My Little Pony Equestria Girls - LEGEND OF EVERFREE (versión fanfic)
by Armityle
Summary: A finales del 2016 saldrá la proxima pelicula de Equestria Girls, "Legend of Everfree) Esta es mi versión de cómo me gustaría que trate. La princesa Twilight se conmociona al ver a su contraparte en la escuela Canterlot, mientras que al mismo tiempo, organizan una visita a llamado "Campamento Everfree" donde una fuerza del mal habita y tomará a quien menos se lo esperan.
1. Chapter 1

**MY LITTLE PONY NO ME PERTENECE, TODOS LOS DERECHOS A LA AUTORA**

 **ESTE ES UN FANFIC ACERCA DE CÓMO ME GUSTARÍA QUE FUERA LA PROXIMA DE PELICULA DE MY LITTLE PONY: EQUESTRIA GIRLS-LEGEND OF EVERFREE**

Prologo e inicio

 **Princesa Celestia (narradora):** " **Hace mucho tiempo, poco después de que Equestria fuera fundada, existía una fuerza del mal conocida como "El Parásito". Nadie sabía con exactitud de donde venía; pero si de lo que era capaz de hacer. Una especie de líquido oscuro (azul) que podía adherirse a cualquier ser vivo, dotarlo de poder y fuerza. Sin embargo, el Parásito lo cambiaba adaptando a su huésped, alimentándolo de energía negativa y corrompiendo su mente y alma.**

(Imágenes de ponys, grifos y otros seres vivos absorbidos por el parasito, siluetas sombrías y rugidos)

 **La mayoría era consumida por él o no resistían la conexión entre ellos. Si el parásito hubiera encontrado al huésped perfecto, habría controlado y conquistado a todos en Equestria. Fue cuando mi padre, el primer alicornio, usó la magia del Sol y la Luna para destruir el control del Parásito hacia el portador y a los demás. En una batalla dura con el parásito en el bosque Everfree, mi padre logró vencerlo y lo desterró al Tartarus, pero el Parásito era astuto. Con la magia que había absorbido de sus huéspedes, cambio la dirección de su destierro. Fue muy tarde para que mi padre se diera cuenta de lo que hizo.**

(El parásito atraviesa el portal y aterriza en un bosque similar al de Everfree)

 **A pesar que la desaparición del parasito en Equestria trajo felicidad a todos, mi padre estaba preocupado porque temía que adonde fuera que el Parásito terminó, tenía la plena seguridad de que el parásito esperaría…**

(Mucho tiempo pasa y el parasito sigue en ese bosque, ve en el cielo una magia de arcoíris)

 **Esperaría…**

(El parasito observa desde el bosque una magia musical seguida de una gran forma de alicornio con cabello arcoíris de 7 colores)

 **Y esperaría…**

(Sigue observando, esta vez un destello amarillo contra uno morado. Muy delante de él hay un letrero que dice "Campamento Everfree")

 **Al huésped perfecto…."**

Créditos de inicio

(Música)

 _Lo que diremos te hará temblar_

 _Coro: ¿Enserio?_

Hasbro Studios (Armityle) presents

 _No dudes más, hay correr_

 _Coro; ¿Por qué?_

 _No te acerques ahí_

 _Vendrá por ti_

(Imágenes de las películas pasadas, ambientadas en el bosque)

Executive producer

Armityle

 _Mantente junto, no te separes_

 _Coro: ¿Qué hay?_

Executive producer

Armityle

 _Historias prohibidas del ayer_

 _Cosas que no hay que revelar_

 _Coro: ¿Historias?_

Producer

Armityle

 _Teme, teme, teme_

 _A LA LEYENDA DEL EVERFREE_

 **LEGEND OF EVERFREE**

Art Director, Storyboard supervisor

Armityle

 _Te lo dijimos, haznos caso_

 _No dudes más, hay correr_

 _Coro: ¿Por qué?_

Original Songs Composed, score by

Armityle

 _La oscuridad abunda ahí,_

 _Si quieres vivir quédate aquí_

Written by

Armityle

 _Por más valiente, no hay comparación_

 _El límite es la salvación_

Director

Armityle

Coro: ¿Salvación?

Consultin Director

Armityle

 _Aprecia lo que en la luz_

 _No mires detrás_

Staring (imágenes)

Tara Strong as Princess Twilight Sparkle and Human Twilight Sparkle (se saludan incómodamente)

 _No confíes en nadie_

 _Coro: ¿Qué?_

Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer (mirada gentil y lista para la acción)

 _Corromperá a cualquiera_

 _Sin importar quién será_

Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash (gritando de emoción) and Applejack (Lanzando una cuerda)

 _Coro: ¿Qué hay que hacer?_

Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie (con un pastel de manzana) and Fluttershy (con los animales del bosque)

 _No olvides lo que vales_

Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity (haciendo ropa de campamento)

 _Se seguro, pero no tanto_

Cathy Weseluck as Spike and Spike the dog (ambos sonríen y chocan su cola)

 _Coro: ¿Por qué?_

Armtiyle as The Parasite (silueta con ojos rojos)

 _Teme, teme, teme_

 _A LA LEYENDA DEL EVERFREE_

 **My Little Pony Equestria Girls – Legend of Everfree**

Nota

Como me gustaría que fuera la próxima película

El parásito me base en el simbionte de Spiderman, creo que algunos se darán cuenta.

 **Bueno, ya saben**

 **Ambas Twilights**

 **Nuevos problemas**

 **Evento de arcoíris (Equestria Girls)**

 **Evento de alicornio en el cielo (Rainbow Rocks)**

 **Luz amarilla vs luz morada (Friendship Games)**

 **Hasta entonces**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1: Atención a mensajes y sorpresas

En Equestria (Después de los eventos de "The Cutie Re-Mark"), Twilight y sus amigas hicieron las paces con Starlight Glimmer. Muy arrepentida de lo que hizo, se disculpó con los de "Our Town" y festejó la nueva amistad que había ganado (La canción de la final de temporada).

Tras esto, la Twilight la invitó de nuevo a su castillo y comenzaron a hablar de lo que planeaba hacer.

Twilighr: Starlight, sé que no será un problema en que puedas aprender cosas acerca de la amistad.

Starlight: Eso, espero. Digo, desde que se fue Sunburst, no he tenido en sí un amigo de verdad.

En eso, entraron las amigas de Twilight entraron.

Applejack: Pues ahora las tienes.

Pínkie Pie: ¡Oh! ¡Tengo ganas de platicar contigo acerca de lo que vamos hacer! ¡Primero una fiesta de bienvenida! ¡Luego una fiesta de amistad! ¡Luego una post-fiesta! ¡Luego…!

Rainbow Dash: Ya entendimos Pinkie.

Rarity se acercó a Starlight

Rarity: Debo decir que sería una buena oportunidad para que puedas compartir con nosotras todo lo que quieres. Además (se enfocó en su melena) sé de un look que quedaría hermoso.

Starlight: Ah, gracias Rarity

Fluttershy: Tengo la certeza de lograras entender mejor la amistad (susurrando) Aunque me asusta un poco si no logras.

En eso aparece Spike

Spike: Aunque no me agrade lo que hiciste con el viaje del tiempo, sé que entenderás la amistad.

Starlighr (sonriendo): Gracias a todos.

Por último, llegaron las princesas Celestia y Luna

Todos: ¡Princesa Celestia! ¡Princesa Luna!

Al verlas se arrodillaron y luego se levantaron.

Princesa Celestia: Hola a todos. Twilight me contó acerca de ti Starlight Glimmer.

Starlight (avergonzada): Oh vaya, princesa, yo…lo siento. Estaba tan molesta y dolida que no creía que lo que hacía podría traer consecuencias desastrosas.

Princesa Celestia: No te preocupes Starlight. Twilight también me contó que quiere enseñarte todo acerca de la amistad, lo cual estoy de acuerdo con eso.

Starlight: ¿Enserio?

Princesa Luna: Si alguien puede hacerlo, es ella.

Starlight (arrodillándose): Gracias princesas.

Pinkie Pie: ¡Esto merece una celebración!

De la nada, sacó confeti, un pastel enorme y un disfraz de ella con cabeza grande

Starlight: Eh, ¿de dónde sacó todo eso?

Rainbow Dash: Deje de preguntarme eso hace mucho tiempo.

Todo parecía tranquilo, hasta que Spike notó un brillo en el estante de la biblioteca.

Spike: Eh Twilight, uno de tus libros está brillando y con mucha intensidad.

Twilighr se acercó y con su cuerno hizo que el libro fuera hacia ella.

Twilight: Es el cuaderno de Sunset Shimmer.

Starlight: ¿Quién es Sunset Shimmer?

Princesa Celestia: Mi anitgua alumna antes de Twilight. Había caído en la oscuridad pero gracias a ella volvió a ver la luz.

Applejack: ¿Qué es lo que dice?

Twilight: Oh vaya, mientras estuve viajando por el tiempo, me estuvo escribiendo: "¿Cómo está todo en Equestria?"..."La magia podría estar cambiando"…"nueva en la amistad". Parece que mis amigas de las Escuela Canterlot han adaptado su magia para que ya no necesite usarse al tocar música, Tengo que ayudarla a resolver este asunto.

Fluttershy: ¿Iras de nuevo al mundo alterno?

Twilight: Sí, Sunset necesita ayuda para resolver este problema.

Starlight: ¿Pense que empezaríamos con una lección?

Twilight: Lo sé Starlight, pero Sunset y mis amigas de allá me necesitan, tengo que ir. Volveré cuando eso terminé.

Applejack: Tranquila Starlight, podemos darte un recorrido por el castillo.

Pinkie Pie: ¡Podemos ir a Sugar Cube Corner!

Starlight: Esta bien.

Spike: Yo tambien voy contigo Twilight, pero le enseñare a Starlight donde se a quedar.

Twilight: De acuerdo Spike, nos veremos en la estatua. No te preocupes Sunset, voy a ayudarte

Princesa Celestia: Espera un rato Twilight.

Twilight: ¿Si princesa?

Princesa Celestia: Quisiera que le des un mensaje a Sunset de mi parte.

Twilight: Desde luego.

La princesa susurró y Twilight asinitió.

Twilight: No se preocupe princesa, se lo diré.

Princesa Celestia: Gracias Twilight.

Así Twilight galopó lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la habitación donde estaba el portal. Colocó el libro arriba en el centro y la magia que emanaba lo activó. Así fue como Twilight entró y tras un viaje circular: Llego a la escuela Canterlot. No tuvo tiempo de saludar así que comenzó a hablar.

Twilight: Siento no haber llegado antes, chicas. No recibí sus mensajes hasta ahora porque quedé atrapada en este viaje entre dimensiones que enserio es lo más extraño que me ha pasado.

Terminó de hablar y se sorprendió. No solo por sus amigas, sino porque frente a ella estaba…ella. Una versión con anteojos y pelo amarrado, llevaba puesto un uniforme y tenía un perro parecido a Spike, quien solo sonrió al verla. Su otra yo solo la saludó moviendo de manera incómoda, mientras las chicas solo estaba sorprendidas, excepto Sunset.

Twilight parpadeó para asegurarse de que no fuera una ilusión, no lo era.

Twilght: Tú eres lo segundo más extraño.

 _(nota: Ahora, a la pony Twilight será P Twilght, a la humana H Twilight)_

Sunset Shimmer: Princesa Twilight te presentó a Twilight; Twilight, princesa Twilight.

Las 2 Twilighrs se acercaron para examinarse. P Twilight movió su brazo derecho, H Twilight el izquierdo, luego movieron la cabeza en la misma dirección. P Twilight se sujetó el cabello, H Twilight se lo bajó y le entregó sus lentes. Cambiando así, se dieron cuenta que era iguales, P Twilight le entregó sus lentes a H Twilight.

P Twilight: Eh..hola.

H Twilight: Hola...ehh…yo. Creo que esto explicaría muchas cosas.

P Twilight: ¿Cuáles?

H Twilight: De por qué los demás me confundían contigo.

P Twilight: También lo de la "hermana gemela".

En eso llegó Spike (A Spike dragon es D Spike y el perro es P Spike)

D Spike: Lamento llegar tarde Twilight. Starlight aún no se ajustaba a….

Se sorprendió al ver 2 Twilights, se quedó perplejo y más aun con.

P SPIKE: Oh vaya.

Ahora ambos Spikes se vieron, hicieron lo mismo que las Twilights, pero en vez de estar incomodos sonrieron.

AMBOS SPIKES: Vaya, sí que somos bien parecidos.

Se rieron.

AMBOS SPIKES: Oye, dijiste lo mismo que yo.

Se molestaron

AMBOS SPIKES: Muy bien basta.

Se irritaron

AMBOS SPIKES: Deja de copiarme ¡Basta!

Ambas Twilights se interpusieron.

AMBAS TWILIGHTS: ¡Spike!

Se sorprendieron al decir lo mismo y se taparon la boca de asombro. Fue cuando sus amigas decidieron romper el silencio.

Applejack: Bueno, creo que ya no va a ver más confusión de quien es quien.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Me pregunto si mi otra yo será tan genial como yo?

Rarity: Oh vaya, 2 Twilights, tendré que hacer nuevos vestuarios para cada una, supongo que no será un problema.

Pinkie Pie: ¡Oh que emoción! ¡2 Twilights! ¡2 Spikes! 4 veces de diversión.

Fluttershy: Sobre todo poder compartir momentos con estos adorables Spikes.

Sunset Shimmer: Esto será muy interesante y educativo para todos.

P Twilight recordó lo Sunset le pidió.

P Twilight: Oh sí, Sunset. Explícame lo de la magia. Tal vez sea por diferentes….

Sunset Shimmer: De hecho, ya lo resolví. Nos transformamos cuando liberamos nuestro verdadero ser. Ya no necesitamos tocar todo el tiempo para eso.

P Twilight: Oh, bueno. Esto fue…interesante.

En eso escucharon la voz de la directora Celestia.

Directora Celestia: Atención estudiantes, tenemos un anuncio importante acerca de la excursión de la Escuela Canterlot. Por favor reportarse en el gimnasio.

Rainbow Dash: La excursión. Dirán a donde iremos.

Applejack: Entonces hay que ir.

P Twilight: Bueno chicas, si no hay más que necesiten ayuda, volveré a Equestria.

H Twilight: Espera yo, digo Princesa, quisiera que te quedarás solo un rato para conversar acerca de la magia. Estuve analizando desde hace tiempo y como mi experiencia con ella no fue agradable, quisiera que explicarás.

P Twilight: Oh, no hay problema. Te puedo decir todo lo que necesitas.

H Twilight: Además, hay un chico que creo que me confundió contigo.

P Twilight (sonrojada): ¡Flash Sentry!

Sus amigas le pusieron cara d (picaresca)

P Twilight (avergonzada): (Tosiendo) Bueno, hay que aclárale a todos desde luego.

Applejack: Andando chicas.

Todas se dirigieron (H Twilight se llevó a P Spike en su mochila), pero P Twilight paró un rato a Sunset.

P Twilight: Espera Sunset. Hay algo que tengo que decirte.

Sunset Shimmer: ¿Qué sucede Twilight?

P Twilight: Es un mensaje de la Princesa Celestia.

Sunset Shimmer (triste): Oh, bueno. Entenderé si no quiere que vuela a Equestria. No aprecie lo que enseñó en mis últimos días, la aparte y no merezco volver.

P Twilight: Eso no es. Sunset, la Princesa Celestia me dijo que está orgullosa de ti.

Se le iluminaron los ojos a Sunset

Sunset Shimmer: ¿Enserio?

P Twilight: Sí, le conté todo en lo que me ayudaste contra las sirenas. Está orgullosa de la pony en que te has convertido, lo que esperaba que fueras. Ella sigue creyendo en ti y espera que algún día vuelvas, cuando te sientas lista. Las puertas de Equestria, Canterlot y su castillo estarán siempre abiertas para ti.

Parecía que Sunset iba a llorar. Aun después de todo, su mentora aun creía y se preocupaba por ella. Sentía que la luz que había apagado por sí misma en su corazón se volvía prender.

Sunset Shimmer: Gracias Twilight, es lo más hermoso que me has dado. No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco.

La abrazó y luego continuaron (junto con D Spike) su camino a la entrada de la Escuela Canterlot.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2: Aclaraciones y lugar de viaje

Las chicas entraron a la escuela (P Twilight llevaba a D Spike en sus brazos y H Twilight llevaba a P Spike en su mochila) y los estudiantes que pasaban se sorprendieron al ver ambas Twilights.

Scriblble Dee: Hola Twilight y… ¿Twilight?

Rose Heart: ¡Twilight! (ve a P Twilight) ¿Twilight?

Brawly Beats: ¿Hola Twilights?

Las 2 chicas se sentían incomodas.

P Twilight: Esto de verdad va a ser más complicado de lo que creí.

H Twilight: Podría decir lo mismo.

Applejack: No pasa nada, ya cuando estemos en el gimnasio, todo se aclarará.

Sunset Shimmer: No será muy confuso.

Llegaron al gimnasio y estaban todos los estudiantes (las Cutie Mark Crusaders o las Crusaders, Trixie, Lyra, Bon Bon o Sweetie Drops, Derpy, Micro Chip, Sandalwood, Bulk Biceps, Big Mac, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Octavia Melody, DJ Pon-3 o Vinyl Scratch, Snips, Snails, Photo Finish, entre otros) Esperando a lo que la directora Celestia y la sub-directora Luna tenían planeado decir.

Applejack: ¿Me pregunto a donde iremos de excursión?

Rainbow Dash: ¿Qué importa dónde? Será genial salir y usar nuestras habilidades afuera de la escuela.

Sunset Shimmer: Rainbow Dash, la magia es un asunto delicado aquí en este mundo, no podemos correr riesgos.

Fluttershy: Espero que sean un lugar con animales. Esas lindas criaturas necesitan un poco de atención.

Rarity: Ah, un bosque. Demasiada naturaleza, Eww. Aunque podría aprovechar la salida para tener inspiración, una línea forestal. La llamaría "Bosquity".

Todas la miraron rara.

Rarity: "Bosqu" de Bosque e "ity" de Rarity.

Pinkie Pie: Ooooh. Pero si es en un bosque, ¡Tendré que planear una fiesta de bosque! Sería la primera fiesta de bosque de las fiestas de Bosques de la historia: Temas naturales, animales donde fuera, Pasteles y regalos verdes ¡Tanta emoción me pone fiestera!

Las chicas hablaban de sus expectativas en la excursión que tendría y ambas Twilights las miraban.

H Twilight: Como tú eres yo de ese mágico mundo, también hay otras de ellas allá ¿no?

P Twilight: Ajá. Cuando hablan, siento que son que han venido conmigo a este mundo.

H Twilight: Entonces ¿eres princesa en esa tal Equestrie?

P Twilight: Equestria, si lo soy. De hecho cuando me convertí en una, me sorprendí. Supongo que fue por algo.

D Spike: Claro que fue por algo. Salvaste a Equestria de tantos peligros que ya perdí la cuenta.

P Spike: ¿A sí? Pues (señalando a H Twilight) mi Twilight ganó 3 veces la feria de ciencias, venció a los mejores estudiantes de escuelas extranjeras y obtuvo varios diplomas por mejor trabajo de investigación,

D Spike: Mi Twilight (señalando a P Twilight) completó un hechizo, tiene su propio castillo y tiene alas.

P Spike: ¡Mi Twilight inventó un aparto para rastrear magia y crear portales!

D Spike: ¡Mi Twilight es mejor!

P Spike: ¡Mi Twilight es mejor!

Amabas Twilights: ¡Spike!

Ambos Spikes: Perdón Twilight

Ambas Twilights se rieron porque ya esto parecía habitual.

P Twilight: Sí que todo es igual.

P Twilight dejó a D Spike en el suelo.

P Twilight: Te voy a explicar algo de Equestria.

H Twilight: Está bien.

P Twilight volteó, pero se tropezó con algo….mejor dicho….con alguien. Ese le agarró antes de que se cayera. Era un chico de cabello azul, piel rosada (un poco amarilla), chaqueta negra, polo blanco con un escudo azul y encima un rayo amarillo, llevaba pantalones azules y zapatos negros y blancos: Flash Sentry.

Flash: ¿Twilight?

P Twilight no pudo hacer nada más que sonrojarse de verlo.

P Twilight: Eh, jeje…me topo siempre así contigo.

Flash la ayudó a pararse bien.

Flash: Sí, es un hábito ya ¿Te cambiaste de ropa? Tenías el uniforme de la escuela Crystal y usabas anteojos.

P Twilight: Eh, de hecho es algo gracioso. La verdad la que tú viste no era yo.

Flash: ¿Qué?

P Twilight: No, en realidad, si era yo, pero no yo "yo", sino otra yo que….ah bueno…Mira atrás tuyo.

Flash hizo eso y se quedó sorprendido: Vio a H Twilight tal como en los juegos de la amistad. Ella lo único que hizo fue saludarlo con una mano.

Flash: Espera Tú (viendo a H Twilight) y ella (viendo a P Twilight); Tú (viendo a P Twilight) y ella (viendo a H Twilight)

H Twilight: Sí, creo que con esto se aclara algo.

Flash: Creo que sí.

P Twilight: Eso es todo, para que veas que bueno, ella es de aquí y yo pues, no.

Flash: De acuerdo.

Flash se rascaba la cabeza para entender que ahora había 2 Twilights en frente de él.

Fue donde apareció la directora Celestia y la sub-directora Luna.

Directora Celestia: Atención, estudiantes. Se ha decidido el lugar donde será la excursión de la Escuela Canterlot.

P Twilight: Nos disculpas un momento.

Flash aceptó, H Twilight, P Twilighr, D Spike y P Spike se reunieron con sus amigas. Listas para saber dónde sería la excursión.

Sunset Shimmer: ¿Y cómo lo tomó Flash?

P Twilight: Bien, se sorprendió al igual que yo al verme con Twilight, Digo yo, digo ella-yo. Ahh, esto no va a dejar de ser confuso.

H Twilight: Aun no he pensado en cómo te diré: "Twilight", "Princesa Twilight", "Princesa", "tú-yo".

Sunset Shimmer: Eso deberán discutirlo luego.

Volvieron a prestar atención al discurso de la directora.

Directora Celestia: Como sabem, ya pasaron los Juegos de la Amistad, donde tanto como la Escuela Canterlot y la Escuela Crystal ganaron. Ahora, según el consejo de educación, la próxima excursión de la escuela será en el "Campamento Everfree"

Todos aplaudieron.

P Twilight: ¿Campamento Everfree?

H Twilight: ¿Hay uno en tu mundo?

P Twilight: Sí, de hecho en realidad solo es un bosque.

Sunset Shimmer: El Bosque Everfree está lleno de criaturas mágicas y plantas extrañas. Creo que también, cruzando, están las ruinas del Castillo de las dos Hermanas.

H Twilight: Vaya.

Applejack: Bueno, después de todo, es un campamento.

Rainbow Dash: Me esperaba algo mejor, pero supongo que habrá algo allá.

Fluttershy: Oh espero que sí. Los animales que habrá allá seguro serán los más adorables que existen,

Rarity: Espero que este "campamento al aire libre", me dé buenas ideas.

Pinkie Pie: ¡Oh podríamos celebrar una fiesta al aire libre, con una gran fogata y pasteles!

Sunset Shimmer: Si es un campamento, habrá mucho qué explorar. Es algo que agradaría, la aventura.

H Twilight: La verdad, yo nunca he ido de campamento.

Pinkie Pie: Un segundo (De la nada, sacó un vaso de agua, se lo tomó y lo escupió) ¿Qué?

H Twilight: En la Escuela Crystal no íbamos de campamento, solíamos siempre ir a lugares científicos como laboratorios, universidades, ese tipo de cosas.

P Twilight: Cuando era pequeña, yo no iba a esas cosas, me la pasaba en casa estudiando. No le tomaba mucha importancia en ese entonces.

Sin embargo, sonrió a su contraparte humana.

P Twilight: Pero estoy segura que te fascinará.

Luego empezó a hablar la sub-directora Luna.

Sub-directora Luna: Aparte de eso. Tambien queremos decirles que, oficialmente, tenemos una nueva alumna aquí, ya participó en los Juegos de la Amistad y la tenemos acá. Por favor, denle la bienvenida a Twilight….

Todos aplaudieron hasta que se separaron y en el centro estaban las 2 Twilights. Ahora todos estaban sorprendidos.

Sub-directora Luna: ¿Sparkle?

Ambas Twilights volvieron a sentirse incomodas. Lo único que pudo hacer H Twilight fue sonreír nerviosamente.

H Twilight: Eh hola, ahora soy una Wondercolts.

P Twilight: Yo eh, pues, volví un rato.

Todos seguían con cara de 0_0, incluyendo Celestia y Luna

Sub-directora Luna: Quiero decir, Twilight Sparkle de este mundo.

Todos solo aplaudieron de manera lenta y extraña. Sus amigas solo trataron de mantenerse enfoque positivo. Ambos Spikes estaban a los costados de sus Twilights

H Twilight: Jeje Esto ya es incómodo, Princesa Twilight

P Twilight: No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo, Twilight.

 **Nota del autor: Bueno el próximo capítulo tendrá una canción o tal vez dos escritas por mí. Habrá no solo desarrollo de personaje de las dos Twilight, sino también de Sunset Shimmer. Hasta entonces.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3: Nueva misión y búsqueda de identidad

Luego de la incómoda presentación de H Twilight junto con P Twilight y el anunció que el día para ir al Campamento Everfree sería mañana, las 8 chicas y ambos Spikes se reunieron en la cafetería para contarle a la princesa todo lo que sucedió en los Juegos de la Amistad.

P Twilight: Vaya, no puedo creer que esa directora te obligará a soltar magia que no podías controlar.

H Twilight: Lo sé, lo peor fue cuando me convertí una criatura sedienta de magia.

Sunset Shimmer: Sí, sé cómo se siente eso. Lo bueno fue que no lo hiciste a voluntad propia. La magia puede ser impresionante, pero a veces es peligrosa.

P Twilight: Sunset tiene razón. No tienes por qué avergonzarte. No fue tu culpa.

H Twilight: Gracias.

Applejack: Piensa que esa experiencia haya sido un paso para un nuevo inicio: Estás con nosotras.

Rainbow Dash: Sí, además todos te han perdonado.

Fluttershy: No hay resentimientos con nadie.

Rarity: Créelo querida, todo va a salir ahora que eres una Wondercolt.

Pinkie Pie: Va a ser grandioso. Más aventuras, más diversión y sobre todo… ¡Más fiesta!

H Twilight sonrió al saber que contaba con nuevas amigas y aprendería nuevas cosas acerca de la amistad.

 **EQUESTRIA**

De vuelta en reino mágico, Las ponys habían terminado de enseñarle el castillo a Starlight. Se sentía un poco incomoda por pasar tiempo con las ponys que una vez intento robar sus Cutie-Marks, pero a la vez aliviada de que fueran en sí las primeras amistades que tenía. No solo estaban ellas, sino también las princesas Celestia y Luna.

Applejack: ¿Qué te parece el castillo hasta ahora?

Starlight: De hecho es fascinante, lo único que vi fue el mapa cuando pues….viaje en el tiempo.

Las ponys entraron a la biblioteca y ahí estaba el espejo hacia el mundo.

Starlight: ¿Ese es el espejo donde esta Twilight ahorita?

Rainbow Dash: Sí, seguramente ya habrá resuelto el problema de Sunset.

Princesa Celestia: Eso espero, Sunset debe aprender todo lo que puede de la amistad en ese mundo.

Princesa Luna: Por lo que Twlight nos dijo, tu antigua alumna está progresando muy bien.

Princesa Celestia: No tengo duda.

Revisaban la biblioteca cuando Fluterrshy notó algo en el espejo: Estaba parpadeando una luz de tono azulo oscuro.

Fluttershy: Ahh….princesa Celestia… ¿es normal que es espejo este parpadeando ese color?

La princesa miró el espejo, junto con las demás. Tenía una mirada seria.

Starlight: Pero ¿Qué es eso?

Pinkie Pie: No creo que sean luces de fiesta, más bien parecen luces de Corazones Cálidos o de una bola disco o….

Princesa Luna: ¿Sabes lo que significa, hermana?

Princesa Celestia: Nunca había visto nada igual. Puedo sentir que es magia, pero una….antigua...y oscura.

Rarity: ¿Magia maligna? Twilight podría estar en problemas.

Princesa Celestia: No, el espejo esta recibiendo esa magia de algún lugar de ese mundo. Necesito el libro de Sunset Shimmer.

Rainbow Dash le entregó el libro y la princesa Celestia usó su cuerno para levantar con magia una pluma y empezó a escribir.

 **MUNDO ALTERNO**

P Twilight y H Twilight, junto con sus Spikes, estaban afuera de la escuela conversando acerca de la magia y de algunas experiencias de cada una. Mientras que las demás estaban adentro, acompañando a Sunset para hacer un asunto importante.

Sunset Shimmer: Ah, ¿saben, chicas? No sé si pueda.

Applejack: Ánimo Sunset. Todos en la escuela te han perdonado. Seguro que él también.

Rarity: Sí, además, eres amiga de quien le gusta. No va a pasar a nada.

Sunset: De acuerdo. Ufff. Bien, aquí voy.

Sunset caminó hacia delante para hablar con él, lista para saber si la perdonó.

Sunset Shimmer: Hola, Flash.

Flash: Oh…hola Sunset.

Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo. Pensar que Sunset habla así a solas con su exnovio, A pesar que no tuvo algo así de "relación" desde su punto de vista, recordó que en una época lo usó para ser popular, luego cuando él terminó con ella tras conocerla como era en ese entonces, otra razón para apoderarse de Equestria era también para vengarse de él. Luego, Twilight le mostró la amistad, se arrepintió de todo. A pesar de haber hecho las paces con todos en la escuela, no tuvo en sí tiempo para hablar con él, ni cuando eran compañeros para los Juegos de la Amistad, para disculparse.

Flash: Bueno ¿qué pasa?

Sunset Shimmer: Solo quería….disculparme por…ya sabes…manipular a la gente….usarte como esclavo para invadir Equestria y ser una demonio furiosa. No fue la mejor…novia que digamos.

Flash, a pesar de esto, aun no confiaba tanto en Sunset. Ósea, le tenía respeto por la victoria ante las Dazzlings y H Twilight, solo que no se sentía listo para eso.

Flash: Ya entiendo. Bueno, supongo que sí, acepto tus disculpas.

Sunset Shimmer: Eso no sonó algo convincente.

Flash: Sunset, agradezco lo que has hecho por la escuela en estos tiempos desde que te reformaste. Pero la verdad es que, aun me cuesta un poco perdonarte completamente. No digo que no has cambiado, sigo creyendo. Sin embargo, aún me tomará esto tiempo.

Eso dejó a Susnet un poco triste.

Sunset Shimmer: Oh, bueno. Gracias de todas formas por escuchar. Nos vemos.

Flash: Nos vemos.

Sunset se fue con sus amigas.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Y cómo fue?

Sunset Shimmer: Ah, la verdad aun no me perdona completamente. No lo culpo, lo usé más a él que a todos.

Sus amigas trataron de animarla.

Applejack: Tranquila. Ya lo hará, solo hay que esperar un poco más y pronto estará listo para hacer las paces contigo.

Pinkie Pie: Sí, como todas lo hemos hecho.

Sunset: Gracias.

En eso, Fluttershy miró la mochila de Sunset.

Fluttershy: Eh Sunset, tu mochila está brillando.

Sunset se sacó la mochila y tomó lo que brillaba: Su cuaderno de comunicación con Twilight en Equestria. Lo abrió y se sorprendió.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Qué es?

Sunset Shimmer: Es un mensaje para mí y Twilight de la Princesa Celestia.

Fluttershy: ¿Acerca de qué?

Sunset Shimmer: Problemas.

Mientras tanto, afuera platicaban amabas Twilights y sus Spikes jugaban cerca de ellas.

H Twilight: ¿Así que tú y tus amigas pelearon contra una criatura de la noche, un dragón de varias partes, una cambiaforma, un pony de sombras, un centauro y una pony con ideas extremistas de igualdad?

P Twilight: Sí, pero también los que estaban con nosotros participaron para poder vencerlos. La magia de la Amistad es fuerte en ese aspecto.

H Twilight: Vaya, es increíble.

En eso, sus amigas salieron de prisa hacia afuera para informar a la princesa acerca de la situación.

Sunset Shimmer: ¡Twilight!

Ambas Twilight: ¿Sí?

Sunset Shimmer: Digo, Princesa Twilight, tenemos problemas.

P Twilight: ¿Problemas? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Sunset Shimmer: La princesa Celestia nos mandó este mensaje a través del libro.

P Twilight: ¿Qué dice?

Sunset: " _Queridas Sunset Shimmer y Twilight Sparkle, parece que una extraña magia oscura en ese mundo está causando pulsaciones que el portal detecta. No sé con exactitud qué es o quien lo provoca, pero sí siento que su poder es grande y peligroso. Como son las únicas con experiencia en magia oscura en ese mundo, les pido con logren descubrir que lo causa y detenerlo porque esto, no solo podría poder en peligro a ese mundo, sino también a Equestria. Confío que podrán llevar a cabo esta misión, juntas. Atentamente, su antigua mentora la Princesa Celestia"_

Rainbow Dash: Bueno, parece que tenemos que salvar al mundo de nuevo.

Rarity: Ayy, justo cuando creí que los asuntos de la magia maligna habían acabado. No tengo los atuendos adecuados para ello.

Fluttershy: Espero que no sea tan peligroso.

Applejack: Peligroso o no siempre hemos vencido a esa clase de magia.

Pinkie Pie: ¡Un momento!

Todas miraron a Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie: No sabía que los espejos podrían causar pulsaciones. Pero también, ¿por qué recién aparece esta clase de magia?

Sunset Shimmer: Ahhh, seguro es por culpa.

P Twilight: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Sunset Shimmer: Todo este asunto de enfrentarnos contra la magia oscura empezó porque tomé tu corona y la usé. Desde ese momento, seguro que todos aquellos que pueden percibir magia lo han sentido y quieren poseerla o ven una oportunidad para, ya sea, conquistar este mundo o Equestria.

P Twilight: Sunset, eso ya pasó. Mira, cometiste un error, pero aprendiste de él y sea lo que sea, lo enfrentaremos juntas.

Sunset sonrió.

D Spike: Pero esperen, la princesa no nos dijo dónde está esa magia oscura ¿Cómo sabremos adónde ir?

P Spike: Estoy de acuerdo con mi otro yo.

Todas se pusieron a pensar, ¿Dónde podría estar? Así, H Twilight sonrió.

H Twilight: Ya sé cómo podrán ubicar esa magia osucra. Vamos a la sala de computación.

Las chicas y los Spikes no entendieron, pero la siguieron de todas formas.

En la sala de computación, H Twilight sacó una pequeña máquina que conectó a la computadora.

Rainbow Dash: Eh ¿qué es esa cosa?

H Twilight: Era un prototipo de mi espectrómetro, lo usé cuando había detectado la magia que había en el estadio de la ciudad. Luego de eso, construí el otro que pues, se destruyó.

Rarity: ¿Pero eso no nos rebabará la magia de nuevo?

H Twilight: No, este solo detecta a diferencia de mi anterior. A ver, si esa princesa Celestia dice que hay magia oscura en este mundo, tal vez pueda ampliar la frecuencia electromagnética de mi espectrómetro, descartando la magia a mi alrededor, para así obtener la ubicación exacta de esa anomalía.

Las chicas, a excepción de P Twilight y Sunset, y Spike no entendieron lo que quiso decir así que miraron a sus dos amigas que sí.

P Twilight y Sunset intercambiaron miradas.

Sunset Shimmer: ¿Se los explicó o tú lo harás?

P Twilight: Adelante.

Sunset Shimmer: Lo que dice es que, descartando nuestra magia, podrá ubicar donde se encuentra exactamente la magia maligna.

Las chicas y los Spikes: Oooohhhh.

H Twiligbt estaba trabajando en eso hasta que terminó.

H Twilight: Ya está.

Todos se acercaron.

H Twilight: La anomalía o magia oscura que buscan está en…. ¿El bosque del Campamento Everfree?

Todos estaban sorprendidos.

Rainbow Dash: Ósea, justo el lugar adonde iremos junto con toda la escuela, es el mismo lugar donde está esa magia oscura.

Rarity; Ahh, y yo que creí que ir de campamento era detestable, también esa magia está allá.

Fluttershy: Ay no, esos animales cerca de algo peligroso y malvado. No me lo quiero imaginar.

Applejack: Cuando creí que podríamos relajarnos un rato.

Pinkie Pie: Oh no. (Sacó de la nada una lista) No había planeado una fiesta con algo de esa magia. Parece que necesitaré un nuevo plan.

Sunset Shimmer: Parece que no tenemos opción, debemos ir todas al Campamento Everfree.

P Twilight: Sí, tenemos que detener lo que provoca esto y evitar que intente hacer daño a ambos mundos.

Todos (incluso D Spike y P Spike): Si.

Pinkie Pie: Oh, oh, oh. Ya sé, ya sé. ¿Qué tal si, antes de irnos mañana, una pijamada en mi casa?

Todas sonrieron y aceptaron con gusto.

Luego de las clases, cada una fue a su casa para alistar sus cosas e ir a la casa de Pinkie Pie, también con lo que iban a llevar al campamento.

Las chicas y los Spikes estaban ya en la habitación de Pinkie. Ocurrió casi lo mismo en su pijamada anterior. Applejack y Rainbow Dash estaban jugando un videojuego titulado "Las Power Ponies". Pinkie Pie….

Pinkie Pie: Nuevo estado: ¡Super oki doki loki!

Rarity decidió tomar un selfie de ella, Fluttershy, Sunset y ambas Twilights. Lo que no sabían era que ambos Spikes había agarrado dos galletas de perro y ambos las pusieron atrás del cabello de Rartiy para que parezcan orejas.

Rarity: Veamos como salió (miró la foto) ¡¿Qué?!

Las chicas se rieron y Rarity miró con furia a los Spikes, pero ambos solo fingieron que no habían hecho nada mientras comían sus galletas. Tocaron la puerta y Pinkie abrió.

Pinkie Pie: ¡Maud!

Maud Pie: Pinkie, aquí está la pizza que pidieron.

Pinkie Pie: Gracia, Maud ¿Quieres un poco?

Maud Pie: No, gracias. Ya cené. Además, a Roca no le gusta la pizza.

Pinkie Pie: Oh, está bien.

Maud se retiró y las chicas empezaron a comer.

H Twilight: Debe ser increíble ser princesa.

P Twilight: Bueno, no lo he sentido así. Me emocionó al principio, pero luego no me cambio. Nunca me he sentido superior a nadie.

H Twilight: Es bueno saber que hay alguien ahí para ayudarte cuando lo necesitas. Así uno evita tomar el camino equivocado.

En eso, la conversación comenzó a tornarse melancólica.

P Twilight: Pero a veces deseas que no fuera así. Solo quieres poner tu parte y ser alguien más del montón, sin tener que saber todos los días que tu mundo depende de tus acciones.

Fue donde Sunset entró a la conversación, porque conocía ese sentimiento.

Sunset Shimmer: Lo malo es que cuando tomas una decisión que te parece correcta, te persigue el miedo de perder lo que más quieres.

Las tres se pusieron tristes, porque en el fondo sentía emociones parecidas: P Twilight, a pesar de ser princesa tenía miedo que sus acciones no funcionarán, H Twilight tenía miedo que sus acciones la llevaran a malos caminos y Sunset temía que sus acciones la llevaran a perder a los que quería. Fue un momento incomodo, así que Applejack intervino.

Applejack: Bueno, basta de preocupaciones. Lo importante es estar lista para ir al campamento. Creo que deberíamos dormir.

Rarity: Ah sí, necesito un sueño de belleza si no quiero llegar a ese lugar lleno de verde y lodo.

Fluttershy: Para estar ahí y ver a los animales.

Rainbow Dash: Para patear a esa magia oscura donde más le duele.

Pinkie Pie: ¡Y para planear una gran fiesta de victoria!

D Spike: Claro que lo lograran, ¿verdad Spike?

P Spike: Claro que sí, Spike

Todas se rieron y se fueron a dormir (ambos Spikes decidieron dormir al lado de Fluttershy) Durante la madrugada, P Twilight se había despertado e ido a la ventana del ático para mirar la Luna. Luego, Sunset también se levantó, no notó la ausencia de P Twilight y se fue afuera también para contemplar la luz de la Luna. Por último, H Twilight, también se levantó y tampoco notó la ausencia de sus dos amigas, ella se fue a la parte de atrás de la casa, para igual ver la Luna.

(Canción)

 _P Twilight: Mientras más estoy aquí,_

 _más preguntas surgen en mí. Nuevo o familiar,_

 _ya no sé cuál es cuál_

 _¿Quién es quién? No lo sé_

 _H Twilight: Única siempre me creí,_

 _Ahora no sé si es así. Princesa o alumna_

 _Ya no sé cuál es cuál_

 _¿Quién es quién? No lo sé_

 _Sunset Shimmer: Aun haber ganado perdón,_

 _La culpa me sigue sin razón. Mi lugar aquí o allá_

 _Escuela o Equestria_

 _Ya no sé cuál es cuál es cuál_

 _¿Quién es quién? No lo sé_

 _P Twilight: No sé lograré ser maestra_

 _(visión de sus amigas en Equestria junto con Starlight)_

 _No quiero fracasar._

 _Esta carga tengo que soportar_

 _¿Cuál es mi verdadero ser?_

 _Quisiera saber_

 _H Twilight: Al ver mi reflejo me pregunto si es verdad_

 _(visión de ella y P Twilight)_

 _Creí ser especial, ahora no sé si seré_

 _¿Cuál es mi verdadero ser?_

 _Quisiera saber_

 _Sunset Shimmer: Varias formas he tenido_

 _(visión de su forma-demonio y forma-ángel)_

 _Mi cambio fue de lo mejor_

 _Pero, en sí hay algo que debo saber_

 _¿Cuál es mi verdadero ser?_

 _Quisiera saber_

 _P Twilight: Muy agradecida estoy_

 _Por lo que he ganada hasta hoy_

 _Pero ¿y si no es real?_

 _H Twilight: Al verla a ella me pregunto_

 _¿soy real o no? ¿Ella es real o no?_

 _Sunset Shimmer: Mis amigos, mi mentora, mis lecciones_

 _¿Todo es real o no?_

 _Y si lo pierdo ¿Qué haré?_

 _P Twilight, H Twilight, Sunset Shimmer: ¡Oohhh! ¡Como desearía saber…!_

 _P Twilight: Mi…_

 _H Twilight: Iden…_

 _Sunset Shimmer:..ti…_

 _P Twilight, H Twilight, Sunset Shimmer: …daaaaaaaaad_

(Fin de la canción)

Cada una se tomó su tiempo en regresar a dormir después de sus…."reflexiones", ya que mañana tendría que emprender un viaje junto con sus compañeros de la Escuela Canterlot al Campamento Everfree, aunque los demás iban por diversión, ellas tenían que ir de todas maneras para llevar a cabo su misión de encontrar y detener esa magia oscura que ronda allá.

 **Bueno este fue el cap, hasta entonces**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4: De campamento vamos ya

A la mañana siguiente, las chicas estaban ya había llegado a la Escuela Canterlot, todas vestidas como siempre a ecepcion de H Twilight que tenía un nuevo conjunto parecido al de su uniforme de la Escuela Crystal solo que de colores azul calor y rosado, y Sunset Shimmer que ahora usaba su antiguo look (el de "Equestria Girls" Y "Rainbow Rocks"). Ambas Twilights llevaban a sus Spikes en sus mochilas pequeñas mientras sujetaban las grandes.

P Twilight: Gracias por prestarme algo de ropa para llevarla al campamento.

H Twilight: No hay problema. Después de todo, sabía que te gustaría.

Aparte de las chicas, también estaban afuera el resto de los alumnos. Las Cutie Mark Crusaders se reunieron al lado de ellas junto con Big Mac.

Scootalo: Espero que en el Campamento Everfree haya mucho espacio para maniobrar con mi scooter.

Rainbow Dash: Apuesto que si lo habrá, amiguita. Quiero ver tus maniobras.

Sweetie Belle: Podemos hacer un nuevo video al llegar allá: Se llamaría "Crusaders de Campamento".

Rarity: Calma Sweetie Belle ¿Por qué harían otro video?

Sweetie Belle: Bueno, aparte de que ya al fin creamos nuestro sello perfecto (Las Cutie Marks Crusaders mostraron su símbolo de 3 franjas que en el centro llevaba algo significativo de ellas), queremos un nuevo video para que todo el mundo lo vea.

Apple Bloom: Sí. Bic Mac ¿Podrías prestarme tu cámara filmadora?

Big Mac: Ehh….Sipp.

Applejack: Despacio, Apple Bloom.

P Twilight: Dejenlas. Apuesto que será divertido.

Fluttershy: Seguro que será increíble. Además, creo que a Angel le gustaría ser parte del video.

Fluttershy abrió su maleta y ahí estaba su conejito. Un poco molesto.

Fluttershy: Ay Angel, no te preocupes. Será un viaje corto.

Sunset Shimmer: Recuerden, chicas, lo más importante es encontrar esa magia maligna y detenerla.

H Twilight: Llevo mi espectrómetro. Podremos usarlo para rastrear la frecuencia electromagnética de esa magia, y no se preocupen, no va a robarse magia.

Rarity: Ahh, eso es bueno.

D Spike: Espero que no sea igual al bosque Everfree.

P Spike: ¿Tan malo era?

D Spike: Pasaron muchas cosas al estar ahí.

Rainbow Dash: Para hacerlo diferente, montaremos un nuevo número musical. Apuesto que arrasaremos con todo.

En eso, aparece una alumna conocida.

Trixie: No lo creo, Rainbow Dash. La gran y poderosa Trixie será la que monte un espectáculo grande en el Campamento Everfree.

Las chicas pusieron cara de "¿enserio?

Rainbow Dash: Sí, claro. Participaste en la final por encerrarnos en el sótano.

Rainbow Dash y Trixie comenzaron a discutir, mientras que las otras chicas las vean.

Sunset Shimmer: Esto nunca va a cambiar.

Pinkie Pie: Da la oportunidad para volver a tocar y tener que festejar al ritmo de la música. (De la nada sacó su batería y comenzó a tocar)

H Twilight: ¿La Pinkie de tu mundo también es así?

P Twilighr: Con todo lo habitual de ella.

P Twilight volvió a tropezarse con Flash cuando no estaba mirando.

P Twilight (sonrojada): Ehh jeje, Hola Flash.

Flash Sentry: Hola Twilight, ¿también iras al campamento?

P Twilight: Sí….de hecho me parece muy divertido.

Flash Sentry: Eso es genial.

Twilight se sonrojaba al estar cerca de él. Sin embargo, el momento fue interrumpido cuando la directora Celestia y la sub-directora Luna llegaron.

Directora Celestia: Bueno alumnos, vamos a organizarnos. Cada autobús tiene una lista de los alumnos que estarán en ella y también irán con un profesor para el viaje. Por favor busquen sus autobuses.

Así los alumnos buscaron en las listas sus autobuses y subieron con sus equipajes. El autobús donde estaba P Twilight también estaban H Twilight, Sunset Shimmer, sus amigas, las Cutie Mark Crusaders, Big Mac, Trixie, Sandalwood, Flash Sentry, Derpy, Octavia, Vinyl Scratch, Lyra, Bon Bon, Micro Chip, Capitán Planet, Photo Finish, Bulk Bicpes, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Snip y Snails. El profesor que los acompañaba era la señorita Cherilee. La directora Celestia y la sub-directora Luna también subieron.

Chofer: Muy bien, próxima parada: Campamento Everfree.

El chofer encendió el autobús y junto con los otros, partieron al campamento. Era un viaje tranquilo, los chicos conversaban y se reian. P Twilight estaba fascinada por el paisaje de la ciudad.

H Twilight: ¿Nunca has vista una ciudad?

P Twilight: De hecho, en mi mundo están Manehattan y Yeguadelphia, pero la ciuidad de aquí…aparte de la casa de Pinkie, el estadio, la escuela y el café, no había visto nada más. Debo admitir que es bien grande.

Observaba como la gente pasaba y los grandes edificios alrededor

H Twilight: Ahora que lo pienso. Si hay otras como ellas en Equestria, significa que mi hermano Shining Armor también tiene otro yo en Equestria.

P Twilight: ¿Shining Armor? También es mi hermano, Está casado con la princesa Candace.

H Twilight: ¿Enserio? En la escuela Crystal está la decana Candace, aunque no está casada con mi hermano, creo que recién están saliendo.

Al final llegaron a la carretera principal que decía: "Usted está saliendo de Cuidad Canterlot" Había paisajes de color verde, algo de tierra, plantas y todo en la luz del día.

Applejack: Ahh, será un viaje largo, lo bueno es que al menos podremos relajarnos un rato en el autobús.

Rarity: Uyy, hasta ahora se me han ocurrido nuevos vestidos que no ya quiero confeccionarlos. Es una pena que mis materiales este en mi maleta allá arriba. Ahhh, podría hacerlo ahora.

Rainbow Dash: Rarity ¿No has pensando que hay mejores cosas que hacer aparte de hacer vestuarios?

Rarity: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Todos se asustaron y sorprendieron por la expresión de Rarity

Rainbow Dash: Bueno…jeje…solo sigue haciendo lo que siempre haces.

Rarity sonrió y continuó diseñando.

Fluttershy (susurrando a Rainbow Dash): Creo que ya deberías saber que eso es su vida.

Rainbow Dash: Solo era una pregunta.

Al frente de ellas, las Twilights se rieron.

P Twilight: Pasó lo mismo en Equestria. La Rainbow Dash y la Rarity de mi mundo también pasaron por la misma discusión.

H Twilight: Hubieras visto a mis compañeras de la escuela Crystal. Sunny Flare e Indigo Zap se peleaban por el mejor look para la escuela, mientras que Sour Sweet apoyaba una vez y luego criticaba; Sugarcoat decía lo que pensaba y Lemon Zest pues solo escuchaba música.

P Twilight: Por como lo dices, me recuerdan también a ellas.

H Twilight: Si, tenían algo de cada una; pero sabes, quiero llegar al campamento. Me gustaría poder hacer esas cosas.

P Twilight: Las haremos.

Sus otras dos amigas (Sunset Shimmer y Pinkie Pie) estaban en los asientos de adelante.

Sunset Shimmer: Recuerden que también tenemos un asunto importante: Debemos encontrar esa magia maligna y detenerla.

Pinkie Pie: ¡Pero mientras tanto! ¡Sé cómo animar las cosas aquí en el autobús!

De su cabello sacó sus palos de batería y comenzó a tocar el metal del asiento. Comenzó a escuchar una melodía. Todos los alumnos la miraron, la señorita Cherilee, la directora Celestia y la sub-directora Luna. La música empezó a agradarles.

(Música)

 _Pinkie Pie: Muchas cosas han pasado._

 _Buenos y malos por igual_

 _Aunque superarlos lo hemos logrado_

 _No hay nada como tal_

Las chicas comenzaron a hacer palmas, los Spikes movían sus colas y cabezas. Los demás también.

 _Pinkie Pie: Una tras otra batalla librada_

 _La unión nuestra ganó_

 _Pero lo que viene_

 _Es solo el principio._

 _El principio…. ¡de la diversión!_

Los estudiantes gritaron de emoción, la directora Celestia y la sub-directora Luna daban palmadas, Cherilee solo se tapaba los oídos.

 _Pinkie Pie: Grandes espacios verdes_

 _Un lago hermoso_

 _Cabañas para todos_

 _La luz de las estrellas entre nos_

 _Juntos, la pasaremos bien_

 _¡DE CAMPAMENTO…..VAMOS YA!_

Todos daban palmadas y se movían de izquierda a derecha.

Pinkie se dirigió a las Twilight con sus Spikes

 _Pinkie Pie: Estando juntas ustedes_

 _Doble diversión_

 _Al aire libre compartían momentos_

 _Porque lo dice esta canción_

 _P Twilight y H Twilight (coro): Porque lo dice esta canción_

Pinkie se dirigió a Sunset

 _Pinkie Pie: Aun con una misión_

 _No hay que olvidar la diversión_

 _Quien sabe lo que haber_

 _Puedes divertirte sin querer_

 _Sunset Shimmer (coro): Sin querer_

 _Pinkie Pie: ¡DE CAMPAMENTO…VAMOS YA!_

 _Todos (excepto Cherilee y el conducto): ¡DE CAMPAMENTO…VAMOS YA!_

Pinkie se dirigió a Applejack y a Fluttershy

 _Pinkie Pie: Verde y azul, bosques y lagos_

 _Animales y vegetación_

 _¡Que podría ser mejor!_

 _Fluttershy (coro): Ooohh, ellos a mi lado_

 _Pinkie Pie: Con cariño y cuidado_

 _Applejack (coro): Manzanas por cosechar_

 _Pinkie Pie: Para poder disfrutar ¡De campamento vamos ya!_

 _Todos (excepto Cherilee y el conducto): Hey, hey, hey, oh sí. Será de lo mejor,_

 _No habrá temor_

 _Solo habrá diversión._

Pinkie Pie se dirigió a Rainbow Dash y a Rarity

 _Pinkie Pie: Ideas sin fin, deportes por doquier_

 _La mejor elección,_

 _Eso solo dice esta canción._

 _Rainbow Dash (coro): Asombrosa me verán_

 _Pinkie Pie: Con tu actitud, no podrán_

 _Rarity (coro): Vestuarios nuevos por hacer_

 _Pinkie Pie: Ideas ahí, verás si fin_

 _Todos (excepto Cherilee y el conducto): Porque no hay nada_

 _Que detenga nuestra canción._

 _Lo que decimos es simple_

 _¡De campamento….De campamento….Vamos….Yaaaaaa!_

(Fin de la música)

Con esa canción, que pudieron escucharlas los demás estudiantes en los otros autobuses, las emociones de todos se animaron, mientras más y más, el paisaje se volvía verde. Estaban cerca del Campamento Everfree.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5: Encuentro inesperado y el bosque prohibido

Finalmente, después de unas horas de viaje, los autobuses llegaron al Campamento Everfree, había un gran letrero que decía "Bienvenidos al Campamento Everfree". Era un lugar grande, con varias cabañas, una cafetería, una cancha para jugar soccer y un pequeño escenario para presentaciones de grupos musicales. Los alumnos se sorprendieron y quedaron maravillados por el espacio y la belleza de ese lugar. Los autobuses pararon y comenzaron a bajar de ellos. Las chicas y los Spikes siguieron a sus compañeros hasta que se reunieron con la directora Celestia y la sub-directora Luna.

Directora Celestia: Bueno, alumnos, bienvenidos al Campamento Everfree. Les aseguró que nuestra estadía aquí será una de las mejores que la Escuela Canterlot ha tenido.

Los alumnos gritaron de emoción, mientras las chicas aplaudían.

Rainbow Dash: Oh sí. Con una cancha y un escenario, sin duda arrasaré con este lugar.

Fluttershy: Este lugar si es como creí que sería. Bastante vegetación y espacio abierto para que Angel puede jugar.

Abrió su mochila para que Angel pudiera ver el paisaje y este mismo asintió con la cabeza como señal de aprobación.

Rarity: Oh, lo bueno es que ya tengo varias ideas de vestuario. Con tan solo ver cómo está decorado el lugar, sé que conjunto nos caería bien.

Pinkie: ¡Con este gran espacio! ¡Organizaré la mejor fiesta de campamento de todas! ¡Síi!

Applejack: Chicas, ya cálmense. Me emociona enserio este lugar, pero recuerden lo que hay que hacer.

P Twilight: Tienes razón Applejack: Cuanto más pronto encontremos esa magia oscura, más pronto evitaremos que pase algo malo y podremos divertirnos un poco.

Sunset Shimmer: Es cierto, Ehh…Persona Twilight, ¿encuentras algo en tu espectrómetro?

H Twilight: De hecho, no. Mi espectrómetro está analizando todavía el ambiente, para que comience a rastrear la dirección proveniente tardará un rato.

Rainbow Dash: Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cómo vamos a llamarlas si pues…se llaman igual? No podemos estar diciendo "Princesa Twilight" o "Persona Twilight"

P Twilight: Es verdad, se me había olvidado.

Ambas Twilights se pusieron a pensar en una solución más corta con el asunto de los nombres, hasta que se ocurrió algo a H Twilight.

H Twilight: Ya sé. Chicas, no necesitan decir mi nombre completo. A la Princesa Twilight le pueden llamar "Twilight" y a mí, "Twi".

P Twilight: Pero no es necesario, pueden llamarte de manera completa.

H Twilight: No te preocupes….Twilight. Será más corto y no causará tanta confusión.

P Twilight dudó un momento, pero accedió.

P Twilight: Está bien, Twi.

Sunset Shimmer: Creo que sí está bien. Twilight y Twi.

Las otras chicas asintieron y los Spike se miraron.

D Spike: ¿Y qué hay de nosotros?

P Spike: Sí, nuestro nombre no están largo para abreviarlo.

Sunset Shimmer: La verdad, no creo que traiga tanta confusión. Siempre que estén cerca de sus Twilights, no pasará nada.

Los Spikes se miraron, pero luego aceptaron y volvieron a escuchar lo que la directora Celestia estaba diciendo.

Directora Celestia: Habrá momentos para relajarse; pero tambien para algunas visitas a lugares exóticos que nos ofrece el lugar.

Sub-directora Luna: Para ello, quisiéramos presentar a la jefa del Campamento Everfree. El guardabosque Zecora.

P Twilight y D Spike: ¿Zecora?

Applejack: ¿La conoces?

P Twilight: Bueno, la Zecora de mi mundo. Ella vive en el Bosque Everfree, y es una gran consejera y amiga.

Rainbow Dash: Seguro debe ser una pony genial.

P Twilight: De hecho, allá ella es una cebra.

Pinkie Pie: Oooohhh, una cebra sabia.

En eso, todos los estudiantes observaron que la guardabosques llegaba y se paró entre la directora Celestia y la sub directora Luna. Era una mujer de tez gris, con cabello negro y blanco lacio hasta la mitad de su cadera y su color de ojos era verde azulado. Tenía aretes amarillos en sus orejas. Llevaba puesto una chaqueta de acampar de color verde gris, un polo gris claro de manga corta que en el centro había un símbolo de sol con el círculo dibujado de manera espiral. Unas pulseras largas amarillas en sus brazos. Un short de color crema y unas botas negras.

P Twilighr se sorprendió porque de cierta manera, veía a Zecora, solo que de diferente forma.

Zecora: Bienvenidos al campamento, les aseguro que estarán a gusto.

P Twilight también pudo notar que, al igual que la Zecora de su mundo, ella hablaba en rimas.

Zecora: Hay algunas reglas básicas que deben seguir su arruinar su estadía no quieren permitir. Primero, en la zona de campamento deben estar, ya que si no su visita se puede complicar. Segundo, un jefe de cabaña se les va a asignar para que si tienen problemas puedan ayudar. Tercero, Obedecer a sus jefes de cabaña es una obligación, pues ellos darán su protección. Cualquier consulta sobre una norma, pueden preguntarme sin problema.

Después de esa explicación de las reglas básicas, los profesores llevaron a los estudiantes donde se encontraban las tablas de nombres para poder ver qué cabaña le tocaba a cada uno.

Applejack: Veamos cuál es nuestra cabaña.

Las chicas buscaron sus nombres y para su sorpresa (No para nosotros porque es lo más obvio) estaban en la misma cabaña.

Rainbow Dash: Que bueno, estamos en la misma cabaña, la 105.

H Twilight: Sí, pero hay un problema.

Rarity: ¿Cuál, querida?

H Twilight: En nuestra lista hay un solo nombre de "Twilight Sparkle" y somos dos.

P Twilight: Es cierto.

Fluttershy: Ay, no ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

Sunset Shimmer: Descuiden, hablaremos con Zecora, tal vez ella pueda resolvernos el problema.

Las 8 chicas y los Spikes fueron donde estaba Zecora quien conversaba con la directora y sub-directora.

Sunset Shimmer: Eh, disculpe guardabosques Zecora.

Zecora; ¿Sí chicas?

Sunset Shimmer: Tenemos un problema.

P Twilight: A mí me falta una cabaña.

H Twilight: Verá, ella es mi…eh…hermana.

P Twilight: Sí, somos….gemelas.

H Twilight: Entró a la escuela antes de la visita, supongo que por eso no tiene.

Zecora: Por ese problema no se tienen que preocupar, pues en mi cabaña te puedes quedar.

P Twilight: ¿Enserio?

Zecora: Una cama extra hay para tu comodidad, de seguro te será de utilidad.

P Twilight: Gracias, guardabosques Zecora.

Las chicas y los Spikes se dirigieron a la cabaña donde se iban a quedar todas, excepto P Twilight, para conocer a su jefe de cabaña.

Rarity: Bueno, al menos un problema fue solucionado.

Rainbow Dash: Aun no entiendo por qué no podemos salir de la zona de campamento.

Pinkie: Pie: Oohh, ohh, tal vez sea que habrá una fiesta sorpresa allá en el bosque.

Fluttershy: Yo lo dudo, la guardabosques sonaba muy seria al hablar de él.

H Twilight miró su espectrómetro y vio que ya había cargado.

H Twilight: Chicas, mi espectrómetro ya está listo.

Todas, incluso los Spikes, miraron detenidamente el artefacto redondo de H Twilight. Una luz purpura hacia un movimiento circular hasta que señalo un punto de frente y a la izquierda. H Twilight siguió ese sentido.

H Twilight: Esa magia oscura esta por esa dirección.

Todos la siguieron y llegaron a su destino. Era la parte del bosque que estaba prohibido traspasar por la reglas de Zecora. Sobre todo era también porque estaba separado del campamento con tablas de madera y un letrero que decía: "NO CRUZAR, PELIGROSO".

Rarity: Estupendo, esa magia se encuentra en la zona del bosque en la que no podemos ir.

Sunset Shimmer: Aun así, tenemos que ir.

Fluttershy: Es que…parece peligroso.

P Twilight: Peligroso o no, Sunset tiene razón, tenemos que entrar.

Applejack: Alguien se ha preguntado por qué esa zona de bosque está prohibida.

Escucharon una voz detrás de ellos.

Voz: Varias cosas extrañas han pasado ahí.

Era la de un hombre, con un poco de entre grave y agudo y sonaba seguro. Las chicas voltearon y vieron que era un joven adulto, vestía raro porque en su pie izquierdo llevaba una bota marrón; en su derecha, una verde, pantalones rojos, una camisa amarilla y encima de ella, un suéter de color marrón oscuro, una corbata de dos colores: a la izquierda era de color celeste y a la derecha, morado oscuro. Su piel era de color gris claro, su pelo era desordenado y de color negro. Por último, sus ojos eran extraños. Sus pupilas eran blancas, sus iris eran rojas y sus escleróticas eran amarillas.

Joven adulto: Hola a todas, yo soy…

P Twilight y D Spikes: ¡¿DISCORD?!

Discord (sorprendido): Vaya, yo no los conozco. Es más, tu perro que habla, nunca lo he visto.

P Twilight: Eh, bueno, yo supuse el nombre.

Discord: Bueno, como les decía. Soy Discord, el jefe de la cabaña 105. Tambien me conocen como…. ¡El amo de las bromas! ¡ja,ja,ja,ja!

Las chicas se asustaron un poco, excepto P Twilight y D Spike. Ese Discord se parecía al de su mundo.

P Twilight: ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

Discord se acercó a ella.

Discord: No lo sé, a menos que conozcas a alguien parecido a mí de….no sé… ¿otra dimensión?

P Twilight y D Spike se sorprendieron.

Discord: Ja,ja,ja,ja, era un chiste. Hubiera vistos sus caras. De hecho….pueden.

Discord tenía en sus orejas unas pequeñas cámaras filmadoras, una de color celeste en su oreja izquierda y otra blanca en su oreja derecha. Se las mostró a los dos. Vieron sus caras de asombro.

Discord: Ja,ja,ja, esto es oro.

P Twilight puso una cara de molesta.

DIscord: Bueno, bueno. Me he presentado, supongo que son las que tengo que cuidar.

Applejack: De hecho, sí. Soy Applejack

Discord: Con ese estilo de vaquera, definidamente eres una manzana.

Applejack se enojó un poco por ese comentario.

Discord: Es broma, ja, ja, ja. Nunca me canso de eso.

Rainbow Dash: Soy Rainbow Dash, la mejor del grupo.

Discord: Seguro que sí... (Susurrando) la mejor presumida de todas.

Rainbow Dash escuchó eso y se molestó.

Rarity: Soy Rarity y creo que te puedo dar algunos consejos de moda o nuevos vestuarios.

Discord: De hecho, me gusta mi estilo, aunque el tuyo no durará mucho.

Rarity (molesta): ¡¿Qué?!

Pinkie Pie: Hola, soy Pinkie Pie. Tú estilo es único, ¿Eres el amo de la bromas? ¡Yo sé hacer fiestas! ¿Cuántas bromas haces por día? ¿Tienes afición por otra cosa?...

Discord: Que tierna, aunque me agrada la idea de las fiesta. Una no lo es sin unas buenas bromas. Como ¿Por qué el cabello esponjoso? ¿Perdiste una apuesta en una fiesta por no ser graciosa? Ja,ja,ja

Pinkie Pie (triste): Oye.

Sunset Shimmer: Yo soy Sunset Shimmer.

Discord: Vaya, de brillante no lo estas, si haces algo mal.

Sunset Shimmer (molesta): ¡Hey!

Discord: Ja,ja,ja,ja. Es un clásico.

H Twilight: Soy Twilight, puedes decirme Twi y él es mi perro Spike.

Discord: Vaya, sí que tú y ella (apuntando a P Twilight) sí que son gemelas.

Discord puso sus brazos alrededor de ambas Twilights

Discord: Aunque los lentes y ese cabello no son lo tuyo. Y sus perritos, vaya si me dieran una moneda por las veces que me han dicho si he visto un perro que habla, sería rico, aunque no tanto.

Las Twilights y los Spikes se miraron y luego pusieron una mirada serie a su jefe de cabaña.

Discord: Ja,ja, ja, esto es genial.

Fluttershy: Yo soy….soy…(susurrando)…Flutter….shy.

Discord: Perdón, perdón, no escuche ¿Qué dijiste?

Fluttershy: Soy… (Voz aguda)…Fluttershy.

Discord: ¿Fluttershy? Mmmm, la timidez no sienta bien, a menos que hables con tu abuela.

De su bolsillo, sacó una peluca y se la puso y comenzó a hablar como anciana,

Discord: Oh, sí corazón. Hablar de esa manera es bueno ¿Quieres que te apreté los cachetes? (voz normal) Ja,ja,ja,ja.

Fluttershy: Ohh.

P Twilight: Muy bien, suficiente burla ¿Enserio eres el jefe de la cabaña 105?

Discord: Sí. Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me han asignado. Vaya, a las otras escuelas no les fue bien conmigo. No soportaban mis bromas. Hubieran vistos las caras de la profesora Chrysalis, el director Sombra y el superintendente Tirek, no había precio. En fin, mi jefa Zecora dijo que ya era tiempo en que madurara un poco, por eso me asigno de nuevo una cabaña. Aunque el hacer bromas alegra un poco el ambiente. Dime Rainbow Dash, ¿mi corbata está bien puesta?

Rainbow Dash: ¿Tu corbata?

Se acercó a verla, pero de la corbata salió un polvo.

Rainbow Dash: Coff, coff (luego)... ¡ACHU! ¡ACHU!

Discord: Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja, polvo de estornudo. Ja,ja,ja, es un clásico.

Sunset Shimmer: Oye, eso no es gracioso.

Discord: Vaya sentido del humor que tienen, se le va pasar en uno minutos

P Twilight: Entonces…Discord… ¿Por qué está prohibido ir a zona del bosque del Campamento Everfree?

Discord: Durante mucho tiempo, se han contado historias de que hay algo que vive en esa zona del bosque. Aquellos que entraban, regresaban asustados y advertían a la gente de no entrar. Cuando Zecora fundó el Campamento Everfree y se enteró de la leyenda local, no le tomó importancia hasta que uno de los alumnos de una escuela hace años, entró al bosque y al salir estaba pálido de miedo y repetía que no se tenía que entrar ahí. Por eso construyó una pequeña cerca de madera y puso el letrero.

Sunset Shimmer: ¿Y qué es lo se supone que vive ahí?

Discord: Pfff ¿tengo que describirlo? De hecho….sí y creo que sé cómo.

Las chicas y los Spikes se miraron y luego vieron que Discord, de la nada, sacó un sombrero de copa y un bastón.

(Canción)

La canción empieza lenta

 _Discord: Cuantos han entrado,_

 _Algunos arrastrados en lodo_

 _Un miedo sin igual,_

 _No se expresa como tal_

 _OH ¿Qué podemos hacer?_

Se quedan en silencio, todos, se preguntan por qué.

La canción ahora es rítmica

 _Discord: Muchos dicen: "¿Qué hay ahí?"_

 _Otros responden: "No lo sé"_

 _Eso ya es habitual_

 _No hay que entrar en esa zona_

 _Porque lo dice nuestra ley_

 _Obedécela sin cuestión_

 _Si no quieres una sanción_

 _Ese es mi deber_

 _Aunque hacer bromas también lo es_

 _Pero lo que digo tienen que hacer_

 _Ese bosque embrujado está_

 _O al menos es lo que oí_

 _Deben obedecer_

 _Así no habrá problemas_

 _Sobre todo tú_

P Twilgiht: ¿Yo?

 _Discord: La aventura puede peligrosa_

 _Mas mis bromas solo molestan_

 _Pero mucha risa dan_

 _Aunque el tema no es ese, me gustar recalcar_

 _Lo que puedo hacer_

 _Pero ya saben sin duda_

 _La advertencia que acabo de dar_

 _Así que sean lista_

 _No entren ahí_

 _Si de espanto no quieren huir_

 _Lo único importante que deben saber es que_

 _¡NO ENTREN AHÍ!_

Su última oración la gritó bien fuerte

(Fin de la canción)

Sunset Shimmer: Ok, ok, ya entendimos

Discord: Bien, entonces, les mostraré la cabaña 105. Síganme por favor.

Las chicas lo siguieron.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Y el Discord de tu mundo es tan molesto como él?

P Twiligh: Mayormente, sí.

D Spike: No hay que olvidar que en Equestria, es el amo del caos.

Sunset Shimmer: No se supone que la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna lo vencieron convirtiéndolo en piedra con los elementos de la armonía.

P Twilight: Sí, pero como su conexión con ellas se destruyó, por eso se liberó. Después de unos eventos desagradables con él, mis amigas y yo lo vencimos. Luego, la princesa Celestia pensó que sería de utilidad si se reformara. Gracias a Fluttershy…

Fluttershy la miró extraña

P Twilight: Bueno, la Fluttershy de mi mundo se pudo lograr. En cierta manera, es nuestro amigo. Aunque aún hace cosas raras, pero con menos frecuencia.

Discord llevó a las chicas a la cabaña 105 y vieron que eran grande, para 7 personas y tenía 3 baños y un espejo.

Rarity: No está tan mal.

Discord: Me alegra oir eso. Tengo que hablar con Zecora un rato; pero las atenderán mis 3 pasantes, recién tomaron el trabajo.

Sunset Shimmer: De acuerdo.

Discord se fue y las chicas esperaron a esos pasantes.

Applejack: Vaya, no puedo creer que ese Discord tenga pasantes.

De pronto escucharon una voz que el que hablaba parecía estar aburrido o cansado.

Voz: Bienvenidos al Campamento Everfree. Esta es la cabaña 105 y….

Las chicas y D Spike, a excepción de H Twilight y P Spike, se quedaron heladas. Conocían esa voz mejor que nadie. Voltearon y la vieron. Mejor dicho, las vieron. Una chica con piel amarilla, cabello naranja con amarillo, vestida de color purpura y rosada, ojos de color guinda; la segunda tenía piel rosada, cabello púrpura con celeste, chaqueta cortada de color verde aguado, ojos morados y la última era una chica de piel celeste, ojos rojos, blusa fucsia y cabello celeste con azul oscuro. Estas también quedaron estupefactas.

Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack y P Twilight: ¡¿LAS DAZZLINGS?!

Adagio, Aria y Sonata: ¡¿LAS RAINBOOMS?!

En efecto, las chicas se encontraron de nuevo con las Dazzlings, las 3 sirenas que intentaron usar su magia para poder controlar a los estudiantes mediante su canto que gracias a la magia de la amistad de las Rainbooms fueron detenidas y sus pendientes para el canto fueron destruidos. Ambos grupos estaban asombrados al reencontrarse tras la Batalla de las Bandas.

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

 **ESPERO QUE ESTO LOS HAYA DEJADO SORPRENDIDOS. PRONTO LLEGARÁ EL ENEMIGO Y SU HUESPED PERFECTO…. ¿QUIÉN SERÁ? ESTAMOS CERCA….**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 6: Primer día

Ninguno de los grupos podría creerlo: Dazzlings y Rainbooms encontrándose de nuevo.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?

Sonata: Cómo que qué estamos haciendo aquí, más bien ustedes qué hacen aquí

Aria: Ajjj, es obvio Sonata, ellas se quedaran en la cabaña 105.

Applejack: Respondan la pregunta ¿Qué quieren? ¿Venganza? ¿Nos siguieron hasta acá?

Adagio: Créanlo, nos gustaría venganza, pero no podemos. ¿Quieren saber cómo terminamos aquí? Se los diré: Luego de que ustedes destruyeran nuestros dijes, perdimos nuestro poder musical. En otras palabras, somos desafinadas gracias a ustedes.

Rarity: Ja, se lo merecen por intentar destruir nuestra amistad y controlar a todos en la escuela (miró a Sunset) Solo ellas, no tú.

Sunset Shimmer (Sarcástica): Gracias, Rarity.

Adagio: En fin, luego de eso, como ya no podíamos alimentarnos de energía negativa, teníamos que hacerlo por medios normales como todos. Para ello, necesitábamos…un trabajo.

Las 3 sirenas sintieron escalofríos por esa palabra.

Aria: Y conseguirlo nos resultó muy difícil, porque alguien (mirando a Sonata) no paraba de estropearlo.

Sonata: ¿Cómo iba a saber que cuando la orden de pizza estaba lista no era para comerla nosotras o repartir carteles era darlos en la mano en vez de tirarlos con la caja?

Adagio: Y estuvimos vagando por la ciudad para buscar un trabajo hasta que vimos un anuncio que necesitaban asistentes en el Campamento Everfree, así que fuimos allá.

Aria: Ajj, aunque la cabaña que nos dio la guardabosques Zecora es útil, no soportamos a nuestro jefe Discord.

Sonata: ¿Enserio? A mí me da risa todo lo que hace.

Aria (golpeando un poco la cabeza de Sonata): Es porque no tienes nada adentro, Sonata.

Sonata: ¿Ah sí? Pues yo creo que tú tampoco tengas nada.

Adagio: Y como lo ven, sigo aquí con estas tontas.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Esperan que creamos eso que nos dicen?

Adagio: Como quieran, pregúntele si quieren a Discord o Zecora, notaran que lo dirán de manera normal, sin hechizos ni nada. Sin embargo, como asistentes, también estamos a cargo de la cabaña 105.

Fue donde Adagio noto a ambas Twilights y a ambos Spikes.

Adagio: Vaya, supongo que 2 de ustedes son de Equestria, sobre todo la que no usa lentes.

P Twilight la miró seria y D Spike solo ladró.

Adagio: Bueno, se acabaron las presentaciones. Disfruten su estadía en el Campamento Everfree…. (Susurrando)….espero que no.

Las 3 sirenas se retiraron, aunque primero fueron Adagio y Aria, Sonata solo se quedó dándoles una sonrisa hasta que Aria la jaló para irse. Cuando ya no estaban, las chicas se pusieron a conversar se esta nueva situación.

Rarity: Ay, la magia maligna era ya suficiente, ahora nos volvemos a encontrar con ellas.

Applejack: ¿Sabrán lo de la magia?

P Twilight; No lo creo, no parecía. Lo bueno es que no tienen sus dijes, sin ellos no podrían usarla.

Sunset Shimmer: Aun así, no hay que bajar la guardia. Tal vez sean adolescentes normales; pero pueden hallar otras formas de vengarse.

Fluttershy: Ayy, espero que no.

H Twilight: ¿Quiénes son esas Dazzlings?

Pinkie Pie: 3 sirenas que usaban unos dijes para poder cantar y alimentarse de emociones negativas de aquellos que lo escuchaban. Sí que no saben hacer una buena fiesta con buena música.

H Twilight: Entonces son ellas las que causaron la extraña fluctuación que había detectado hace tiempo en el estadio.

Rainbow Dash: Bueno, también estuvimos ahí y las vencimos con nuestra música, que si era 20% más genial que la de ellas.

Rarity: Con unos vestuarios más elegantes, si me permites decirlo.

Sunset Shimmer: Aunque sería genial que sigan alardeando de nuestra victoria contra ellas, será mejor desempacar y planear lo que vamos a hacer para detener la magia.

P Twilight: Tienes razón, Sunset. Chicas, iré a la cabaña de Zecora a desempacar, las veo al rato.

Sunset Shimmer: De acuerdo.

P Twilight: Vamos, Spike.

D Spike siguió a P Twilight mientras que sus otras amigas siguieron desempacando. Caminaron y vieron que los demás alumnos entraban a sus cabañas y desempacaban. Finalmente, llegaron a la cabaña de Zecora y tocó la puerta. Abrió la guardabosques y la recibió.

Zecora: Bienvenida señorita Twilight, espero que la habitación se te sea de tu agrado.

P Twilight: Gracias guardabosques.

Twilight vio la habitación y tenía una cama con un cuarto de baño, puso sus cosas y D Spike se acostó encima de la cama.

-Disculpe guardabosques Zecora-P Twilight la llamó antes de se fuera-¿Qué es lo que hay en el bosque exactamente?

Zecora la miró, se dio cuenta de que Discord le había contado sobre los sucesos de la zona del bosque Everfree.

Zecora: La leyenda urbana no me preocupaba hasta que algo ahí a mis campistas asustaba. Muchos rumores he escuchado, acerca de animal extraño, oculto en las sombras que incluso no ven con las llamas. Se lo digo princesa, obedezca mis reglas con prudencia.

P Twilighr: De acuerdo.

En eso, P Twilight se percató que ella la llamó princesa.

P Twilight: Espere, ¿me llamó princesa?

Zecora solo sonrió.

Zecora: Sé que de este mundo no eres, ya que en el otro lado tienes deberes. Aprendí en mi tierra a sentir auras y la tuya no es como las otras. Igual que tu perro, cosa que no lo es, espero.

P Twilight y D Spike se miraron y luego a Zecora.

P Twilight: De acuerdo.

En eso, Zecora se retiró, dejándolos confundidos.

D Spike: Tal como la Zecora de nuestro mundo.

P Twilight: Sí, bueno. Sabemos lo que hay en ese bosque. Tenemos que decirles a las demás que debemos ir esta noche.

D Spike: Pero Twiligt, Zecora dijo que no lo hagamos.

P Twilight: Spike, ese animal extraño está en el bosque, de seguro es un Timberwolve, aunque ellos son criaturas malvadas, no poseen magia oscura.

D Spike: Tssss, no me hagas recordar a los Timberwolves.

P Twilight: No te preocupes, Spike. Ya verás que lo solucionaremos juntos. Nada es más fuerte que la magia de la amistad.

Mientras tanto, en la cabaña 105, las otras chicas ya terminaban de desempacar. Rainbow Dash sacó su balón de fútbol.

Rainbow Dash: Saben, chicas, creo que este lugar va a ser asombroso ahora que estoy aquí.

Applejack: ¿Por qué esa actitud tuya no me sorprende?

Rarity se puso sus lentes y saco sus cintas métricas y unas telas

Rarity: Aunque la actitud de Rainbow Dash ya es muy conocida, pienso que el campamento mejoraría con unos vestuarios de campistas para todos. Uyy se me ocurrió uno ahora.

Fluttershy estaba sentada en su cama acariciando a Angel.

Fluttershy: Espero que el espacio sea adecuado para Angel. No me gustaría que le pasara algo malo.

Pinkie Pie: Si estamos bajo la fogata podré darles a todos pasteles, pies, panecillos, manteadas para una fiesta de campamento en una fogata.

Sunset Shimmer: ¿Quién sabe qué lugares habrá para explorar? Emociones y aventuras.

H Twilight: La zonas permitidas del bosque pueden ayudarme a hacer mi ensayo sobre el ambiente. Estudiar el funcionamiento avanzado de las plantas y efectos positivos de ellas.

P Spike: Twilight, tienen que encontrar esa magia.

H Twilight: Es cierto, Spike. No quiero confundir actividades.

Rarity: Hablando de confusión, Twi ¿Cómo tomó Flash al verte a ti y a la princesa Twilight?

H Twilight: Bueno, al principio se sorprendió. De hecho, creí que no entendería. Al final, Twilight logró calmarlo y hacerle saber quién era tal.

Rainbow Dash: Eso bueno. Me acuerdo que cuando te habló pensó que eras ella.

H Twilgiht: je,je,je, sí.

Todas continuaron conversando, pero nadie noto que H Twilight se sonrojó y sonreía mientras jugaba una parte de su cabello. Solo P Spike notó eso, este solo sonrió. Sin embargo, parecía que H Twilight entró en razón y sacudió la cabeza. Esa sensación no la había sentido hasta ahora.

Fue cuando escucharon por el megáfono del campamento la voz de la directora Celestia.

Directora Celestia: Atención alumnos, por favor repórtense en la cafetería, daremos anuncio sobre las actividades que se realizaran en los siguientes días.

Applejack: Me preguntó qué actividades habrá.

Así las chicas fueron al comedor donde se encontraron con P Twilgiht y D Spike.

Sunset Shimmer: ¿Y qué tal tu habitación?

P Twiilight: Esta bien. Hablé con Zecora sobre lo que hay en esa parte del bosque. Creo que puede ser un Timberwolve.

Sunset Shimmer: Pero los Timberwolves no emanan magia oscura.

H Twilight: ¿Qué es un Timberwolve?

P Twilight: Un lobo del bosque Everfree, solo que hecho de madera de árboles.

En eso, la directora Celestia y la subdirectora Luna aparecieron junto con la guardabosques Zecora, los jefes de las cabañas (incluyendo Discord quien no prestaban atención, solo usaba su teléfono para colgar sus ullitmas bromas en su página de internet) y las Dazzlings que estaban al costado de su jefe (Discord). La mayoría de los alumnos se sorprendieron al verlas, pero también se enojaron porque ya sabían y recordaban lo que hicieron cuando estaban en la escuela Canterlot. Aunque Adagio y Aria pusieran mirada de "Que me importa lo que piensen", Sonata solo saludaba de manera feliz e inocente con la mano. Eso hartó a sus 2 amigas sirenas.

Directora Celestia: Bien alumnos, hoy inicia el primer día en el campamento. Se realizará una visita a las ruinas de la casa de las dos hermanas, seguido de un paseo en canoa y luego noches de fogata con sus respectivos grupos y jefes de cabaña.

Subdirectora Luna: Pero antes, quisiéramos decirles que las inscripciones a diferentes talles del campamento están abiertos: Tenemos artes, filmación, yoga, ciencias y música. Los que quieran inscribirse pueden ir con los profesores de taller que están en cada estancia del campamento.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Oyeron eso? Dijeron música, significa que las Rainbooms volverán a tocar.

Pinkie Pie: Wooo-hooo.

Applejack: ¡Sí!

Fluttershy: Que bien

Rarity: Nuevos atuendos para tocar ¡sí!

Las 5 celebraron por eso, mientras que Sunset Shimmer solo reía. Se enfocó en las 2 Twilights.

Sunset Shimmer: Pueden unirse. Después de todo, somos amigas.

P Twilgiht: Sería lindo, me encantaría formar parte de las Rainbooms de nuevo.

H Twilight: La verdad, creo que yo paso. Me uniré al taller de ciencia,

Sunset Shimemr: Vamos Twi, será divertido.

H Twilght: Es que…yo no canto.

P Spike: Claro que cantas, ella canta cuando estamos solos, cuando me pone en mi cama para dormir, incluso en el baño en casa.

H Twilight (sonrojada): ¡SPIKE!

Sunset y P Twilight soltaron una risita.

D Spike: Tú también cantas cuando estás sola Twilight, sobre todo en el castillo.

P Twilight (sonrojada) ¡SPIKE! ¡Claro que no canto sola!

D Spike: Te puedo escuchar cuando voy a la cocina. Una vez, cantaste una canción de ópera en sala del mapa.

Ahora, Sunset y H Twilight se rieron. P Twilight se sonrojó más.

P Twilight: Lo que trato de decir, Twi, es que si te gusta hacer algo, no lo ocultes, puede alegrar a otras personas.

H Twilgiht dudó, pero luego sonrió.

H Twilight: De acuerdo, creo que formar parte de la banda de tus amigas sería algo que me ayudará a aprender más de la amistad.

Sunset Shimmer: De eso no hay duda.

Las 3 se acercaron a sus 5 amigas.

Sunset Shimmer: Chicas, ¿adivinen quien vuelve a las Rainbooms y quien se une a ellas?

Las chicas dijeron "sí" de emoción.

Applejack: Bienvenida de vuelta Twilight. También nos alegra tenerte en las Rainbooms, Twi.

H Twilight: Gracias, chicas. Daré mi mejor esfuerzo.

Rarity: No podríamos espera menos de eso, querida.

Rainbow Dash: Sí, lo harás bien, después de todo mi ban…digo nuestra banda de por sí ya es asombrosa.

H Twilight sonrió

Applejack: Vamos a registrarnos en el taller de música.

Las chicas le preguntaron a la subdirectora música donde estaba la coordinadora del taller d música y les dijo que estaba en el escenario. Se dijeron allá y lo encontraron: Era una mujer con cabello rojo oscuro, ojos verdes, tez rosada, llevaba puesto un short verde azulado, un polo blanco y una bufanda. Vio a las chicas y sonrió.

Chica: Bienvenidas al Campamento Everfree, soy Gloriosa Daisy, la coordinadora del taller de música del campamento ¿Vienen a inscribirse al taller de música?

Rainbow Dash: Desde luego, somos las Rainbooms y arrasaremos con el lugar.

Gloriosa Daisy: Je,je,je, de acuerdo, por favor pongan en esta lista el nombre de la banda y de los integrantes.

Rainbow Dash tomó la lista y puso los nombres tal como ella lo pidió. Se lo entregó y esta se sorprendió.

Gloriosa Daisy: ¿Twilight Sparkle y Twilight Sparkle?

Ambas Twilight soltaron una risa incomoda porque sabían que aunque acortaran el nombre de una, de todas manera sería extraño ver ambos nombres completos.

H Twilight: Verá, pues, somos hermanas. Lo malo es que nuestros nombres son los mismos por….confusión

P Twilight: Sí, mamá y papá se equivocaron, la emoción de tener gemelas.

H Twilight: Sí, prefiero Twi, a ella le puedes decirle Twilight.

Gloriosa Daisy las miró de manera rara, pero accedió.

Gloriosa Daisy: De acuerdo. Bueno Rainbooms, ya son parte del taller de música del Campamento Everfree.

Las chicas gritaron de emoción hasta que otra alumna hizo su aparición.

Trixie: No celebren todavía su victoria, la gran y poderosa Trixie con su banda Trixie y las Ilusiones será quien arrase este campamento.

Las chicas (solo Sunset, P Twilight, Rarity y Rainbow Dash) la miraron seria con mirada: "Lo que tú digas". Trixie tomo la lista y escribió el nombre de su banda y de sus integrantes. También aparecieron otra bandas, La de Flash, Lyra y Bon Bon, las Cutie Mark Crusaders, incluso Snips y Snails (que como sabemos, ellos son malos rapeando)

Pinkie Pie: Oh, apuesto que este primer día va a estar lleno de sorpresa.

(Música)

 _Estudiantes: Hoy ha empezado_

 _Diversión sin igual_

 _¿Qué vamos hacer?_

 _Muchas opciones hay_

 _Coro: Hay, hay_

Se formaron los grupos para visitar la casa de las dos hermanas

 _Estudiantes: Lo vamos a disfrutar_

 _Como va avanzando el día_

 _Conocemos más y mostramos nuestro interés_

 _Al fin libres del estrés_

 _¿Qué mejor lugar que Everfree?_

 _Aun con una prohibición_

Las chicas mientras recorrían las ruinas, H Twilight y P Twilight no dejaban de mirar la zona del bosque que estaba restringido el ingreso.

 _Pasarla bien es nuestra misión_

Los estudiantes veían las ruinas, por accidente Derpy tocó un pedazo e hizo que se cayera un poco al otro lado. Todas la miraron y ella soltó una sonrisa de vergüenza.

 _En el Campamento Everfree_

 _Todo inolvidable será_

 _Coro: será, será,_

 _Estudiantes La brisa del aire_

 _Se siente en nuestra piel_

En la cafetería, Pinkie Pie preparaba un pastel al lado del cocinero.

Pinkie Pie: Y con ricos pasteles con miel.

 _Estudiantes: Oh sí, Oh sí,_

 _esta aventura es tan genial_

 _Coro: genial, genial_

 _Sunset Shimmer: Más con nuestra magia será_

 _Coro: será, será_

 _Estudiantes: No se puede parar._

Ahora estaban dando el paseo en canoa, se formaron los mismos grupos de cabañas, en otras palabras, las 8 chicas, estaban en la canoa junto con Discord y las 3 pasantes, ósea las sirenas. Las chicas remaban junto con las Dazzlings. Sonata de pronto se distrajo jugando con su chaleco salvavidas que por accidente accionó el botón para que se infle, la hizo perder el equilibrio y se cayó al lago no sin arrastrar a Aria porque intentó agarrarse de ella, esta misma agarró a Adagio y también cayó. Las 3 sirenas terminaron en el agua. Las chicas solo soltaron una pequeña risa, mientras que Discord usó su cámara para filmar lo que paso. Aria y Adagio pusieron cara -_- y luego miraron a Sonata que sonrió también de vergüenza.

 _Estudiantes: Campamento Everfree_

 _Comparación no hay_

 _Coro: No hay, no hay_

 _Estudiantes: Nuestro espíritu aumento_

 _Eso no se puede discutir_

 _Bienvenidos…._

 _Bienvenidos…_

 _Bienvenidos al Campamento Everfree_

(Fin de la música)


	8. Chapter 8

**SIENTO LA DEMORA, MIS CLASES TERMINARON Y ESTARÉ DE VACACIONES POR UN MES. PERO AHORA LES DEJO CON EL CAPITULO QUE, SEGÚN YO, ES EL MEJOR QUE HE ESCRTIO DE MI FANFIC DE MLP EQUESTRIA GIRLS. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y COMENTEN**

Capítulo 7: El huésped perfecto

En la noche, luego que se completaron las dos actividades, cada estudiante se reunió con sus respectivos jefes de cabaña y formaron sus zonas para hacer fogata. El grupo de las chicas estaban ellas, P Twilight, D Spike, el jefe de cabaña DIscord y sus 3 pasantes, las sirenas Adagio, Aria y Sonta. Había algo de tensión en ambos grupos. Las chicas (excepto H Twilight, Pinkie Pie y P Spike) y D Spike miraban serios a las Dazzlings, igual ellas (excepto Sonata). Pinkie Pie y Sonata eran las únicas que tenían miradas o bien alegres o bien perdidas. (Las chicas llevaban trajes que Rarity había hecho –personalmente digo que serán los que usaran en la película oficial, solo traten de imaginarlo-)

Discord: Bueno, parece que hay algo de tensión entre mis pasantes y mis campistas. Me pregunto por qué será.

Adagio: Es una larga historia.

Pinkie Pie: Que incluye control mental, música y varias transformaciones.

Sonata: No olvides el martes de tacos y el ponche de frutas.

Pinkie Pie: Eso tambien.

Aria: Cuando solo bastaba una que dijera todo lo que piensa.

Rainbow Dash: Por primera vez, estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Discord: ¿Mis pasantes cantando? Ja, la última vez que lo hicieron creí que un animal agonizaba.

Las 3 sirenas lo miraron de mala manera.

Discord: ¿Qué? Miren el lado bueno. El video que grabé de ustedes para mi página de bromas es uno de 50 más vistos.

Adagio: Sí, pero todos los comentarios son de burlas.

Discord: Ayy, no todos. Veamos.

Discord sacó su celular y vio su página.

DIscord: "Peores que mi hermana", "callen al pobre animal", "Se me destruyen los tímpanos"…

Ya las 3 sirenas estaban molestas mientras que Rainbow Dash soltaba una risilla.

Discord: Está bien, está bien. Admito que son horribles los comentarios, pero al menos es un video visto. Sin mencionar que el reciente que cuando se caen al lago recibe cada vez más visitas, con eso es suficiente para mí.

De pronto, apareció la guardabosques Zecora.

Zecora: ¿Está disfrutando su estadía con su guía mis campistas?

Fluttershy: Mmmhh

Rarity, Sunset Shimmer, Applejack, P Twilight: Sí

Los Spikes ladraron.

H Twilight y Pinkie Pie: Claro

Rainbow Dash: Sí (susurrando) Aunque sería mejor si no hiciera tantas bromas pesadas y que ellas no estuiveran aquí.

Zecora: Discord, espero que controles tu manera de bromear, para que a estas chicas y a tus pasantes no les causes malestar.

Discord: Oh no te preocupes jefa. Verás que yo puedo manejar la cabaña con responsabilidad (susurrando) Pero dirigir una cabaña con mis bromas es mucho más divertido. Sabes Zecora, mis campistas están muy intrigadas sobre los eventos en esa zona del bosque Everfree que prohibiste el ingreso. Les contarías con más detalle.

Zecora dudó, pero decidió hacerlo, las chicas no estaban seguras, no porque tenían miedo sino porque oirían esto frente a las sirenas, si sospechaban algo de esa magia, sería más difícil localizarla. La guardabosques se acercó a la fogata

Zecora: Atención, chicos. Los rumores hablan, lo que se escucha espanta. La leyenda del Everfree van a conocer.

Las chicas y los Spikes no dejaron de prestar atención a lo que hablaba Zecora, Discord filmaba, mientras que las sirenas Adagio y Aria solo soltaron miradas de aburrimiento. Sonata era la única que prestaba atención.

Zecora: Durante mucho tiempo ha vivido algo ahí, un animal que ni con la luz se puede ver. Eso para muchos es de temer. Nunca sale de esa zona, por eso construí el muro de madera.

Sunset Shimmer: ¿Conoce su apariencia o algo específico de él?

Zecora: El último campista que entró y salió, hablo de colores azul y negro. No muy esto se tomó. Pero eso les advierto, no crucen, pues se enfrentarán a lo que más temen.

Las chicas, incluso Rainbow Dash, estaban algo asustadas por la forma de como habló Zecora. Fue con se retiró para ver a los demás campistas. Adagio y Aria solo bostezaron.

Adagio: Un cuento solo para atraer gente, ya hemos oído de leyendas urbanas desde que llegamos.

Aria: Y de verdad esta fue la más aburrida de todas.

Sonata: ¿Bromean? A mí me dio miedo.

Aria: A ti te da miedo un sándwich que tiene jamón aunque se nota que sí.

Sonata: Ver el jamón salirse del pan es mejor que pensar que no lo pusieron.

Adagio: Ajjj, no puede ser.

Las chicas y los Spikes se miraron mutuamente, a pesar de haber sido malvadas, parecía que la forma en que se molestaban las sirenas era una muestra de afecto la una a la otra. En eso, el espectrómetro de H Twilight empezó a brillar y señaló la zona prohibida del bosque. Le avisó a P Twilight. Ella a las demás que entendieron el mensaje.

Discord: Bueno chicas, llegó la hora de dormir. Mañana nos esperan más actividades que realizar.

Todos se pararon mientras que Discord apagó la fogata. Igualmente, los otros alumnos se dirigieron a sus cabañas por órdenes de sus jefes.

Las chicas caminaron hacia su cabañaa cuando por accidente, P Twilight se tropezó con la misma persona con la quien siempre lo hace.

Flash Sentry: Hola, Twilight.

P Twilight: Je,je,je Hola Flash.

Flash Sentry: ¿Te gustó el primer día en el campamento?

P Twilight: Sí, no es algo que haya pasado en Equestria pero sí.

Flash Sentry: Sabes, no pude evitar escuchar la fascinación que tenías sobre la leyenda del bosque ¿Tiene algo que ver con magia o el regreso de esas problemáticas sirenas?

P Twilight: Bueno, ellas no causaran estragos como antes, mientras que lo otro, pues si es magia.

Flash Sentry: Sabes, si no te molesta…podría ayudarte. Sé que no tengo magia, pero después de lo que pasó en la batalla de las bandas, siento que te lo debo.

P Twilight: Flash, no fue tu culpa. Ellas pusieron un hechizo a todos en la escuela.

Flash Sentry: Lo sé, pero me gustaría ayudar.

P Twilight no pudo evitar sonrojarse por Flash, sí que él trataba de ayudarla siempre, aun si él no poseyera magia.

P Twilight: Está bien. Mis amigas y yo nos reuniremos cerca de la cerca de madera dentro de 2 horas. Te esperamos allí.

Flash Sentry: De acuerdo.

Ambos chicos se retiraron y ella alcanzó a sus amigas y a los Spikes.

Applejack: Twilight ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?

P Twilight: Oh nada. Flash nos quiere ayudar así que le dije que podía reunirse con nosotras dentro de 2 horas en la cerca.

Sus amigos soltaron una risilla que hizo que P Twilight se sonrojara. H Twilight también lo hizo, pero esa sonrisa se le fue, no entendía pero ver como Flash y su contraparte poni estaban juntos le hacía poner algo triste.

Sunset Shimmer: ¿Esta bien, Twi?

H Twilight: ¿Oh?, oh sí Sunset. Solo pensaban en lo que vamos a hacer.

Rainbow Dash: Eso es fácil, entraremos a esa zona prohibida y detendremos esa cosa que habita con nuestra genialidad.

Fluttershy: Ayy, espero que no sea peligroso.

Rarity: Uy, no creo que tener atuendos para entrar allí.

Applejack: No te ofendas Rarity, pero creo que no será necesario.

Pinkie Pie: Sí, porque lo podemos dejar para la fiesta de liberación de criaturas mágicas.

P Twilight: Bueno, nos vemos en 2 horas chicas. Vamos Spike.

D Spike: En seguida, Twilight. Hasta dentro de 2 horas, perro Spike.

P Spike: Hasta dentro de 2 horas, dragón Spike.

P Twilight y D Spike fueron a la cabaña de Zecora y las chicas y P Spike fueron a la suya. Discord se cercioró que todas estuvieran allí. Estaban completos y cerró la puerta. Discord también ordenó a las 3 sirenas que vayan a su cabaña para luego comenzar temprano en la madrugada.

 **2 horas después…**

Ya los alumnos, profesores, jefes de cabaña y coordinadores estaban dormidos y el campamento estaba totalmente en silencio. H Twilight fue la primera en despertarse, junto con P Spike.

H Twilight: Pss, chicas, ya es hora.

Las 6 se levantaron y se pusieron sus trajes (lo que usan siempre) y llevaron y P Spike salieron de puntillas y más adelante se encontraron con P Twilight y D Spike.

P Twilight: Fue difícil no hacer ruido sin que Zecora se moviera de su cama todo el tiempo.

Applejack: Bueno, reunamos con Flash en la cerca.

Las 8 chicas y los Spike llegaron y vieron a Flash que las esperaba,

P Twilight: Bueno, ya estamos todos. Ahora, todo depende de ti, Twi.

H Twilight activó su espectrómetro y vio que la señal era la misma y apuntaban adentro del bosque.

H Twilight: Es por aquí, síganme.

Los chicos y los Spikes pasaron la cerca de madera y entraron al boque. Aunque el miedo se notaba en Fluttershy y hasta en Rainbow Dash, no pararon. Después de todo, esa zona del bosque sí era teneborsa. H Twilight era la que estaba al frente de todos mientras su espectrómetro apuntaba de frente, luego para la derecha y luego a la izquierda.

Rainbow Dash: Eh, no te ofendas Twi pero ¿sabes adónde vamos?

H Twilight: Mi espectrómetro rastrea la frecuencia la frecuencia de esa magia y por lo que hemos oído de Discord y Zecora, lleva aquí demasiado tiempo.

P Twilight: Por esa razón seguramente le cuesta rastrear toda la fuente.

H Twilight: Exacto.

Fluttershy: Ahh, no me gusta estar aquí. Creo que no debí dejar a Angel solo en la cabaña.

Rarity: No eres la única, querida. Tener que pisar tanta tierra no le hace bien a mis zapatos.

Applejack: Creo que hay un problema más grande que eso, Rarity.

Pinkie Pie: ¿Cómo que no hay luz de Luna? ¿Qué estamos en un bosque con una leyenda tenebrosa? ¿Lo que buscamos puede ser un Timebrwolve?

Applejack: Ok, tal vez hay más problemas que eso.

P Spike: Sabes dragón Spike, creo que debimos quedarnos en nuestra cabaña.

D Spike: Ok, sí que estoy de acuerdo contigo perro Spike, este lugar sí que es tenebroso en la noche.

Sin que ninguno se diera cuenta. Atrás de ellos había un árbol completamente negro, de pronto una especie de líquido bajaba del árbol y este volvió a su color original, solo que sus hojas estaban marchitas. El líquido era un color azul oscuro y se movía como serpiente. El líquido vio un venado cerca de él. Se le acercó y lo agarró….

Mientras todos seguían a H Twilight, ella notó que la luz de su espectrómetro comenzó a parpadear.

H Twilight: Estamos cerca, mi espectrómetro detecta la energía mágica.

Las chicas se pusieron un poco nerviosas, incluso Sunset Shimmer, los Spike fueron con sus respectivas Twilights y Flash miraba por los alrededores para ver si había algo. Seguía parpadeando la luz del espectrómetro hasta que paró solo mostraba la dirección contraria al camino que tomaron.

H Twilight: Según el rastro, la magia maligna esta…atrás de nosotros.

Flash volteó y vio que una criatura saltaba hacia ellos.

Flash Sentry: ¡Agáchense!

Las chicas hicieron lo que Flash dijo y vieron que la criatura había saltado encima de ellos. Lo vieron y tenía una apariencia extraña. Parecía un animal cuadrúpedo con pezuñas, una cola larga y unos cuernos, pero eran extraños, además era grande y sus ojos eran rojos profundos. El color de su piel era azul negruzco. Soltaba gruñidos que espantaban.

Rarity: ¡¿PERO QUÉ ES ESA COSA?!

P Spike: ¿NO ES UN TIMBERWOLVE?

D Spike: ¡NO, DEFINITIVAMENTE NO LO ES!

La criatura fue hacia ellos, lo esquivaron y se dividieron en dos grupos. A la derecha estaban Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, P Twilight, D Spike, y Fluttershy; a la izquierda, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, H Twilight, P Spike y Flash Sentry. La bestia volvió a soltar un rugido, H Twilight miró su espectrómetro apuntaba a la bestia.

H Twilight: La magia proviene de él.

Applejack: ¿Qué clase de criatura de Equestria es esta?

P Twilight: Nunca había ninguna igual.

Sunset Shimmer: Tampoco yo, ni en los libros que tenía aparece algo como eso.

La criatura miró a los grupos, parecía olerlos.

Rarity: Sería un buen momento para transformarnos.

Las chicas intentaron sacar las orejas y la cola como las otra veces, pero era difícil concentrarse.

Rainbow Dash: Me gustaría tener mis alas para enfrentar esa cosa.

Las chicas no podían transformarse y ya estaba algo asustadas. La criatura los miraba, era como si quisiera escoger una presa. Fue cuando alguien le lanzó piedras pequeñas.

Flash Sentry: Oye bestia, metete con alguien de tu tamaño o aunque sea con alguien más grande.

La criatura le gruñó y fue tras él.

P Twilight: ¡Flash!

Flash una vez más se agachó y agarró un pedazo de tronco. La criatura solo lo miró. Parecía evaluarlo. Flash puso el troco para defenderse y la criatura fue hacia él. Ambos cayeron hacia un rincón. Las chicas y los Spikes corrieron rápidamente hacia el lugar donde cayeron ambos.

P Twilight: ¡Flash!

Vieron a Flash que se estaba levantando y frotándose la cabeza.

Flash Sentry: Auch, eso dolió.

P Twilight: Flash ¿estás bien?

Flash Sentry: Sí, creo, fue un golpe leve.

P Twilight: ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Flash Sentry: Esa cosa iba a lastimarlas, no quería que pasara algo malo.

Sunset Shimmer: Tranquila, Twilight. Lo importante es que estamos todos bien.

Applejack: Oigan, ¿y la criatura?

De pronto, de entre los arbustos se escuchó un ruido. Se asustaron creyendo que era la criatura, pero en vez de eso, salió un venado que simplemente pareció asustado y se fue corriendo lejos de ellos.

Fluttershy: Era un venado, pobrecito. Ese horrible monstruo debió haberlo asustado.

H Twilight miró de nuevo su espectrómetro y noto que la luz se había apagado.

H Twilight: Parece que se fue, mi espectrómetro no capta la magia.

P Twilight: Lo mejor será continuar mañana.

D Spike: Sí, por favor, este bosque es muy tenebroso.

Flash se paró y todos decidieron irse de regreso al Campamento Everfree para evitar meterse en problemas en caso que supieran que no estaban en sus respectivas cabañas. Nadie se dio cuenta, pero había una especie de líquido oscuro detrás de la chaqueta de Flash, del mismo color que la criatura y del mismo que había salido del árbol.

Al pasar de nuevo la cerca de madera, Flash se despidió de las chicas y se fue despacio para evitar que los profesores o jefes de cabaña lo oyeran. Las chicas y los Spike se reunieron en la cabaña 105.

P Twilight: Será mejor continuar mañana. Twi, avisanos de inmediato cuando tu espectrómetro vuelva a captar la magia oscura.

H Twilight: De acuerdo. Buenas noches, Twilight.

P Twilight: Buenas noches, Twi. Buenas noches, chicas.

Chicas: Buenas noches.

P Twilight: Vámonos, Spike.

D Spike siguió a P Twilight mientras que las otras chicas y P Spike entraron a la cabaña 105. Se pusieron sus pijamas y se acostaron cada una en sus camas. Eran 6 camarotes y una cama personal. Era Fluttershy abajo, Rainbow Dash arriba, lo mismo era Applejack y Pinkie Pie en el mismo orden y H Twilight junto con P Spike y Sunset Shimmer en el mismo orden. Rarity era la que dormía en la personal.

Fluttershy (acariciando a Angel): Definitivamente, no pienso volver a ese lugar tenebroso.

Rainbow Dash: Pero tenemos que ir, hemos enfrentado cosas peores.

Applejack: Lo sé, pero hasta yo tengo que admitir que esa criatura dio bastante miedo.

Rarity: Sí, creí que el miedo que tenía iba a malograr mi piel. Sunset, querida ¿estás segura de que no hay una criatura similar en Equestria?

Sunset Shimmer: Para nada, se lo que sea, jamás vi una como esa. Es más, no creo que sea de Equestria.

Pinkie Pie: Esperen…Esta cama en muy suave….Si no es de Equestria ¿Cómo puede haber emanado magia oscura?

Sunset Shimmer: No lo sé.

H Twilight: Lo más raro es que al desaparecer, mi espectrómetro dejó de brillar como si se hubiera esfumado.

P Spike: Pero según Zecora, esa cosa nunca sale de esa zona del bosque, seguro se habrá quedado allí (bostezando): Bueno, sea lo que sea, sé que lo descubrirán mañana. Lo mejor sería…dormir.

Así nomás, P Spike se durmió en los brazos de H Twilight, las chicas soltaron una risilla.

H Twilight: Tienes razón, Spike, lo mejor será dormir. Buenas noches.

Sunset Shimmer, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack y Rarity: Buenas noches.

Las que estaban en la cama de abajo apagaron las luces y se fueron a dormir. Mientras tanto, P Twilight y D Spike llegaron a la cabaña de Zecora, de puntillas entraron y fueron a la habitación de P Twilight. Se puso el pijama que H Twilight le había prestado y se metió a la cama. D Spike se subió también.

D Spike: Cielos, Twilight. Esa criatura sí que era más aterradora que un Timberwolve.

P Twilight: Lo sé, Spike. Nunca había visto una parecida. Es más no sabía que existía esa clase de criatura. Lo mejor sería que mañana le pida a Sunset que envié un mensaje a la Princesa Celestia, en caso que ella supiera que clase de criatura mágica estamos enfrentando.

D Spike: Parece una buena idea. (Bostezó): Quiero dormir y olvidar ese horrible bosque de mi mente.

P Twilight: Ja,ja,ja, está bien. Descansa. Buenas noches.

D Spike: Buenas noches.

P Twilight apagó la luz y D Spike se durmió. P Twilight se iba a dormir, pero no podía dejar de pensar en la criatura ni en su misteriosa desaparición. Finalmente, cerró los ojos y se durmió.

De vuelta en la cabaña 105, H Twilight no deja de rodar en la cama, parecía tener una pesadilla.

En la pesadilla, ella estaba corriendo en los pasillos de la Escuela Canterlot, mientras que escuchaba una siniestra risa. Corría y corría, pero los pasillos parecían infinitos hasta que llegó a un callejón sin salida. La risa siniestra se escuchaba cada vez más fuerte y volteó a ver quién era. Era una chica de color morado claro y oscuro, zapatos de cristal celeste, tenía alas moradas oscuras, cejas de fuego celestes, igual que sus ojos cuerno, y su cabello parecía una llama, era su forma de magia oscura.

Midnight Sparkle: ¿Te alegra verme?

H Twilight: No, tú ya no estás. La magia de mis amigas fue capaz de destruirte y hacerme entrar en razón.

Midnight Sparkle: No puedes deshacerte de mí, soy tu hambre de conocimiento, tu sed de magia, mientras estés con ellas, yo siempre existiré, JAJAJAJA.

H Twilight se tapó los oídos hasta que por fin despertó. Todas sus amigas estaban dormidas y ella solo suspiro, pero su pesadilla hizo despertar a su perro.

P Spike: Twilight ¿estás bien?

H Twilight: Si, Spike. Solo fue una pesadilla, ya pasó. Volvamos a dormir.

P Spike volvió a acostar encima de la cama de H Twilight y ella, asustada por su lado oscuro pero ya calmándose, volvió a dormir.

Tras la conversación de las chicas, las intrigas de P Twilight y la pesadilla de H Twilight, algo pasaba en una cabaña más al fondo. En ella estaban los chicos Sandalwood, Micro Chips, Brawly Beats, Capitan Planet, Norman y Flash Sentry. Los 6 chicos estaban dormidos y sin que lo notaran, de la chaqueta de Flash salió el líquido azul negruzco. Este mismo observaba a los chicos, parecía que buscaba algo o, mejor dicho, a alguien. Enfocó la vista en Flash, quien dormía en la cama de abajo mientras que Sandalwood en la de arriba. Se acercó arrastrándose hasta que llegó a la cima de la cama. Luego, el líquido se adhirió primero a la mano derecha de Flash, seguido de todo el brazo derecho, luego de su pecho, piernas, cuando llegó a su cabeza, comenzó a cubrirla toda. Fue cuando Flash despertó de golpe, intento hablar pero no podía, ya estaba encima de su boca y luego del resto de su cara cubriendo todo, incluso los ojos…

Todo era negro para Flash, fue cuando sintió que estaba despertando de un suelo.

Flash Sentry: ¿Qué pasó?

Al despertarse dio cuenta que no estaba en su cabaña, sino en la zona prohibida del Campamento Everfree encima de un árbol viejo y marchito, donde se ella y sus amigas se encontraron con la criatura. Él se sentía extraño y miró sus manos. No podía creerlo, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de una especie de traje azul negruzco, parecía una armadura. Las partes robustas eran sus muslos, su pecho que tenía el símbolo de su camisa: el escudo con el rayo, sus hombros y brazos, además el color de ellos era azul oscuro, lo demás (sus manos, antebrazos, piernas y pies que parecían botas) eran morado oscuro. Bajo del árbol y se dirigió al lago que estaba cerca de él. Vio su reflejo y notó que en su cabeza tenía una especie de casco orgánico (que es parte de la cabeza) de color negro con un poco de azul negruzco, su cara era completamente de color morado oscuro, no parecía tener boca y no veía su nariz, sin embargo podía respirar y hablar. Sus ojos eran de color rojo. No entendía que pasó, así que parpadeo para ver si soñaba, no era un sueño, sino todo lo contrario, real en absoluto.

Flash Sentry: ¿Qué es esto?

Al escucharse hablar fuerte, sintió que su voz era más grave de lo normal. Comenzó a mover sus manos, sus brazos. Sentía algo, algo que nunca había sentido antes, era una especie de….poder.

Flash Sentry: Vaya, me siento diferente. Esto… se siente…bien.

Flash podía sentir el poder que le daba esta forma. Simplemente se puso en posición de "en sus marcas" y se impulsó tanto que saltó a gran altura. Era increíble, luego terminó en un árbol en el cual se sostuvo, y luego agarró un pedazo de rama gruesa y lo arrancó del árbol, se volvió más fuerte que antes. Saltó una vez más y llegó a una pequeña montaña en donde de sus manos salieron garras que usó para mantenerse pegado a él. Seguido de eso, regresó al bosque dando un salto grande y sintió que era más rápido que antes. Corrió a una velocidad que todo atleta soñaría en hacerlo. Tras estas pruebas, estaba asombrado. Sin que él lo hiciera lo que cubría su cara bajo hasta que podía ver su rostro de nuevo. Flash en su mirada reflejaba asombro, admiración y felicidad.

Flash Sentry: Esto me gusta.


	9. Chapter 9

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: ESTE ES SIN DUDA, EL CAPITULO MÁS LARGO QUE HE ESCRITO, PERO ESPERO QUE HAYA VALIDO LA PENA. DISFRUTENLO**.

Capítulo 8: El poder corrompe, el poder absoluto corrompe absolutamente.

A la mañana siguiente, H Twilight se despertó primero que sus amigas. A su costado, P Spike aún estaba dormido acurrucado cerca de su dueña. Lo acarició y luego sacó del cajón que estaba derecha su espectrómetro.

H Twilight: Veamos si puedo volver a rastrear esa energía.

Encendió su aparato, pero no hubo suerte. El espectrómetro no brillaba como la otra vez, como si su presencia se hubiera esfumado junto con la criatura que vieron en la zona prohibida del Campamento Everfree.

H Twilight: No hay actividad.

De pronto, escuchó la voz de su compañera de arriba.

Sunset Shimme: Twi, ya despertaste ¿Revisabas tu espectrómetro?

H Twilight: Sí, pero nada. No es un mal funcionamiento sino que la magia maligna se ha esfumado.

Sunset Shimmer: No hay portales aquí, solo en la estatua de la escuela. La magia maligna era obvio que provenía de la criatura. Seguramente al irse, el rastro también se fue.

H Twilight: Es posible.

En eso, P Spike despertó.

P Spike: (bostezó) ¿Por qué hacen tanto ruido?

Seguidamente fueron despertando sus amigas una por una.

Rarity: Ay, concuerdo con Spike (se quitó el antifaz) Hay ciertas personas que necesitan un sueño reparador, en especial después de lo que pasó anoche.

Applejack: Rarity, creo que el descanso de belleza fue suficiente.

Rainbow Dash: Opino lo mismo, es nuestro segundo día de campamento, habrá nuevas actividades que realizar y no quiero perdérmelas.

Fluttershy: Mientras sean dentro del campamento, no me molestaría.

Pinkie Pie: Oh me pregunto qué actividades no aguardan. Espero que sea competencia de hacer pasteles, cupcakes, muffins…Uyyy, sería grandioso.

La charla fue interrumpida cuando la puerta fue abierta por las pasantes de su jefe de cabaña, es decir, las sirenas o las Dazzlings.

Rarity: Vaya, ustedes sí que no saben tocar la puerta.

Adagio: Como sea, vístanse porque se servirá el desayuno en el comedor dentro de 10 minutos.

Sonata: Habrá waffles con miel…Mmmm…waffles con miel.

Puso la mirada perdida mientras se los imaginaba.

Aria: Sí, luego terminas con las manos pegajosas ya sea en tu vestuario o cabello.

Sonata: ¿Ah sí?, pues yo creo que esta vez serás tú la que termine con las manos pegajosas.

Adagio: Ahh, solo vayan ustedes (refiriéndose a las chicas) en 10 minutos al comedor.

Adagio y sus compañeras se retiraron cerrando la puerta.

Rainbow Dash: Teníamos que volver a verlas.

Applejack: No lo sé, la verdad ya estoy sintiendo lástima por ellas.

Sunset Shimmer: Con la destrucción de sus dijes ya no tienen sus poderes, creo que tanto tiempo tenerlos y perderlos fue un golpe duro.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Hablan enserio? Esas 3 casi toman toda la escuela y destruyen nuestra amistad.

Sunset Shimmer: Rainbow Dash, recuerdas que yo también hice eso ¿verdad?

Rainbow Dash: Sí, pero…pero…

H Twilight: Sentir lastima por alguien que pasa por momentos difíciles no es malo. Lo único que podemos esperar es que se acostumbren y lo superen.

Fluttershy: Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Twi.

Rarity: Ay, querida hablaste como toda una experta en la amistad.

H Twilight: ¿Yo? Je,je,je, pero si recién lo estoy aplicando.

Pinkie Pie: Sí, pero fue un buen consejo.

Sunset Shimmer: Twi, tú y la princesa Twilight saben de amistad aunque no te lo parezca. Es algo que se ve en ambos mundos. Diferentes espejos, diferentes formas, misma personalidad.

H Twilight sonrió por el comentario que hizo Sunset. Sin embargo, aún estaba algo nerviosa por las lecciones de amistad que estaba recibiendo y también asustada por la pesadilla que tuvo anoche sobre su lado oscuro que le decía que mientras más pase con ellas, Midnight Sparkle seguiría existiendo.

Al otro extremo de las cabañas, estaba la de la guardabosques Zecora. P Twilgiht comenzó a abrir los ojos y estiró sus manos. D Spike estaba a su costado dormido todavía.

P Twilight: Vaya, qué noche. Ojala esa criatura no haya causado estragos.

D Spike: No, pero me interrumpes el sueño, Twilight.

P Twilight: Ja,ja,ja. Lo siento, Spike.

En eso, tocaron la puerta. P Twilight se levantó y la abrió: Era Zecora.

P Twilight: Buenos días, guardabosques Zecora.

Zecora: Buenos días, jovencita Twilight. Todos se reunirán en el comedor 1n días minutos para poder desayunar.

P Twilight: Gracias. En seguida voy.

La guardabosques se retiró de la habitación y P Twilight se sentó encima de su cama. D Spike se acercó a ella.

D Spike: ¿Sospechaba algo de nuestra salida de anoche?

P Twilight: No. Solo espero que no causemos problemas por salir así.

D Spike: Hay una criatura que vive en esa parte del bosque. Además, ella sabe que tú y yo no somos de aquí. Seguramente lo entenderá.

P Twilight: Ojala, Spike.

En otra cabaña, se encontraba los chicos Mircro Chips, Norman, Sandalwood, Capitán Planet, Brawly Beats y Flash Sentry. Los 5 primeros ya se habían levantado, estaban a punto de salir cuando Brawly Beats notó que Flash seguía dormido.

Brawly Beats: Flash, despierta. Tenemos que ir al comedor.

Flash estaba moviéndose hasta que por fin abrió los ojos.

Brawly Beats: ¿Noche dura?

Flash Sentry: Más bien, sueño extraño.

Brawly Beats: Bueno, apresúrate.

Flash Sentry: Sí, ya voy.

Flash se vistió y antes de ponerse su chaqueta, recordó.

Flash Sentry: Vaya, que sueño tan raro. ¿Terminar en el bosque con una especie de….traje azul oscuro y morado? ¿Mis reflejos mejorados? Estos asuntos de magia en la escuela me están afectado la cabeza.

Flash agarró su chaqueta y noto algo extraño.

Flash: Mi chaqueta no es azul-negro.

En efecto, no tenía las rayas blancas y rojas. Era completamente un azul negruzco. De pronto noto que una especie de líquido de ese color se desprendió de su chaqueta dejándola como antes. El líquido se movió. Esto lo sorprendió.

Flash: ¿Pero qué…? Entonces todo fue real.

El líquido se movía como un gusano, pero no parecía que le iba a hacer daño a Flash.

Flash: ¿Tú fuiste quién me dio esos poderes?

El líquido volvió a pegarse en la chaqueta de Flash volviéndolo una vez más de color azul-negro total. Flash no supo por qué, pero la agarró y se la puso como siempre. De pronto, el liquidó se expandió por todo su cuerpo y volvió a darle la forma que tenía la noche anterior.

Flash Sentry: Vaya, esto es extraño, pero impresionante.

Pudo notar el cambio de voz como la otra vez.

Flash Sentry: Bueno, ¿sabes? Quisiera regresar a mi apariencia anterior.

El líquido simplemente obedeció lo que dijo y volvió a transformarse en su nueva chaqueta negra. Flash se examinó y vio que todo estaba normal.

Flash Sentry: No está mal. Creo que puedes acompañarme esta vez. Sin embargo, luego, le preguntaré a Twilight si sabe lo que eres.

Flash se retiró de su habitación y fue al comedor donde se encontraban los estudiantes. Lo mismo con P Twilight, quien se encontró ya con sus amigas. Se sentó con ellas y empezaron a comer los waffles con miel con sus vasos llenos de yogurt. En el costado izquierdo de la mesa estaban Sunset Shimmer, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, en el otro estaban P Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity y H Twilight.

Sunset Shimmer: ¿Hubo algún problema con Zecora?

P Twilight: No, no sospechaba nada. Pienso que esta noche tenemos que salir de nuevo.

Fluttershy: ¿De nuevo? Pero, ayer fue aterrador, hoy lo será más.

Sunset Shimmer: Fluttershy, todas tenemos miedo; pero eso no nos puede detener si queremos salvar el campamento de esa criatura maligna.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Miedo? Ja, yo no sentí miedo. Quería patear a esa criatura para demostrarle quien manda en el campamento.

Applejack: Oh, ¿enserio?

Rainbow Dash; Así es.

Pinkie pie quiso hacer una prueba agarrando un tenedor, lo baño con miel y lo puso detrás de Rainbow Dash.

Pinkie Pire: Cuidado, Rainbow Dash, la criatura está detrás de ti.

Rainbow Dash volteo un poco su cabeza y vio el tenedor cubierto de miel, creyendo que era la garra de la criatura.

Rainbow Dash: ¡Ahhhh!

Pinkie Pie sacó el tenedor y se lo mostró. Todas se empezaron a reírse. Rainbow Dash se sonrojo de vergüenza por el grito que dio y luego puso cara de molesta al ver a Pinkie Pie.

P Twilight: Por cierto, Twi, dejé a mi Spike en la cabaña 105 para que se entretenga con el tuyo.

H Twilight: Me parece bien, tuvieron sus inconvenientes al principio pero se llevan bien,

Fluttershy: No olviden a Angel, a él le sentirá muy bien la compañía.

En la cabaña 105, D Spike perseguía a P Spike y a Angel. Los dos últimos subieron a una de las camas de arriba.

D Spike: No, perro Spike, mi Twilight es mejor.

P Spike: Claro que no dragón Spike, la mía es mejor ¿Verdad, Angel?

Angel asintió porque le daba gracia todo esto.

D Spike gruñó y trato de alcanzarlos mordiendo un sabana pero esta cayo en encima de él envolviéndolo.

P Spike: Ja,ja,ja,ja, bien hecho dragón Spike.

Angel también se rio.

D Spike salió de su envoltura de sabana y puso una mirada enojada.

D Spike: Ahhh…mascotas.

De regreso al comedor, en unas mesas más adelante, Flash estaba comiendo junto con sus compañeros de cabaña. Eran Flash Sentry, Brawly Beats y Ringo en un costado y Mirco Chips, Sandalwood y Noman en el otro. Al terminar el trozo de waffle, Flash vio su reflejo en el tenedor. Luego lo bajo hasta que enfocara en su nueva chaqueta azul negruzco formada por ese extraño líquido. Al hacerlo sintió una especie de trance, podía sentir el mismo poder que tuvo aquello noche en el bosque. Lentamente, cambiaba la expresión de sus ojos de trance a una mirada fruncida (como hacen algunos villanos). Sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un llamado.

Micro Chips: Flash, me gusta tu nueva chaqueta.

La voz de su amigo lo volvió en sí y bajo el tenedor

Flash Sentry: ¿Qué?...Oh gracias.

Brawly Beats: Sí, ¿Dónde la compraste?

Flash Sentry: De hecho, podría decirse que fue un regalo inesperado.

Los chicos no entendieron bien, pero decidieron dejar las cosas así. Continuaron desayunando mientras Flash aun trataba de entender qué fue ese trance de hace un momento.

Con las chicas, P Twilight recordó lo que le iba a decir a Sunset.

P Twilight: Sunset ¿Tienes tu cuaderno acá´?

Sunset Shimmer: Sí ¿Qué ocurre?

P Twilight: Mandémosle una nota a la Princesa Celestia acerca de la criatura, tal vez sabe algo sobre ella.

Sunset Shimmer: Me parece bien.

Sunset abrió su cuaderno y empezó a escribir.

Sunset Shimmer: Querida Princesa Celestia…

 **Equestria**

En el castillo de p Twilight, sus amigas ponis y las princesas continuban esperado a que la princesa de la amistad volviera o dejara un mensaje.

Rainbow Dash: Ya no aguanto más, entraré a ese espejo y ayudaré a Twilight.

Applejack: Pues no lo harás tú sola.

Princesa Celestia: No, ya les dije la última vez el riesgo que puede a ver si todas cruzan el portal.

Rarity; Lo sabemos, pero es que estamos muy preocupadas.

Princesa Celestia: Tenga fe en que Twilight y Sunset lograrán resolver esto.

Rainbow Dash: Tengo fe en Twilight; en Sunset Shimmer, no.

Princesa Celestia: Sé que mi alumna cometió errores, pero puedo sentir que ha cambiado para bien. Más de lo que yo hubiera podido hacer por ella en esos días.

Rainbow Dash: Como sea.

Starlight era la que tenía el libro de Sunset y sintió su para delantera izquierda vibrar. Supo que era el libro.

Starlight Glimmer: ¡Hay un mensaje!

Todas se acercaron a ella y abrió el libro y se lo dio a la princesa del Sol

Fluttershy: ¿Qué dice, princesa?

Princesa Celestia: _"Querida Princesa Celestia, anoche Twilight, nuestras amigas de la Escuela Canterlot y yo nos encontramos con una criatura extraña en la zona prohibida del Campamento Everfree, supimos que de esa cosa emanaba la magia maligna. Creímos que un Timberwolve, pero no. Su color era azul negruzco y sus ojos eran rojos y tenía cuernos de venado. Princesa, sinceramente, no sabemos qué es lo que era. Si es de Equestria o no, todo lo que sabemos es que es la fuente de la magia oscura. Agradeceremos su ayuda si sabe a qué nos enfrentamos. Atentamente, su antigua alumna, Sunset Shimmer"_

Pinkie Pie: Uy, una criatura extraña azul negruzca. Eso sí es nuevo.

Fluttershy: Yo conozco a todos los animales, pero del que habla Sunset, jamás lo he visto, ni en el Everfree.

Princesa Luna: Hermana, esta criatura que describe tu antigua alumna… ¿es posible que exista?

Princesa Celestia: La magia oscura toma muchas formas, hermana. Sea lo que sea, tenemos que averiguar y mandar cualquier información que tengamos.

Applejack: Empezaremos a buscar, princesa.

Rainbow Dash: Ay, eso es para cerebritos.

Applejack: Lo dice la que se obsesionó con los libros de Daring Do.

Rainbow Dash: Es diferente.

Applejack: Solo revisa los libros de una parte del castillo.

Así, las amigas de P Twilight y las princesas, buscaban información sobre la criatura azul negruzca para ayudar a ambas ponis esa nueva tarea.

 **Mundo alterno, Campamento Everfree**

Sunset Shimmer: Ya está, esperemos que nos envíen una respuesta.

P Twilight: También yo.

Cuando todos terminaron de desayunar se reunieron afuera. Flash vio a P Twilight y a sus amigas. Se acercó a ellas.

Flash Sentry: Eh...Twilight.

P Twilight se sonrojó un poco.

P Twilight: Oh, hola Flash. Este…fue valiente lo que hiciste anoche con esa criatura. Por cierto, linda chaqueta.

Flash Sentry: Sí, jeje, gracias. Ehmm…Tengo que decirte algo.

P Twilight: ¿Qué ocurre?

Flash Sentry: Verás es que….

Flash no pudo terminar porque la directora Celestia comenzó a hablar. A su alrededor estaban la sub-directora Luna, la guardabosques Zecora, los coordinadores de talleres, los jefes de cabaña (entre ellos Discord y sus pasantes, las Dazzlings).

Directora Celestia: Atención alumnos, hoy tenemos otras actividades que hacer para que mañana tenga el día libre en realizar cualquier actividad. Dentro de un par de horas empezaran los juegos deportivos. Tenemos soccer, baloncesto y vóley, también el juego de escalar, entre otras. Los que deseen participar en alguno o más eventos, pueden hacerlo y sus jefes de cabaña los anotarán.

Los alumnos gritaron de emoción por las actividades deportivas que se realizarían.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Oyeron eso? ¡Actividades deportivas! Una buena forma de mostrar lo asombrosa que soy.

Applejack: Claro, ¿por qué eso no me sorprende?

Rarity: Pues no pienso inscribirme. Para los Juegos de la Amistad si estuvo bien ya que queríamos vencer a los Shadowbots pero ahora, creo que prefiero observar.

Fluttershy: También yo, los deportes no son lo mío.

Pinkie Pie: Uy, yo con gusto participaré. Estoy tan llena de energía que quiero que ya empiece.

H Twilight: Tras los Juegos de la Amistad, creo que mejor me quedó con Fluttershy y Rarity.

P Twilight: Igual, prefiero ver los deportes.

Sunset Shimmer: Yo me uno. Creo que sería buena forma para relajarse

Applejack: Entonces supongo que somos Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Sunset y yo.

Rainbow Dash: Muy bien, chicas. Que comiencen los eventos deportivos.

Por otro, Flash no pudo decirle a P Twilight por ese extraño líquido que ahora era su nueva chaqueta. Sin embargo, la miró y sintió que podía usarla para otras cosas. Flash se apartó un poco de la multitud de estudiantes. Se acercó a una cabaña y verifico que no hubiera nadie a su alrededor.

Flash Sentry: Ok, estos ya es extraño ¿Qué es exactamente lo que eres?

El líquido simplemente volvió a rodear el toso de Flash y se transformó en una camiseta deportiva del mismo color que la chaqueta.

Flash Sentry: ¿También te transformas en otras prendas? Vaya, sí que eres una cosa extraña ¿Quieres que participe en los deportes?...No puedo creer que le esté hablando a un líquido que está pegado a mí.

Miro una vez más la nueva camiseta que se había transformado.

Flash Sentry: Bueno, ¿qué puede pasar?

Flash regresó donde estaban los estudiantes y se inscribió a cada uno de los deportes. No sabía por qué pero parecía que la cosa en su pecho le decía eso.

Unas horas más tarde, cuando ya los estudiantes se habían inscrito a los deportes, empezó el evento de soccer. Primero fue con las chicas: Azul vs Verde, el equipo verde estaba formado por Applejack, Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, Lyra, Bon Bon y Pinkie Pie como arquera, el azul por otras alumnas. Empezaron a jugar y Rainbow Dash, como delantera, presumía como siempre. En las bancas de espectadores sus amigas las animaban.

P Twilight: Vamos, amigas.

H Twilighr: Pinkie Pie y Sunset ¡Sí!

Rarity: ¡Adelante Applejack!

Fluttershy (susurrando): Vamos Rainbow Dash.

Igual todos los alumnos daban gritos de emoción. En el otro lado, la directora Celestia, la subdirectora Luna, los maestros, la guardabosques Zecora, los coordinadores de talleres, los jefes de cabaña, el jefe de cabaña de las chicas Discord y las Dazzlings veía también el partido. Aunque dos de las Dazzlings, Adagio y Aria, no les importaba, solo Sonata parecía está emocionada.

El árbitro sonó el silbato dando final al partido, el equipo verde había ganad con 2 goles de Rainbow Dash y un gol de Sunset Shimmer. Ahora iniciaba el partido de los chicos con el mismo color de camiseta (Azul y verde). El azul estaba formado por Curly Winds, Health Burns, Indigo Wreath, Teddy, Flash Sentry y Bulk Biceps como arquero. El partido había empezado y sorprendentemente Flash sentía que sus reflejos habían mejorado. Sentía que era más rápido y ágil ya que logro quitarle la pelota a uno del equipo opuesto varias veces. Unos segundos más tarde anotó el primer gol. Su equipo se asombró, incluso los alumnos, las chicas y los directivos. Flash sontió al ver lo increíble que hizo. Pasaron los minutos hasta que el partido terminó el equipo azul había ganado con aun increíble puntuación d todos los goles eran de Flash. Este no podía creer lo acaba de hacer. Luego, se fue un rato a solas y miró la camiseta formada por el líquido.

Flash Sentry: Creo que no estás mal. Podríamos mostrarles lo que podemos hacer.

Y así las horas pasaron con diferentes deportes: baloncesto, vóley, entre otros. Rainbow Dash y Applejack eran las que participaron en casi todos. Eran asombrosas, pero todos enfocaban su vista en Flash, en cada deporte parecía no tener límites, anotaba puntuaciones en el baloncesto más que cualquier, en el vóley arrasaba y en escalar fue el primero en llegar (nadie lo notaba, pero mientras Flash dominaba cada deporte, una sonrisa extraña se formaba en su rostro).Todos aplaudían, mientras que Rainbow Dash se puso celosa. Ellas y los amigos de Flash se acercaron para felicitarlo.

Pinkie Pie: ¡Eso fue fabuloso!

Sandalwood: Te luciste, amigo.

Micro Chips: Pienso que es científicamente imposible, pero…la ciencia no lo resuelve todo ¿no?

Teddy; Tienes que enseñarme eso movimientos.

Bulk Biceps: ¡SI!

Flash Sentry: Gracias a todos, pero no es nada.

Applejack: Si sigues así, superarás a Rainbow Dash como deportista.

Rainbow Dash (sarcástica): Ja, si claro.

Todos se rieron.

Flash Sentry: Sí, bueno, oigan, tengo que irme. Debo hacer…algunas cosas.

Los chicos no entendieron, pero simplemente dejaron que se fuera. Sin embargo fue detenido por P Twilight.

P Twilight: Por cierto, Flash ¿qué ibas a decirme en el desayuno?

Flash Sentry: ¿Qué? Oh sí, era que…

De pronto, Flash sintió una sensación de no decirle a P Twilight sombre el extraño liquido pegado a él. Una parte de él quería decircelo, pero otra, más fuerte por así decirlo, le decía que no. Simplemento obedeció a lo más fuerte.

P Twilight: ¿Flash?

Flash Sentry: Oh, era que….fue una gran aventurar la de anoche buscando esa magia. No creo poder acompañarlas si van de nuevo, aún estoy algo lastimado por eso.

P Twilight: Oh, bueno, no importa, gracias de todas formas.

Flash Sentry: Sí, adiós.

Flash si más se fue, seguido de los chicos quedando solamente las Rainbooms.

Applejack: Debo decir que eso fue raro. Si tenía lesiones no parecía sentirlas en los eventos deportivos de hoy.

P Twilight: Tal vez, no quería mostrarlos.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Desde cuándo Flash es tan atlético?

Pinkie Pie: No lo sé, pero parece que ha sobrepasado tus anotaciones que cualquier otro en la escuela.

Applejack: Yo sabía que era bueno en deportes, pero no tan bueno.

Sunset Shimmer: Supongo que su acto de ayer contra esa criatura lo inspiró.

Fluttershy: Eso podría ser.

Rarity: Aunque siento que llegará a presumir como cierta persona que conozco.

Rainbow Dash: ¡Oye!

H Twilight: Debo admitir que ha jugado bien.

P Twilight: También yo, creo que es impresionante.

Applejack: Claro, después de todos ustedes dos lo estaban animando.

Ambas Twilights se sonrojaron un poco.

Sunset Shimmer (susurrando a Rarity): Son tan diferentes, tan iguales e incluso el mismo sentimiento.

Ambas se rieron.

P Twilight: Bueno, chicas. Recuerden, esta noche tenemos que regresar al bosque para buscar a esa criatura para detener la magia que esta emanando.

H Twilight: Mi espectrómetro nos ayudará de nuevo a hallarlo.

Rainbow Dash: Es un plan. ¿Qué tal si vamos a ensayar un poco para la presentación de pasado mañana?

Rarity: Me parece bien, se me ocurren nuevos vestuarios para ello.

Applejack: Ay, Rarity, tú y tus vestuarios.

Después de esa conversación, las chicas decidieron ir al estadio a practicar su música. Sin que ellas lo supieran, alguien las espiaba detrás de una cabaña. Mejor dicho 3 personas. Las Dazzlings escucharon detenidamente la conversación. Adagio soltó una mirada siniestra.

Adagio: Chicas, ¿oyeron eso?

Aria y Sonata asintieron.

Adagio: ¿Saben lo que eso significa?

Aria: Ja, claro.

Sonata: Sí…ellas entraron a la zona prohibida del bosque y rompieron una regla de la guardabosques, están en problemas.

Adagio, irritada, puso su mano en su cabeza, Aria movió los ojos como señal de irritación.

Adagio: Ajjj, eso no importa. Dijeron que en el bosque hay magia. Significa que podemos usarla para recuperar nuestros poderes y al fin dejaremos de ser pasantes en este horrendo campamento.

Sonata: Oh, claro.

Aria: Oh sí Adagio, lo agregaré a la lista de planes que te han fallado.

Adagio: Este no va a fallar, tal vez la leyenda del Bosque Everfree sea solo una exageración sobre la magia que hay allá´. Así que, para ahorrarnos el trabajo, esta noche seguiremos a las Rainbooms. Ellas nos conducirán a la fuente de la magia y al fin recuperaremos nuestro canto e incluso, podríamos obtener nuevas habilidades.

Las Dazzlings sonrieron maléficamente como antes, pero fueron interrumpidas por alguien.

Discord: Ejem, pasantes, ¿Por qué espiaban a nuestras campistas del 105?

Las Dazzlings se pusieron nerviosas.

Adagio: Oh no, jefe. No estábamos espiándolas. Solo nos asegurábamos de que ellas estuvieran seguras, ya sabe, evitar que se metan en problemas.

Aria: Sí, ya sabe cómo son algunas revoltosas.

Sonata: Sí, en especial desde que entraron a la zona pro…

Adagio y Aria taparon la boca de Sonata. Discord arqueó la ceja derecha porque estaba confundido.

Adagio: Lo que ella trata de decir es que…hay que asegurarnos que cumplan las reglas de la guardabosques, así evitamos que hagan cosas tontas como entrar a la zona prohibida del campamento.

Amabas quitaron sus manos de Sonata.

Sonata: oh sí, eso de que dices…eso quería…decir.

Aria: Lo que hubieras dicho si no fueras la peor.

Sonata: ¿Ah, sí? Pues yo creo que tú lo eres.

Adagio: Bueno, usted ya sabe que son tontas.

Discord: Sabes, Adagio. Si no te conociera bien, diría que me estas mintiendo.

Acerca su cara, especialmente su ojo derecho al rostro de la dazzling.

Adagio: ¿Mintiendo? ¿Yo? No, señor, nosotras somos.

Discord se rio.

Discord: Ja,ja,ja,ja. Oh, adoro cuando las personas ponen caras asustadas cuando piensan que las interrogó. Bueno, continúen. No queremos que ellas pasen lo mismo que el campista que entró a la zona prohibida hace tiempo.

Adagio: Claro que no jefe.

Discord: Hasta luego, tengo unos nuevos videos que publicar en mi página de bromas.

Adagio: Adiós,

Aria: Como sea.

Sonata: Siga con los videos de bromas, siempre los veo y me hacen reír.

Una vez que se retiró, Adagio soltó su mirada de mala.

Adagio: Una vez que obtengamos esa magia, no libramos de él al fin.

Mientras tanto, en una de las canchas de futbol. Flash usaba su ropa normal, excepto por la chaqueta azul negruzco que era liquido extraño. Estaba haciendo acrobacias debido a lo que el líquido le había otorgado.

Flash Sentry: Vaya, de verdad esto increíble. Nunca me sentí tan ágil, rápido y fuerte en toda en mi vida. Es como sí…tú y yo fuéramos uno ¿Qué dices si pasamos al modo de traje?

De pronto el líquido comenzó a expandirse hasta que ya estaba en todo el cuerpo de Flash formando el traje de la noche pasada y de la mañana.

Flash Sentry: Ja, aunque no me acostumbro a la voz, debo decir que cuando me transformas, siento que los reflejos aumentan.

Hizo un gran salto y termino en la zona prohibida del bosque.

Flash Sentry; ¿Sabes? Creo que puedes ayudarme a buscar a esa criatura que casi ataca a mis amigas. Empecemos.

Flash, usando su nueva forma y poderes, corrió, trepó los árboles y saltó por todo el bosque en busca de esa criatura, pero solo encontró osos, venados, pájaros, entre otros animales.

Flash Sentry: ¿Dónde puede estar?

Termino subiendo en la rama de un árbol viendo el atardecer (aun con transformación). Fue donde le entró una pregunta en la mente

Flash Sentry: ¿Qué raro? ¿Por qué no le dije a Twilight sobre ti? Ella es una princesa de esa Equestria, seguro que podría decirme lo que eres.

Sin embargo, su mira paciente cambio a una de seriedad.

Flash Sentry: Pero… ¿Qué sabría ella? Digo, ¿acaso tiene una respuesta para todo? La he visto combatir a Sunset Shimmer y a las Dazzlings, sin contar la Twilight de mi mundo, ella y sus amigas…con su magia. Yo sé si lo que eres (miro sus manos transformados), eres quien me ha dado poder…podría decir magia…..Mucho más fuerte que la de Twilight.

Sin que lo supiera, los ojos blancos del traje se volvieron bien rojos y de sus manos salieron garras.

Flash Sentry: ¿Qué te parece si continuamos practicando?

Una vez más, Flash realizaba acrobacias y exploración. Ya era casi de noche, pero en el campamento algunos alumnos fueron al estadio a ver a algunas bandas ensayar. Primero estaban las Rainbooms con una canción muy conocida por la mayoría. Las que tocaban eran Pinkie Pie con la batería; Fluttershy, la pandereta; Applejack, el bajo; Rainbow Dash, la guitarra; Sunset Shimmer, también la guitarra y Rarity, la keytar. Ambas Twilights solo cantaban junto con Sunset Shimmer y Rainbow Dash.

(MUSICA)

 _Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, P Twilight,y H Twilight : A bailar pues tendremos una fiesta genial_

 _A bailar, a bailar,_

 _A bailar pues tendremos una fiesta genial._

(FIN DE LA MUSICA)

Los estudiantes aplaudieron, no solo por la música, sino que las chicas, a excepción de H Twilight, se transformaron con las orejas y cola, claro que P Twilight le salieron alas, igual que a Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy. Al terminar, volvieron a la normalidad y se retiraron del escenario.

Rainbow Dash: Eso fue increíble.

Rarity: Hasta yo debo admitirlo. Por cierto, cantas muy bien, Twi.

H Twilight (sonrojada): No es para tanto.

Sunset Shimmer: Enserio, lo hacer bien.

P Twilgiht: No tienes por qué avergonzarte.

Applejack: Cierto, eres una de las Rainbooms ahora.

Fluttershy: claro que sí.

H Twilight: Lo que más me impresionó fueron sus transforamciones. Ojala pudiera hacerlo, pero…no quiero que el inicdente de los Juegos de la Amistad se repita.

Sunset Shimmer: Eso no va a pasar, Twi.

Pinkie Pie: No podría estar más de acuerdo. ¿Saben?, después de esta tocada, esto medita una celebración.

En eso apareció la que habla de sí misma en tercera persona.

Trixie: No celebren todavía Raintontas, la gran y poderosa Trixie va a ensayar y verán que el público aplaude 10 veces más fuerte que cuando ustedes estaban en el escenario.

Miraron irritadas a Trixie mientras ella y las otras dos de su banda subieron al escenario y empezaron a tocar su canción.

(MUSICA)

 _Trixie: No vas a reír, al ver trucos aquí_

 _Te cautivaré, soy genial ya lo sé yey yey_

 _No vas a reír al ver trucos aquí_

 _Te dominaré, soy genial ya lo sé hey hey…._

(Muisca interrumpida) No vamos a escucharla toda.

Las chicas fueron a ver a las demás bandas que iban a ensayar mientras comentaban lo de Trixie.

Rainbow Dash: Misma Trixie de siempre.

P Twilight miró a las bandas, pero vio que en la de Flash, los Flash Drice, no estaba él. Se aceró a sus miembros.

P Twilight: ¿Flash no va a tocar?

Brawley Beats: No lo sé, se supone que quedamos en ensayar, pero no está. No lo hemos visto ni en la cabaña, ni en todo el día que dijo que iba a hacer un asunto. Creímos que sería practicar pero su guitarra sigue en la cabaña.

En eso, todos (las chicas y los Flash Drive) vieron que Flash estaban caminado hacia su cabaña, su compañeros fueron hacia él.

Brawley Beats: Flash ¿Dónde estuviste? Desapareciste después de lo que dijiste que tenías algo que hacer.

Flash tenía una mirada seria.

Flash Sentry: Lo que yo hago, no es asunto suyo. Yo soy el líder de esta banda, soy yo quien decide cuando y donde ensayar. Así por qué mejor dejen de molestarme ya que tengo mejores cosas que hacer que concentrarme en un tonto ensayo.

Eso sorprendió a sus miembros, nunca lo habían visto actuar así. No solo a ellos, P Twilight y sus amigas estaban cerca y escucharon lo que dijo. Flash, sin más que decir, continúo su camino hasta su cabaña, pero fue seguido por P Twilight y sus amigas.

P Twilight: Flash ¿qué fue eso? ¿Por qué trataste a tu banda, tus amigos de esa manera?

Sunset Shimmer: Debo decir que eso muy tosco de tu parte.

Flash Sentry: Vaya, la princesa de un mundo mágico habló, no solo ella, sino también la que quiso dominar la escuela y a su propio mundo porque no podía controlar su sed de poder o por no sentirse aceptada en ninguno de los mundos.

P Twilight estaba dolida por lo que dijo Flash, pero no lo mostró. En cambio, a Sunset le hirió lo que le dijo, tanto que sus ojos estaban húmedos y parecía que iba a soltar lágrimas. Eso molestó a todas, P Twilight y H Twilight se quedaron sin habla por la actitud de Flash.

Applejack: Flash, será mejor que te disculpes, porque si te metes con una, te metes con todas.

Rainbow Dash: Sí, nadie insulta a una de mis amigas.

Rarity: Fue horrible lo que dijiste.

Fluttershy: Viniendo de ti, es inesperado.

Pinkie Pie: Sobre todo porque eres amable.

Flash Sentry: Como sea.

Simplemente, entró a su cabaña y cerró la puerta.

Rainbow Dash: Oh no, señor, tu no nos das las espalada así nomás, regresa y discúlpate con….

Susnet detuvo a Rainbow Dash. Se limpiaba los ojos para no llorar

Sunset Shimmer: No, Rainbow Dash, está bien, de todas maneras él tiene algo de razón.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Algo de razón? Sunset, tú cambiaste, ya no eres una mala persona, digo pony, digo….

Applejack: El punto es que no podemos dejar que te lastimen recordante tus pasados errores. No sé por qué él no puede ver quien realmente eres: Una leal, honesta, cariñosa, graciosa, bromista y mágica amiga.

P Twilght: Sunset, es cierto, tú representas lo mejor de nosotras y tarde o temprano, sé qué Flash se dará cuenta.

Rarity: Sin lugar a dudas.

Fluttershy: Tiene razón.

Pinkie Pire: Sí y mientras estemos contigo, nadie dirá lo contario.

Eso hizo sonreír a Sunset, a pesar de no tener la aprobación de todos, mejor dicho de su exnovio, con tal que sus amigas la aceptarán por su verdadero ser, bastaba.

Sunset Shimmer: Gracias, chicas. Vamos, hay que prepáranos para salir de nuevo al bosque y detener la magia maligna.

Todas asintieron y se retiraron. Sin embargo, P Twilight estaba preocupada por Flash. A ella le gustaba pero no entendía el porqué de su actitud, incluso quedó impactada por esas palabras. No podía ser un hechizo porque no sentía nada alrededor de él. H Twilight también estaban sorprendida, no pudo negarse que empezaba a sentir algo por Flash y que aquello no le agradó para nada.

Pasaron las horas hasta que todos ya estaban dormidos. A medianoche, una vez más P Twilight se levantó y agarró a D Spike y caminaron despacio hasta que salieron de la cabaña de Zecora. Se dirigieron de puntillas hasta la cabaña 105 donde ya sus amigas estaban listas, incluso P Spike.

P Twilight (susurrando): De acuerdo, ¿tiene sus linternas?

Sus amigas asintieron.

P Twiligth: (susurrando): Twi, tu espectrómetro.

H Twilight (susurrando): Está activado. Andando.

Las chicas y los Spike se dirigieron de puntillas a la zona cercada con madera y de nuevo entraron a la zona prohibida. No se dieron cuenta que un poco más al fondo, las Dazzlings las seguían.

Adagio (susurrando) Muy bien, chicas, es hora de la venganza. Seguiremos a las Rainbooms por un camino diferente y cuando lleguen a esa magia, la tomaremos.

Adagio y Aria soltaron una mirada siniestra, pero Sonata estaba algo asustada.

Sonata (susurrando): ¿Pero qué hay con la leyenda del Campamento? Una horrible criatura que vive allá.

Adagio (susurrando y molesta): No hay una criatura en el bosque, es solo una leyenda urbana inventada para atraer a los campistas. Seguro que la criatura es una manifestación de la magia que hay allá.

Aria (susurrando): No seas tan miedosa, Sonata.

Sonata (susurrando): ¿Ah, sí? Pues creo que eres más miedosa que yo.

Ellas se molestaban una a la otra. Eso irritó a Adagio.

Adagio (susurrando y molesta): Solo sigámoslas para obtener la magia.

Así, las Dazzling siguieron a las Rainbooms despacio y lo más lejos posible de ser detectadas. Tomaron un camino diferente (las Rainbooms iban por la derecha y ellas, por la izquierda para no ser vistas)

En otra cabaña de Flash, sus amigos estaban ya dormidos. De repente, él se despertó ya que tenía ganas otra vez de probar sus habilidades con el líquido. Se levantó y agarró su chaqueta compuesta por el líquido, como siempre, se expandió y lo cubrió con el traje. Subió al techo y salió por la ventana de arriba. Se podía notar que formaba una figura siniestra debido a la luz de la Luna. Él saltó hasta volver a la zona prohibida, solo que a más profundidad que antes. Esa parte del bosque había árboles secos o sin hojas. Comenzó a columpiarse, a trepar y romper cosas. Luego sintió algo de tristeza.

Flash Sentry: ¿Por qué dije esas cosas? No fue mi intención hacer llorar a Sunset o entristecer a Twilight

Sin embargo, sus ojos podían notar que estaba irritado y molesto.

Flash Sentry: ¿Qué sabe Twilight de estas cosas? Ella siempre tiene la suerte por su magia. Por ser princesa, se cree mejor. Lo mismo Sunset Shimmer, ¿solo por haber salvado la escuela se cree la experta en magia y amistad? Lo peor, esas tontas Dazzlings están aquí. Es más, ¿qué hacen ellas aquí? ¡No pertenecen aquí!

Su voz grave hacía retumbar el lugar. De pronto escuchó una voz, también grave, pero calmada.

Voz: No podía estar más de acuerdo contigo.

Flash miró a su alrededor, pero no había nadie.

Flash Sentry: ¿Hola?... ¿Quién está ahí?...Muéstrate

Voz: De hecho, estoy aquí y a la vez no, Presente físicamente y mentalmente. De hecho, estoy en ti.

Flash miró su cuerpo y entendió…el líquido le estaba hablando

Flash Sentry: ¿Tú? ¿Puedes hablar?

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: AHORA YA NO MÁS LÍQUIDO O COSA…SINO COMO SU NOMBRE ES**

Parásito: Claro, pero hablo no con boca, sino en tu mente. Tú me oyes, yo te oigo. Soy parte de ti, como tú lo eres de mí.

Flash Sentry: ¿Qué es lo que eres?

Parásito: Te lo mostraré.

De pronto, el traje parecía disolverse y empezó a forma un capullo alrededor de Flash. Una vez envuelto todo, Flash vio que estaba en lugar de color azul negruzco.

Flash Sentry: Es el único color que tienes.

Parásito: Soy único en mi especie, el color que tengo me representa. Tengo que decírtelo Flash Sentry, te entendió. Siento tu rabia y molestia.

Flash Sentry: ¿Enserio?

Parásito: Claro. Al igual que tú, yo también pienso que esas…criaturas de Equestria no deberían estar aquí. Para que sepas, yo provengo de allí. Sin embargo, mis motivaciones y deseos son más….modestos.

Flash Sentry: ¿Cómo terminaste aquí?

Parásito: Oh, el recuerdo de ese evento es….doloroso. Creí que otorgando fuerzas y habilidades a quien me unía, traería grandeza a ese. Fui un inadaptado, por eso….me desterraron. No me comprendían. Los seres con magia se creían superiores ¿Sabes lo que se siente, verdad?

Flash puso una cara de molestia y amargura.

Flash Sentry: Claro, todo este asunto de magia solo ha traído problemas. Siento a veces que….

Parásito: Que eres un peón en un juego del cual no quieres ser parte. Lo sé, yo lo fui hace milenios en Equestria.

Flash Sentry: Pero…Twilight siempre ha estado ahí para…

Parásito: Exacto…ella siempre ha estado allí…causando problemas. Ya se la equestriana o la de tu mundo. Eso, si mencionar a sus…amigas, tu exnovia Sunset Shimmer y las sirenas.

El Parásito comenzó a mostrarle sus recuerdos sobre los sucesos anteriores en la Escuela Canterlot. Primero, el baile de otoño.

Parasito: Dime Flash, ¿te gusto ser parte de un grupo de esclavos mentales?

Flash se molestó al verse a través de ese recuerdo, poseído y al ver a Sunset en su forma demonio.

Flash Sentry: No.

Luego, le mostró la Batalla de las Bandas.

Parásito: Al llegar esas sirenas, usando su música para que actuaras de una forma que no eras. No fue agradable, ¿verdad?

Flash Sentry: No.

El tono de su voz se volvía más fuerte. Finalmente, le mostró el acontecimiento de los Juegos de la Amistad. La batalla entre Daydream Shimmer y Midnight Sparkle.

Parásito: Una batalla épica…que casi destruye las barreras de las dimensiones. Todo por la magia que las equestrianas trajeron a tu mundo. No solo eso, esa magia se quedó en esas 5 alumnas. No importa cuántas veces lo intentan. La magia es un problema para ambos mundo. Ellas nos hacen ver débiles antes sus transformaciones y magia de amistad. ¿ESO ERES, FLASH SENTRY? ¿ERES DEBIL?

Flash Sentry: No… ¡No!... ¡Yo no soy débil!

Ahora su tono se había vuelto uno de rabia, amargura y odio.

Parasito: Lo sé, ¿No es hora que esas chicas….reciban una lección? No solo ellas, tanto Equestria como este mundo no nos aprecian. Somos olvidados, eso ya se acabó, ¿No crees?

Flash Sentry: Sí, deben pagar…todos.

De pronto, debajo de Flash salieron tentáculos azules negruzcos.

Parasito: He pasado miles de años buscándote, aquel que resistiría mi conexión, aquel que se adaptaría conmigo. Unámonos, Flash, en mente, cuerpo y alma.

Flash Sentry: Sí.

Parasito: Llegó el momento de maximizar nuestro poder.

Los tentáculos comenzaron a pegase sobre Flash, expandiéndose.

Flash Sentry: Sí.

Parasito: Y juntos… ¡nadie nos detendrá!

Flash Sentry: ¡SSSSÍÍÍÍÍ!

Finalmente, el Parasito envolvió a Flash completamente. Fuera de su mente, el capullo en el que estaba comenzó a romperse y salió algo nuevo. Primero parecía que su armadura era más grande que antes, tenía los mismos colores y atributos. La diferencia es que ahora en sus manos tenían garras feroces como de animal, ya no estaba símbolo de su escudo, le habían salido 2 púas en sus hombros en forma de "L" invertida. En su cara, su casco orgánico era más grande y negro, le había salido un cuerno (de la misma forma ondulada que tenía el Rey Sombra) Sus ojos eran más rojos que antes y ahora tenía boca, solo que tenía dientes y colmillos bien blancos y afilados. Había nacido un nuevo villano: DARK SENTRY (así llamaré a la unión de Flash y El Parásito)

Dark Sentry: ¡JUNTOS…..DOMINAREMOS AMBOS MUNDOS!

(MUSÍCA)

 _Dark Sentry: Durante mucho tiempo fuimos incomprendidos_

Comenzó a arrojar de sus manos líquido azul negruzco y estaba formándose capullos.

 _Dark Sentry: Apartados de los demás_

 _Extraños entre otros, como una aguja en un pajar_

 _Pero está a punto de acabar_

Luego vio a animales pequeños, como conejos, ardillas, que estaba asustadas y corrían para refugiarse, pero Dark Sentry los agarró y con el mismo líquido los unió, los animales se transformaron en criaturas azul negruzcas con ojos rojos y se quedaron allí.

 _Dark Sentry: Éramos nosotros solos contra mundo,_

Los animlaes gruñieron

 _Dark Sentry: Mostramos nuestros talentos a los demás_

 _Esa era nuestro talento._

Dark Sentry formo una bola oscura y refeljó en ella a P Twilight y a Sunset Shimmer.

 _Dark Sentry: Hasta que estas dos vinieron_

 _Eso ya queda atrás pues su tiempo se acabó_

De los capullos salieron cosas extrañas (como los cuerpos disolvimos que Úrsula de la Sirenita que tenía en su guarida), las esporas.

 _Coro esporas: Recibimos el llamado, somos uno solo_

 _Obedecemos a Dark Sentry, nuestro creador._

 _Dark Sentry: Eso…es más…de lo que imaginamos_

 _Coro esporas: Recibimos el llamado._

 _Dark Sentry: Ellas perecerán._

 _Sentimos que nuestras fuerzas se hacen una_

 _Su magia de amistad no durará._

 _En nuestras garras ellas caerán_

 _Y su final inevitable será._

 _Destruiremos a esas ponis y a sus amigas también._

Dark Sentry ahora tenían el poder de que sus brazos fueran elásticos y comenzó a arrojar el mismo líquido por toda la zona del bosque donde estaba. Estaba construyendo su escondite, cientos de huevos o semillas se estaban formado.

 _Coro esporas: La venganza se acerca, nada más importa_

 _Dark Sentry: Las haremos temblar de terror_

 _Coro esporas: Ellas temblarán de terror._

 _Dark Sentry: Somos una pesadilla hecha realidad._

 _Coro esporas: No ganarán._

 _Dark Sentry: ¡Triunfaremos!_

 _Coro esporas: Ambos nuestros suyos serán_

 _Serán, mientras que ellas sus eclavas se volverán._

 _Se volverán._

 _Dark Sentry: Su amistad no perdurará y caerán_

 _Ellas caerán._

Dark Sentry puso sus manos en el suelo e igual salieron más esporas encerradas en capullos.

 _Dark Sentry: Esporas parasitarias_

 _El momento está llegando._

 _Descansen y prepárense para contaminar a todos._

 _Coro esporas: El momento llegará_

 _No se detendrán, las ponis y las chicas verán…_

En eso la forma de Dark Sentry se disolvió de nuevo en forma de la chaqueta de Flash y como villano mirando al espectador terminó la canción con una mirada y sonrisa siniestra.

 _Flash Sentry ¡SU FINAL!_

 _¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!_

Fue ahí donde todo el plan de Dark Sentry estaba en marcha, mientras que su risa malévola se escuchaba en esa zona y las esporas descansaban y los animales contaminados gruñían y alababan a su nuevo amo.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 9: Extraños sucesos

Las Rainbooms continuaban con su camino buscando a la extraña criatura que vieron la noche pasada. Todas seguían a H Twilight quien tenía su espectrómetro activado.

P Twilight: ¿Hay algo, Twi?

H Twilight miró su artefacto y notó que apuntaba de frente.

H Twlight: Indica todavía un camino recto. No se separen.

Fluttershy: Créelo, no es algo que quiera.

Las chicas y los Spikes seguían caminando, unos más nerviosos que otros, pero sentían que mientras estaban juntos, todo estaría bien. P Twilight notó la mirada de tristeza de Sunset.

P Twilight: ¿Estás bien, Sunset?

Sunset Shimmer: ¿Eh?...Oh, sí Twilight. Solo pensaba.

P Twilight: También me dolió lo que Flash dijo, la verdad…no sé qué fue lo que le pasó. Esta mañana y tarde estaba como siempre ¿ahora ese cambio de personalidad?

Sunset Shimmer: Lo sé, pero eso ya pasó. Tal vez uno no puede arreglar las cosas con otro, pero si ha superado y tienes a alguien que te apoye, todo estará muy bien.

P Twilight: Eso es cierto.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Alguien sabe por qué esa cosa ha decidido no aparecerse esta noche?

Rarity: No lo sé, pero no quiero averiguarlo.

Applejack: Mantengan sus ojos abiertos, atacó aquella vez por sorpresa.

Pinkie Pie: Y a decir verdad, eso causó más espanto que la noche de brujas.

Fluttershy: Por favor, Pinkie, no me recuerdes esas noches de terror.

D Spike: Cielos, hasta la Fluttershy de aquí le teme a esas noches.

P Spike: Apuesto que tú también has tenido miedo.

D Spike: Bueno, pues sí, pero no tanto.

Mientras continuaban con sus pláticas, H Twilight seguía observando su espectrómetro siguiendo la dirección de luz que emitía. Fue un momento en el cual al ver su reflejo en el artefacto, vio a Midnight Sparkle sonriendo malévolamente. Eso la hizo parar, cosa que hizo que sus amigas también lo hicieran solo que tropezaron porque fue repentino.

Sunset Shimmer: Wow, Twi. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?

Rainbow Dash: ¿Es esa criatura?

H Twilight: No, no…solo creí haber visto algo.

Miro su espectometro, pero el reflejo de Midnight Sparkle ya se había ido.

H Twilight: No…no era nada, chicas. Disculpen, continuemos.

Sunset Shimmer: Tranquila, Twi. A veces los nervios nos hacen ver cosas.

H Twilight (susurrando): Sí, jeje, los nervios nos hacen ver cosas.

Todas estaban tranquilas, pero Sunset sospechaba algo que H Twilight no decía, incluso P Twilgiht sentía algo le iba mal a ella.

Por el otro lado del bosque, las Dazzlings les seguían el paso. Adagio iba adelante, seguida de Aria y al final Sonata, aunque la última estaba más aterrada que las otras.

Adagio: Rápido, chicas, no podemos dejar que se nos escapen.

Aria: No pasaría si no hubieras escogido un camino muy complicado para poder rastrearlas ¿Tienes al menos idea de adónde van, Adagio?

Adagio: Están buscando la fuente de la magia que hay en este campamento, las seguimos, la encuentran y la tomamos, cosa sencilla.

Aria (sarcástica): Oh, sí claro.

Sonata: La verdad….no me gusta estar aquí….es oscuro y aterrador ¿Por qué teníamos que seguirlas a estas horas de la noche en la parte del bosque que está prohibida?

Adagio: Porque así dejaremos de trabajar en este horrible lugar y tendremos poderes otra vez.

Sonata: Pero en esta zona habita una horrible criatura, tal como dice la guardabosques.

Aria: Eso es solo una leyenda inventada para atraer campistas, Sonata.

Adagio: Sí, tenemos experiencia con criaturas, porque somos unas, si existiera una de verdad, proveniente de Equestria, nos habríamos dado cuenta desde que llegamos aquí.

Sonata: Aunque la leyenda del Everfree es…

Aria: Exacto, Sonata, es una leyenda. No seas tan cobarde y acelera el paso.

Sonata no discutió con Aria por primera vez por lo aterrada que estaba. Miraba de un lado a otro para ver si no había nada a que temer. Debido al medio, ella estaba más atrás que sus dos amigas sirenas. De pronto, escuchó un crack de una rama.

Sonata: ¿Oyeron eso?

Adagio: Solo fue una rama Sonata. De seguro la pisaste.

Sonata miró sus dos pies, pero no había nada de eso. Trago saliva de nervios y continúo siguiéndolas.

Sin embargo, entre las sombras de los arboles sin hojas, había una figura que las observaba con sus ojos rojos: Dark Sentry. Soltó una sonrisa siniestra. Luego, volvió a desaparecer.

Las Dazzlings continuaban caminando para seguir a las Rainbooms. Sonata estaba un poco más alejada de sus compañeras. Sin que lo supiera, detrás de ella, unos tentáculos azules negruzcos la estaban siguiendo y arriba de un árbol, Dark Sentry, las seguía. Saltaba de rama en rama. Llegó a un punto donde estaba encima de Sonata, los tentáculos, que eran 6 la seguían hasta que….El primer tentáculo atacó su cara envolviendo su boca, impidiendo que pudiera hablar o gritar.

Sonata: ¡MMFFFFMMMFFFMM! ¡MMMHHHMMWHH!

Luego, un segundo y tercer tentáculo amarraron sus dos brazos, luego el cuarto y el quinto sus tobillos, lo cual causó que se cayera al suelo, el ultimo tentáculo amarró su cadera y comenzaron a jalarla hacia atrás. Sonata trata de llamar a las otras Dazzlings, pero no podía. Usaba sus manos para aferrarse a la tierra, pero igual la jalaban.

Sonata: ¡MIMAS AMUMA MOMAMOR MA MIAMUHA! _(traducción: Chicas, ayuda por favor la criatura)_

Luego comenzaron a jalarla hacia arriba del árbol donde estaba Dark Sentry quien seguía sonriendo maléficamente hasta que ya Sonata despareció de entre la sombra del árbol. Ahora Dark Sentry siguió avanzando hasta llegar con las otras dos Dazzlings.

Adagio y Aria no se percataron de la ausencia de Sonata, no fue hasta donde notaron que era raro que no haya dicho nada en los últimos minutos.

Aria: Por primera vez, estas muy callada Sonata, ¿qué?... ¿te comió la lengua el…?

Aria volteó y vio que Sonata no estaba.

Aria: Eh…Adagio… Tenemos un problema.

Adagio: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Sonata se quedó helada de un miedo inexistente?

Aria: No, de hecho, no está.

Adagio: ¿Qué?

Adagio volteo y solo vio a Aria, sin rastros de Sonata.

Adagio: Ajj, esto no es posible, ella no puede ser tan tonta como para perder nuestro paso.

Aria: ¿Eso crees?

Adagio: Sí, vamos, busquémosla y encontrémosla rápido antes de perder a las Rainbooms.

Adagio y Aria fueron a la dirección contraria para buscar a su amiga sirena. Dark Sentry seguía observándolas, pero desde las sombras de los arbustos. Enfocó su vista en la sirena de pelo morado. La siguió hasta que estuvo bien escondido en un gran arbusto. Hizo un ruido entre los arbustos. Aria lo escuchó.

Aria: ¿Sonata?

Aria se acercó al gran arbusto. Sin que ella lo supiera, 3 tentáculos azules negruzcos. Dos estaba acercándose a sus piernas y uno se acerba a su cabeza para taparle la boca. Aria acercaba su cara al arbusto

Aria: Sonata, ya deja de jugar, mejor dicho, deja de ser tonta y….

En eso, Aria vio que del arbusto salieron ojos rojos. Esta se asustó y casi grita, pero el tentáculo de arriba tapó su boca antes que lo hiciera, luego los dos tentáculos de abajo agarraron sus piernas.

Aria: ¡AMAHIO! AMAHIO! _(traducción: ¡Adagio! ¡Adagio!)_

Dark Sentry, sin mostrarse completamente, sacó sus brazos y con sus garras la agarró de los hombros.

Aria: ¡MMMMGFFFFFFFFFFMMM! _(traducción: ¡Aaaaahhhhhhhhh!)_

Dark Sentry se la llevó hacia dentro del arbusto y ya no se escuchó más de Aria. Sus ojos rojos ahora enfocaban la vista a la última Dazzling: Adagio.

Adagio buscaba a Sonata tal como lo hacía Aria antes de desaparecer.

Adagio: Vamos Sonata, ¿Cómo vas a extraviarte si nos seguías el paso? ¿Qué tal vas buscándola, Aria?

Sin embargo, no escuchó respuesta.

Adagio: ¿Aria?

Volteó a verla pero no había nadie. Estaba sola.

Adagio: ¿Aria? ¿Sonata?

Las llamó, pero nadie respondió. Adagio comenzó a ponerse algo molesta y nerviosa.

Adagio: Chicas, si esto es una broma, no es gracioso.

Nada. Por primera vez, comenzó a asustarse.

Adagio: Chicas, ya dejen de jugar…te-tenemos que seguir a las Rainbooms.

Adagio retrocedió pasos. Sin que lo supiera, Dark Sentry estaba detrás de ella. Ya estaba aterrada.

Adagio: ¿Chicas?….respondan.

Movió sus ojos para buscarlas, pero nada. Solo los árboles secos y la noche tenebrosa. Siguió retrocediendo hasta que chocó con algo, mejor dicho con alguien. Notó que era grande, volteó su cabeza lentamente hasta que vio quien estaba atrás: Dark Sentry. Este simplemente rugió y…

Adagio: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Adagio soltó un grito de terror mientras se enfocaba la luz de la Luna. Sin embargo, a unos kilómetros de allí, las Rainbooms continuaron buscando a la criatura, fue cuando Sunset escuchó el grito.

Sunset Shimmer: Chicas, ¿escucharon eso?

Las chicas y los Spikes se detuvieron.

Applejack: ¿Qué cosa, Sunset?

Sunset Shimmer: Parecía un grito.

Fluttershy: ¿Un grito?

Fluttershy temblaba de miedo, incluso Rarity y Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie: El bosque sí que esta embrujado.

H Twilight miró su espectrómetro y cambio de dirección hacia la izquierda.

H Twilight: La señal cambió a la izquierda.

Sunset Shimmer: Creo que es por ahí donde venía el grito.

D Spike (asustado): Vaya, que conveniente.

P Spike (asustado): De verdad.

P Twilight: Vamos, chicas. Twi, guíanos.

H Twilight condujo los condujo a ese lugar, pero cuando llegaron vieron que no había nada.

Rainbow Dash: Eh, Twi ¿Estas segura qué aquí es donde está la criatura?

H Twilight: Sí, aquí está el rastro de magia.

Miraron por todos lados para buscar a la criatura, pero no había nada. Fue entonces cuando Sunset notó algo en el suelo.

Sunset Shimmer: Chicas, miren eso en el suelo.

Todas miraron a Sunset mientras ella se arrodillaba para coger lo que había en el suelo.

Pinkie Pie: ¿Qué es? ¿Una garra? ¿Una rama? ¿Una…?

Sunset Shimmer: Es un trozo de una prenda de vestir.

En efecto, era un rasgo de tela, muy pequeña, pero si era de ropa, de color rosado-púrpura.

Sunset Shimmer: Oigan, ¿esta no es un rasgo de la ropa de esa dazzling…?... ¿Adagio?

Miraron de cerca y reconocieron que era un trozo de la ropa de Adagio (de la tela de su hombro).

Applejack: De hecho sí.

Rainbow Dash: Significa que están aquí. Sabía que debíamos vigilarlas, esas sirenas de seguro saben de la magia y la quieren para ellas.

P Twilight: Sí, pero esto es extraño.

Applejack: ¿Qué nos siguieran?

P Twilight: No, que haya un trozo de su ropa aquí.

No sabía por qué estaba ese trozo, pero después del grito que Sunset oyó y comentó, estaban algo asustadas. H Twilight miró su espectrómetro y notó algo que la espantó.

H Twilight: Chicas… la criatura está…. ¡encima de nosotros!

Las 8 chicas y los Spikes miraron arriba y vieron que una figura estaba por aterrizar encima de ellas, se apartaron todos y la figura llegó al suelo. Por la fuerza, la tierra tembló e hizo que las chicas terminaran en el suelo. Se sorprendieron por lo que vieron. H Twilight verificó su espectrómetro y en efecto era la criatura.

H Twilight: Es la criatura.

Rainbow Dash: Pues ahora…. luce diferente.

En efecto, vieron que era alguien robusto de color azul negruzco, algunos rastros de color purpura, con brazos gruesos y garras afiladas. Un casco orgánico negro con un cuerno, ojos rojos y dientes afilados: Dark Sentry.

Rarity: De hecho ahora luce…. ¡Más terrorífica!

Dark Sentry los miró a todos. Sonrió maléficamente.

Dark Sentry: Hola, chicas. Nos alegra verlas de nuevo.

Todos (incluso D Spike y P Spike): ¡Y puede hablar!

Dark Sentry: Nuestra antigua apariencia no nos ayudó a articular nuestra voz, pero ahora es diferente.

Sunset Shimmer: ¿Alguna notó que habla en plural?

P Twilight: Eso ahora si es escalofriante.

Dark Sentry: ¿En serio, Princesa?

P Twilight se sorprendió.

Dark Sentry: Sí, sabemos quién eres y de dónde vienes. Te diremos una cosa, Princesa de la Amistad, todo lo que conoces…. Pronto dejará de existir.

P Twilight se puso firme.

P Twilight: Jamás pasará, no mientras tenga a mis amigas a mi lado.

Las chicas, a excepción de H Twilight y los Spike, se alinearon y se tomaron de las manos. Tratando de concentrarse para liberar su magia.

P Twilight: Juntas, vamos a evitar que hagas daño a este mundo.

Dark Sentry: ¿Dañarlo? Escogiste malas palabras para describirlo, jajaja, no vamos a dañarlo…vamos a unificarlo…junto con Equestria.

No entendieron lo que quiso decir, pero eso no las detuvo.

P Twilight: La magia de la amistad te vencerá.

Fue donde comenzaron a brillar de acuerdo a su color mientras se transformaban (P Twilight-púrpura, Sunset-rojo, Rainbow Dash-celeste, Applejack-Naranja, Pinkie Pie-rosado, Rarity-blanco y Fluttershy-amarillo). H Twilight y P Spike se sorprendieron, a diferencia de D Spike. Juntas formaron un rayo de arcoíris que lanzaron a Dark Sentry. Este solo se cubrió. Luego hubo un destello blanco y una nube de humo. Volvieron a su forma normal algo agotadas. H Twilight, P Spike y D Spike se acercaron.

H Twilight: Chicas, ¿estan bien?

P Spike: Vaya, eso increíble.

D Spike: Si viera a Twilight y a sus amigas de Equestria.

Las chicas se levanaron y estaba alegres.

Rainbow Dash: Vaya, eso fue muy fácil.

Applejack: Esa criatura no tenía oportunidad.

Rarity: Menos mal que terminó, odio estar en esta zona del bosque.

Pinkie Pie: Oh, oh Tal vez podamos celebrarlo mañana con un gran pastel de victoria.

Fluttershy: A Angel le gustaría.

Sunset Shimmer: Parece bien.

P Twilight: No estaría mal.

Estaba tranquilas, pero fue cuando H Twilight notó que su espectometro continuaba marcando la dirección de la magia de la criatura justo donde estaba cuando sus amigas lanzaron el ataque. Observó al frente y vio que el humo se disipaba y se formaba una figura.

H Twilight: Eh, ¿chicas?...no creo que tengamos que celebrar todavía.

Las chicas y los Spikes notaron que H Twilight tenía razón porque a medida que el humo se disipaba, Dark Sentry seguía allí con su mirada maligna.

Applejack: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible?

P Twilight: No puede ser, la magia de la amistad es muy poderosa, es lo que nos mantiene unidas. Ninguna fuerza del mal fue capaz de…

Dark Sentry: Sentimos cosquillas, jajaja.

No sabían qué hacer. Por primera vez, la magia de las 7 no pudo contra un enemigo.

Dark Sentry: ¿Saben? Nos gustaría quedarnos para pelear, pero tenemos unos asuntos que atender….Nos volveremos a ver.

En eso, Dark Sentry se transformó en una masa que se introdujo hasta lo más profundo del bosque.

Rainbow Dash: ¡Oye! ¿Adónde crees que vas? ¡Regresa y pelea!

H Twilight: ¡Rainbow Dash, espera! El rastro de la criatura desapareció.

P Twilight: ¿Tu espectrómetro ya no lo capta?

H Twilight: No. Si continuamos, tal vez no lo encontremos.

Sunset Shimmer: Además, si lo hiciéramos….vimos que nuestra magia no funcionó. No podemos llegar a él e improvisar. Necesitamos hacer un plan.

P Twilight: Es verdad, vamos chicas. Hay que volver….

Escucharon un búho y ramas moviéndose.

P Twilight: … ¡y rápido!

Todos se fueron del bosque por el mismo camino de donde entraron. Más al fondo, Dark Sentry las observaba irse. Seguía con su mirada y sonrisa siniestra.

Dark Sentry: Tengan dulces sueños, chicas, porque a partir de mañana…la pesadilla empezará, jajaja.

La risa de Dark Sentry sonaba por todo el bosque, su plan ya estaba en marcha.

A la mañana siguiente, todos los estudiantes se reunieron en el comedor, estaban desayunando y conversando de todo lo que sucedió el día pasado. Mientras que las chicas tenían caras largas de cansancio. Pinkie Pie y Sunset Shimmer bostezaban.

Applejack: Vaya, fue una noche pesada.

Fluttershy: Sí, no pude dormir bien. Abracé a Angel toda la noche.

Rarity: Ay y yo que incluso con mi antifaz no podía dejar de pensar en esa cosa.

Pnkie Pie: Ni yo, me siento tan extraña, más de lo normal, abrumada y todo eso.

H Twilight: Spike se la pasó temblando en mi cama.

P Twilight: Mi Spike también, aunque mayormente era yo,

Sunset Shimmer: No podemos evitarlo, de verdad estamos aterradas.

Rainbow Dash: Aterradas ustedes, estuve un poco nerviosa, pero nada más.

Applejack: Rainbow Dash, tú fuiste la que más estuvo temblando.

Rainbow Dash: Sí, claro. No hay forma de que….

Applejack le mostró en su celular un video donde estaba Rainbow Dash en su cama temblando de miedo y con los ojos bien abiertos mirando de un lado a otro.

Rainbow Dash: Bueno jeje…yo….

Sunset Shimmer: Esta bien tener miedo Rainbow Dash, no tienes que ocultarlo.

Rainbow Dash: Esta bien.

Todas se rieron, aunque P Twilight y H Twilight estaban algo cabizbajas. Sunset Shimmer notó eso en las gemelas.

Sunset Shimmer: Twilight, Twi, ¿están bien?

P Twilight y H Twilight: Si, estoy bien, no pasa nada.

Ambas dijeron eso al mismo tiempo, lo cual las sorprendió. A Sunset no le convencía

Sunset Shimmer: De acuerdo.

Afuera del campamento Everfree, Dark Sentry estaba saliendo. Lo que hizo fue que su forma desapareciera transformándose en su chaqueta azul negruzco. Flash primero soltó una sonrisa siniestra y luego puso su cara normal. Entró al comedor y se dirigó con sus compañeros de banda.

Flash Sentry: Chicos, quisiera disculparme por mi comportamiento, estaba algo abrumado. Espero que puedan perdonarme.

Notaron que lo decía de una manera extraña, pero no lo tomaron de tanta importancia.

Brawley Beats: Está bien, Flash. Si tienes problemas, puedes contarnos. Somos tus amigos.

Flash Sentry: Sí….

Se sentó mientras observaba a P Twilight, Sunset y a las demás. Volvió a sonreír malévolamente.

Flash Sentry (susurrando)….son nuestros amigos.

En eso la directora Celestia apareció junto con la sub-directora Luna, la guardabosque Zecora y el jefe de cabaña Discord.

Directora Celestia: Atención alumnos, tenemos noticias. Parece que las pasantes del jefe de cabaña Discord no se han reportado en la junta,

Sub directora Luna: También hemos visto huellas que indican que ciertas personas han estado entrando en la zona restringida del bosque.

Zecora: Por esa razón, se aplicará una sanción. Desde hoy hasta que termine su estadía, todos los jefes de cabaña verificarán que estén todos en sus cabañas en la noche. También, algunos planes del día de hoy se pospondrán hasta nuevo aviso. Continuen.

Los estudiantes estaban sorprendidos y las chicas sobre todo.

Sunset Shimmer: Entonces, las Dazzlings desaparecieron.

P Twilight: Seguramente, la criatura debió habérselas llevado. Eso explicaría el trozo de ropa de Adagio que encontramos.

Rainbow Dash: No entiendo, ¿por qué esa cosa querría a las sirenas? Digo, ellas ya no tienen magia.

Applejack: Sí, pero ellas siguen siendo criaturas de Equestria.

La directora Celestia volvió a hablar.

Directora Celestia: La actividad que no ha sido pospuesta es la muestra musical. Esperamos que todas aquellas bandas estén listas esta noche.

Los alumnos gritaron de emoción por la presentación que las bandas harían.

Sunset Shimmer: Al menos hay algo bueno en todo esto.

Pasaron las horas, pero los estudiantes ya no realizaban actividades desde la suspensión de la mayoría. Ahora los jefes de cabaña vigilaban sus movimientos. P Twilight y H Twilight decidieron dejar a los Spike con las Cutie Mark Crusaders para que pudiera aparecer en su nuevo video, una forma para que ambos pudieran olvidar el susto que tuvieron las dos últimas noches.

Rainbow Dash: Ay, por culpa de esa criatura, ahora estamos estancados sin hacer nada.

Fluttershy: Al menos las Crusaders ya empezaron a filmar su nuevo video. Les di a Angel para que pudieran tener un tema de naturaleza.

Rarity: Ay, ni siquiera pude realizar vestuarios de campamento, esto no está saliendo como yo esperaba.

Applejack: Lo sé, Rarity. Yo quería entrar al bosque, la parte en que estamos permitidos, para recolectar manzanas.

Pinkie Pie: Y yo esperaba realizar una fiesta de campamento, será más difícil con todo esto.

Sunset Shimmer: Lo sabemos….sobre todo desde que….

P Twilight: Desde que nuestra magia no funcionó contra él.

Sunset Shimmer: ¿Por qué?

P Twilight: Ojalá lo supiera.

H Twilight todavía no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que salieron del comedor. Estaba muy pensativa.

H Twilight: Eh, chicas, me disculpan un rato tengo que ir al baño.

H Twilight si más preámbulo, se fue, aunque Sunset notó que lo que dijo era mentira. Decidió ir con ella.

Sunset Shimmer: Twi, espera.

H Twilight: ¿Qué pasa, Sunset?

Sunset Shimmer: más bien, ¿qué pasa contigo? Has estado actuando rara desde ayer. ¿Algo te molesta?

H Twilight suspiró. Sabía que no podía ocultarlo.

H Twilight: Recientemente, he tenido pesadillas sobre….Midnight Sparkle. No quiero ser ella de nuevo, en mis pesadillas, dice que mientras esté con ustedes, mi deseo de magia y ella siempre existirán.

Sunset Shimmer: Twi, Midnight Sparkle ya no está. Es falso lo que piensas, estando con nosotras aprendes lo que es la amistad. No fue tu culpa lo que pasó. Lo mismo te lo dijo la Princesa Twilight. Yo pasé por lo mismo. Cuando fui aceptada, tenía miedo de perder el control y volver a ser una mala persona, digo pony, pero cuando decidí dejar mi pasado atrás, eso me dio fuerza para poder ayudar a mis amigas contras las sirenas. Lo que quiero decir es que, debes dejarlo atrás para poder seguir adelante.

Eso hizo que H Twilight sonriera por el consejo que le dio Sunset,

H Twilight: Gracias, Sunset.

Sunset Shimmer: Vamos, las demás deben estar preocupadas por la forma en que te fuiste.

Ambas regresaron donde estaban las otras, H Twilight estaba más tranquila que antes. Lo que tenía que hacer era dejar atrás a Midnight Sparkle para continuar con su vida.

En eso apareció Flash.

Flash Sentry: Chicas.

Las chicas aún estaban molestas con él por la actitud que tuvo la noche pasada con P Twilight y Sunset.

Flash Sentry: Vine a disculparme con Sunset. Sabes uno a veces dice cosas sin razón, pero cuando te das cuenta de lo que dices, no siempre estás equivocado.

Applejack: Eh… ¿qué significa eso?

Flash Sentry: Oh, Applejack, siempre tan honesta, solo quiero decir que tuve una mala elección de palabras, pero eso….pudimos corregirlo.

Las chicas no entendieron nada de lo que dijo.

Sunset Shimmer: Esta bien, Flash. Te perdono.

Flash Sentry: Sí, no nos gusta dejar cabos sueltos.

En eso Flash se retiró, pero P Twilight lo detuvo.

P Twilight: Flash, ¿te sientes bien?

Flash no volteó, solo movió su cabeza y se le vio la mitad de la cara.

Flash Sentry: Twilight…..nunca me sentí mejor.

P Twilight: Oh…de acuerdo.

Flash continuó su camino no sin antes volver a soltar su sonrisa siniestra.

Flash Sentry: Nos volveremos a ver, princesa (en voz baja rio)

De vuelta con las chicas, seguían confundidas.

Applejack: ¿Alguien se preguntó de por qué Flash habló de esa manera?

Rarity: A decir verdad, sonaba muy extraño.

Fluttershy: No es su forma de expresarse.

Rainbow Dash: Olvidemonos de eso, lo más importante es saber qué es exactamente la criatura y cómo detenerla.

P Twilight: Será mejor volver a escribirle a la Princesa Celestia, Sunset. Tal vez si le decimos lo que pasó, sabrá con más detalle de la criatura.

Sunset Shimmer: De acuerdo.

Sunset sacó su cuaderno y comenzó a escribir.

 **Equestria**

En el castillo de P Twilight, la princesa Celestia, la princesa Luna y sus amigas seguían buscando en los libros sobre la criatura que P Twilight y Sunset se encontraron. El día pasó, pero nada.

Rainbow Dash: Ayyy, esto es aburrido. No hay nada en estos libros con la descripción de la criatura.

Fluttershy: Ni siquiera en el libro de animales registrados o históricos de Equestria.

Rarity: A este paso, no podremos ayudar a Twilight.

Pinkie Pie: Signfica que le tomará más tiempo a Twilight en regresar. Oh, no, eso no es bueno.

Applejack: Vamos, ponis, no podemos rendirnos.

Sin embargo, las opciones de libros se agotaban. Incluso Starlight estaba buscando y no halló nada. Ella noto que el portal estaba parpadeando.

Starlight: Eh, princesas, miren el portal.

Celestia y Luna se acercaron y vieron que el espejo parpadeaba con más intensidad y el color era más notorio.

Princesa Luna: La magia oscura se hace más fuerte mientras el tiempo pasa.

La princesa Celestia tambien estaba preocupada. Fue cuando notó que el libro de Sunset volvia a vibrar.

Princesa Celestia: Otro mensaje.

Abrió el libro y lo leyó.

Princesa Celestia: La criatura ahora se para en 2, tiene garras, un cuerno, conserva el mismo color, pude hablar y es inmune a su magia.

Applejack: ¿Qué clase de criatura puede ser inmune a la magia de la amistad?

Princesa Celestia: Ninguna, nada es inmune a una magia tan poderosa, tampoco algo así puede cambiar de apariencia, excepto….

En eso la princesa Celestia se quedó helada.

Princesa Luna: Hermana, ¿Qué tienes?

Princesa Celestia: Luna, es…eso.

Princesa Luna: ¿Eso?

Fue donde la princesa de la noche recordó y tambien se sorprendió.

Princesa Luna: Es imposible, padre lo derrotó hace mucho tiempo.

Princesa Celestia: Sí, pero no fue destruido, solo escapó. Ahora sabemos adónde.

La princesa del Sol comenzó a escribir.

Applejack: Con todo respeto, princesa ¿sabe qué clase de criatura….?

Princesa Celestia: No es una criatura.

Rarity: Entonces… ¿qué es?

Princesa Celestia: Algo peor.

 **Mundo alterno**

El cuaderno de Sunset vibró de nuevo.

Sunset Shimmer: Respondió.

Todas se acercaron a Sunset.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Qué es lo que dice?

Sunset Shimmer: A ver: _"Queridas Sunset Shimmer y Twilight Sparkle, lo que están enfrentando no es una criatura de Equestria, sino un ser del mal que creíamos Luna y yo que nunca volvería a aparecer: El Parasito. De color oscuro, él puede adherirse a cualquier ser viviente para dotarle de poderes y cambiarle la apariencia. Nuestro padre intentó desterrarlo al Tartarus, pero al parecer cambió su destierro a este mundo. La razón de que su magia no funcionó se debe a qué El Parasito debió encontrar al huésped perfecto, aquel que haría su conexión fuerte. Tengan cuidado, para poder vencerlo, deben separar al Parásito del huésped. Háganlo rápido, el portal siente que su poder se hacer más fuerte y pude que él tenga planes para Equestria y este mundo. Atentamente, su antigua mentora, la Princesa Celestia"_

Las chicas no creían lo que leían. Lo bueno es que conocía al enemigo, lo malo es que sería difícil detenerlo.

Rarity: ¡Qué asco!, un parásito.

P Twilight: Entonces, como el Parásito tiene a su huésped perfecto, no pudimos vencerlo.

H Twilight: Pero ahora ¿Quién será el huésped perfecto?

Fluttershy: ¿Serán las Dazzlings?

Applejack: No creo, sino hubiéramos visto al Parásito en 3 personas.

Rainbow Dash: Ay ¿ahora qué hacemos?

Pinkie Pie: No lo sé, esto es malo, muy, muy malo.

Las chicas hablaban entre ellas, excepto Sunset Shimmer. Trataba de pensar en los recientes sucesos para hallar una conexión del huésped del Parasito. Sin querer, vio que Flash caminaba a una zona del campamento no vigilada, pudo notar una sonrisa extraña que tenía. En eso recordó las palabras de Flash y de las que dijo el Parasito la noche pasada.

Sunset Shimmer: Chicas, ahora regreso.

Sunset se reitró y decidió seguir a Flash. Este caminó hasta un callejón sin salida. Se detuvo.

Flash Sentry: ¿No te enseño la princesa Celestia de que no se debe espiar a las personas?

Sunset se mantuvo firme.

Flash Sentry: Supongo que lo dedujiste.

Sunset Shimmer: Este no eres tú, Flash. Esa cosa está trastornando tu mente.

Flash Sentry: De hecho, Sunset Shimmer, nunca antes nos sentimos más unidos. ¿Sabes? La magia era algo impresionante cuando ustedes lo usaban. Debemos darte crédito, mi querida exnovia, si no hubieras robado la corona, no nos habríamos dado cuenta de los problemas que ustedes serían capaces de hacer.

Sunset Shimmer: Flash, escucha lo que dices. No tiene sentido. Crees que el Parásito te está dando poder, pero está usándote.

Flash Sentry: Como me usaste hace tiempo, como usaste a las chicas para separarlas, como las sirenas usaron a la escuela entera o como la directora Cinch usó a Twilight para liberar la magia.

Sunset no sabía que responder.

Flash Sentry: Sabes, nos gustaría quedarnos y conversar sobre las manipulaciones, pero tenemos asuntos que atender…

En eso, el Parásito comenzó a cubrir a Flash y transformarlo en Dark Sentry. Sunset iba a correr, pero Dark Sentry alargó sus brazos y la agarró. De su espalda salieron tentáculos que cubrieron su boca. Luego con su brazo derecho tocó su cabeza y destello azul salió. Sunset quien tenía los ojos bien abiertos, los cerró. Dark Sentry la soltó y dejó en el suelo, inconsciente.

Dark Sentry:…Así que borraremos tu memoria sobre esta conversación para que no sepan de nuestros planes….aun. Ja,ja,ja,ja.

Dark Sentry saltó hacia el bosque y nadie lo vio. Pasaron unos minutos y Sunset no regresaba. Sus amigas estaban preocupadas.

Rarity: Sunset no ha vuelto y ya pasó buen tiempo.

P Twilight: Vamos a buscarla.

Las chicas se separaron y buscaron a Sunset por casi todo el campamento Everfree, pero nada. Fue cuando Fluttershy, la encontró tirada en el suelo.

Fluttershy: Sunset, amiga.

Se acercó y envió un mensaje de texto a sus amigas, quienes llegaron rápidamente.

Applejack: ¿Qué establos pasó?

Fluttershy: No lo sé, la encontré así.

Rainbow Dash: Vamos, Sunset, despierta.

Sunset comenzó a abrir los ojos,

Sunset Shimmer: Ahhh... ¿Chicas?

Rarity: Sunset, ¿estás bien?

Sunset Shimmer: Sí, eso creo.

P Twilight: ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Sunset Shimmer: Yo…no lo recuerdo...no sé ni cómo llegué aquí.

H Twilight: ¿Qué?

Sunset Shimmer: Solo recuerdo que estábamos hablando de cómo vencer al Parásito.

Pinkie Pie: Nos dijiste que ahora volvías, pero no nos dijiste adónde.

P Twilight: Vamos a llevarte mejor con Zecora, tal ella pueda ayudarte.

Sunset Shimmer: Está bien.

Applejack sostuvo a Sunset por la derecha y Rainbow Dash por la izquierda. Las8 se dirigieron a la cabaña de la guardabosques para ver si tenía algo que ayudara a recordar a Sunset.

Mientras tanto, en lo profundo del bosque prohibido. Dark Sentry había formado una enorme guarida, parecía una colmena. Estaba llena de huevos extraños de color azul. Eran miles de ellos, también había una especie de masa gelatinosa de color azul negruzcos conectado con cables del mismo color estaban conectadas a 3 capullos enormes.

Dark Sentry: Eso es, duerman esporas nuestras. El momento de nuestro reinado se aproxima y cuando estén listas, ambos mundos formarán parte de nosotros.

Se acercó a los 3 capullos y dentro de ellos estaban las Dazzlings, inconscientes y brillando de acuerdo a su color.

Dark Sentry: Aun sin sus dijes, conservan una pequeña cantidad de magia. Lo suficiente para abrir varios portales hacia diferentes partes de este mundo al igual que Equestria. Cuando nuestra maquina este cargará, nuestras esporas viajaran por ambos mundos.

Dark Sentry notó que un huevo se estaba moviendo. Se acercó a él y comenzó a partirse. De él, salieron 3 esporas, era bolitas con tentáculos.

Dark Sentry: Ja,ja,ja, vaya, parece que una ha madurado lo suficiente. Sería interesante una prueba de campo.

De su mano derecha salió una luz azul negruzco que tomó la forma de un espejo.

Dark Sentry: Y sabemos de 3 títeres de pruebas perfectos.

El espejo mostró a las Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo) junto con Angel y los dos Spikes preparándose para hacer su video.

Dark Sentry comenzó a riese malévolamente, 3 conejillos de indias para 3 esporas.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 10: En nuestra merced ya están

Las chicas llevaron a Sunset a la cabaña de la guardabosques Zecora, quien la atendió recostándola en su cama y poniendo un paño mojado en agua en su cabeza para refrescarla. Sus amigas a su costado.

Rarity: ¿Cómo te sientes, querida?

Sunset Shimmer: Mucho mejor, debo agradecer a Zecora por esto.

P Twilight: ¿Ahora puedes recordar algo de lo que pasó?

Sunset Shimmer: No, Twilight. Después de lo que les dije, mi memoria está en blanco.

Applejack: ¿Qué habrá pasado?

Fluttershy: Ay, sé que no es algo bueno por el estado de Sunset.

Fue donde la guardabosques entró con una taza de té en sus manos.

Zecora: Jovencita Sunset Shimmer, toma un poco de té para que te sientas bien.

Se lo entregó y lo bebió.

Sunset Shimmer: Gracias, guardabosques.

Zecora: Ahora, chicas, ¿quieren explicarme qué fue lo que pasó?

H Twilight: La verdad, no lo sabemos, guardabosques. Sunset dijo que iba a ver algo, pero no venía después de algún tiempo. Fuimos a buscarla y Fluttershy la encontró en el suelo, inconsciente.

Pinkie Pie: Sí, enserio fue aterrador. Creímos que le había pasado algo malo. Digo, no sabíamos que Sunset tuviera casos de desmayo, ni en las fiestas que realizo pasan esas cosas y….

Rainbow Dash: Lo que Pinkie Pie trata de decir es que es raro que a Sunset le pasé eso.

Zecora: Ya veo. Dime, Sunset Shimmer, ¿no sabes lo que pasó y por más que lo intentes no puedes recordar?

Sunset Shimmer: Sí.

Zecora: Mmmm, creo que tengo la solución.

Zecora se dirigió a su comedor y abrió la alacena donde había frascos extraños. Preparo una especie de refresco de color amarillo y le dio a Sunset.

Zecora: Una medicina natural de mi pueblo natal. No te ayudará a recordar todo, solo un poco.

Sunset Shimmer lo bebió. Al principio, no sentía nada, pero de pronto comenzó a dolerle la cabeza.

Todas las chicas: ¡Sunset!

Rainbow Dash: ¿Qué le pasa, Zecora?

Zecora: Esta recordando algo.

Sunset se agarró la cabeza por el dolor, de pronto dentro de ella escuchó una risa siniestra, una voz grave y una visión de una criatura con ojos rojos. Al final, el dolor paró y Sunset estaba tranquila.

P Twilight: Sunset….

Sunset Shimmer: Estoy bien. Recuerdo algo….me encontré con el Parásito.

Chicas: ¡¿El Parásito?!

Zecora: La criatura de la leyenda.

Sunset Shimmer: Esperen…Zecora, ¿sabe de él?

Zecora: Muy poco, pero quien podría decirles más es la jefa del taller de música, Gloriosa Daisy.

Fue un momento oportuno, donde la mencionada entró a la cabaña de Zecora.

Gloriosa Daisy: Zecora, las bandas ya están listas para…

Ella vio a su jefa y las chicas, también a Sunset recostada.

Gloriosa Daisy: ¿Algo pasó?

Zecora: Gloriosa, estas niñas necesitan tu guía.

Gloriosa Daisy: Claro, ¿las puedo ayudar?

P Twilight: Gloriosa, ¿Has escuchado de algo llamado "El Parásito"?

Gloriosa Daisy: ¿De dónde escucharon ese nombre?

H Twilight: Eso atacó a Sunset hace un momento.

Gloriosa se quedó helada, las chicas pensaron que preguntarle no fuera una buena idea, pero dando un suspiro comenzó a hablar.

Gloriosa Daisy: Hace años, cuando tenía su edad, mi hermano, Timber Spruce, y yo éramos campista de nuestra escuela que habíamos llegado al Campamento Everfree….

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Mi hermano y yo estábamos jugando soccer cuando nuestra pelota cayó en la zona prohibida del campamento, ambos entramos para recuperarla. Estaba algo aterrada, pero mi hermano dijo que no había nada que temer._

 _Timber Spruce: Tranquila, Gloriosa. Es solo un cuento de los que viven cerca. Ni la guardabosques cree eso._

 _Gloriosa Daisy: Lo sé, pero igual es aterrador._

 _Llegamos hasta el lugar donde había caído la pelota, cuando la cogí estábamos por irnos cuando vimos una especie de liquido extraño que venía a nosotros._

 _Gloriosa Daisy y Timber Spruce: ¡AAAHHHHH!_

 _Corrimos velozmente para llegar de vuelta al campamento. Yo lo conseguí, pero Timber Spruce no vino detrás de mí._

 _Gloriosa Daisy: ¡Timber Spruce!_

 _Llamé a Zecora, mis profesores y amigos, quisimos entrar a buscarlo, pero lo vimos salir. Todo rasgado y tembloroso. Fue hacia él y lo abracé._

 _Gloriosa Daisy: Timber Spruce, ¿qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?_

 _Sin embargo, no respondía bien. Solo decía dos palabras._

 _Timber Spruce: El Parásito, el parásito…._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Gloriosa Daisy: Decidimos volver, luego de unos días, volvió a la normalidad, pero no ha venido a este campamento desde entonces. Yo quise trabajar aquí para vigilar que no pasara lo mismo que mi hermano, pero supongo que no pude ya que las pasantes de Discord están desaparecidas.

Zecora: Fue donde yo construí la cerca de madera, para que nadie pudiera ingresar de nuevo.

Las chicas entendieron la razón de la prohibición. También que el estudiante que Discord les habló era el hermano de Gloriosa que tuvo un encuentro con el enemigo que enfrentaban.

P Twilight: Gracias, Gloriosa Daisy. Nos ha hecho de utilidad.

Gloriosa Daisy: Solo no entren a ese lugar. Cambiando de tema, si van a presentarse esta noche, avisen.

Rainbow Dash: Lo haremos, las Rainbooms no faltarán a ninguna presentación musical.

Así, Gloriosa se retiró dejando a las chicas y a Zecora solas en la cabaña.

Zecora: Lo buscarán, ¿verdad?

Las chicas pensaron que, como guardabosques, ella las detendría.

Zecora: Deben hacerlo. Después de todo, sé que a la que llaman Twilight y que Sunset Shimmer no son de aquí, vienen del mismo lugar donde el Parásito vino y sé que deben detenerlo.

Las chicas asintieron.

P Twilight: Gracias, Zecora, está noche volveremos al bosque, sacaremos a quien esté dentro del Parásito y salvaremos ambos mundos….juntas.

P Twilight puso su extendió su brazo, las demás entendieron eso e hicieron lo mismo. H Twilight no lo había hecho.

RainboW Dash: ¿Qué esperas, Twi? Tú también eres parte de nosotras.

H Twilight dudó, pero lo hizo. Sonrió y entendieron que juntas podrían vencer al Parásito.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del Campamento Everfree, las Cutie Mark Crusaders estaban con P Spike, D Spike y Angel. Había un trípode sosteniendo una cámara filmadora. Las niñas se preparaban para hacer su video.

Apple Bloom: Al fin, un nuevo video para nuestra página de las Crusaders.

Sweetie Belle: Les aseguró que será el mejor que hemos hecho.

Scootaloo: Eso espero, el último tuvo comentarios no muy agradables.

D Spike: Eh, no lo tomen a mal chicas, pero para qué nos necesitan.

Apple Bloom: Vamos a hacer un video acerca de nuestra interacción con la naturaleza y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que con 2 perros parlantes.

Angel soltó una mirada seria.

Apple Bloom: Claro, un conejo también.

P Spike: A mí me parece interesante, dragón Spike.

D Spike: Como digas.

Apple Bloom: Bueno, chicas, es hora. Ponganse sus sombreros de safari.

Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo hicieron eso, seguido de Apple Bloom y empezaron a grabar.

Apple Bloom: Hola, admiradores de las Crusaders, hoy les presentamos un nuevo video musical en el Campamento Everfree, acompañadas del conejito Angel y dos lindos perritos llamadas Spike. La presentación será algo que no olvidarán.

Estaban poniendo la música y comenzaron a bailar. Sin embargo, sin que se dieran cuenta, Dark Sentry estaba oculto entre los árboles que estaban al límite de las 3. Con su mirada y sonrisa siniestra, movió su mano derecha y, de los árboles, aparecieron tentáculos azul negruzcos que se arrastraron lentamente por el pasto con dirección a las Crusaders. Ya estaban cercas. Las niñas, Angel y los Spikes no se dieron cuenta. Los tentáculos llegaron a las Crusaders y suavemente se envolvieron en una pierna de cada una. Hasta que Apple Bloom se dio cuenta.

Apple Bloom: ¿Pero qué….?

Los tentáculos comenzaron a jalarlas hacia dentro del bosque.

Sweetie Belle: ¡AAHH! ¿Qué es esto?

Scootaloo: ¡Suéltennos, asquerosas cosas!

Los Spike trataron de ayudarlas mordiendo los tentáculos, pero nada. Durante la pelea, el trípode se cayó junto con la cámara. Aparecieron más que amarraron los brazos de las Crusaders.

D Spike: ¡Chicas, resistan!

P Spike: ¡Vamos, con fuerza!

Los tentáculos se las estaban llevando. Solo había una cosa que hacer.

Apple Bloom: ¡Vayan con mi hermana y las demás…ayuden…!

No pudo terminar la frase porque un tentáculo cubrió su boca.

Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo: ¡Apple Bloom!

Lo mismo ocurrió con las otras dos. De pronto aparecieron más tentáculos que tomaron a Ange Spike.

D Spike: ¡Angel! ¡Perro Spike!

P Spike: ¡Ahhh! ¡Dragón Spike, ven con Twilight! ¡Rápido!

Envolvieron a los dos animales y los tentáculos se los llevaron a los 5 a lo profundo del bosque.

D Spike: ¡No!

D Spike ya no podía ayudar, así que corrió adentro del campamento para poder encontrar a P Twilight y a las demás.

Las chicas salieron de la cabaña de Zecora, tranquilas y decididas de que iban a volver al bosque para vencer al Parasito, cuando escucharon los ladridos de D Spike.

D Spike: ¡Twilight! ¡Twilight!

D Spike corrió y saltó hasta los brazos de P Twilight.

P Twilight: Spike, ¿qué pasó?

D Spike: Twilight….esa cosa…atacó a la Crusaders, se las llevó, también a Angel y a perro Spike.

Las chicas quedaron atónitas por lo que dijo. 3 de ellas iban a soltar lágrimas.

Applejack: Apple Bloom…

Rarity: Sweetie Belle…

Rainbow Dash: Scootaloo…

Fluttershy y H Twilight también estaban tristes e iban a llorar.

Fluttershy: Angel…

H Twilight: No…Spike.

Pinkie Pie tambien iba a llorar, Sunset y P Twilight estaban tristes y furiosas.

Sunset Shimmer: Spike, llévanos donde ocurrió.

Las chicas, sobre las 2 hermanas y la hermana adoptiva, siguieron a toda velocidad a D Spike y llegaron a la zona de estaba la cámara y el trípode tirados en el suelo.

D Spike: Aquí fue, estábamos filmando cuando unos tentáculos salieron de los árboles y se los llevaron.

Vieron todo esto, Applejack notó en el suelo en moño de su hermana menor. Soltó lágrimas.

Applejack: Apple Bloom…

Rainbow Dash soltó lagrimas de enojo.

Rainbow Dash: Voy a entrar a ese bosque, buscaré a esa…cosa y le enseñaré a no meterse con nosotras.

De pronto escucharon una voz proveniente del bosque.

Dark Sentry: No es necesario, estamos aquí.

Dark Sentry se reveló ante las chicas.

Applejack: ¡Parásito! ¡¿Dónde están nuestras hermanas!? ¡¿Qué hiciste con ellas?!

Dark Sentry: No, no, Applejack. Aún no es momento, esto solo fue una selección de especímenes y debemos decir que ellas tuvieron la suerte de serlo, incluso sus mascotas, queridas Fluttershy y Twi, ja,ja,ja.

Rarity: ¡Tú! ¡Monstruo! ¡Regrésanoslas!

Dark Sentry solo rio y volvió a entrar al bosque.

Sunset Shimmer: ¡Vamos tras él!

Entraron al bosque mientras veían que Dark Sentry saltaba de árbol en árbol. Continuaron siguiéndolo hasta que Dark Sentry, con sus garras, hizo derrumbar unas piedras para evitar que lo siguieran. También había aparecido un escudo de magia.

Dark Sentry: Esperen, les diré algo. Vuelvan en la noche, después de su presentación musical y si le dicen a alguien sobre esto, no verán a sus amigos de nuevo.

Pinkie Pie: El Parásito quiere negociar, quien lo diría. Ni los malvados que enfrentamos eran así.

Applejack: ¡Nada de eso! ¡Pelea contra nosotros, tú, cosa cobarde!

Pinkie Pie: Que hablan de sí en plural.

Dark Sentry: Nuestra batalla, ya se acerca, chicas. No seremos tan fáciles de derrotar como lo hiceron con Sunset Shimmer, las Dazzlings o Midnight Sparkle.

Las chicas se sorprendieron por la información que había dicho.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Y tú cómo sabes de eso?

Dark Sentry: Sabemos todo sobre ustedes, sus victorias, su amistad, algo de información que compartimos.

P Twilight: Di la verdad, ¿cómo sabes nuestros nombres, nuestras peleas, todo?

Dark Sentry: Ay, Twilight, siempre buscando conocimiento ya sea en Equestria o en este mundo. Eso siempre nos hace encontrar. Sabes….tenemos que dejar de estar topándonos así ¿No crees?

P Twilight, las chicas y D Spike se quedaron helados y boquiabiertos. Solo exista una persona que le decía eso, nadie más.

P Twilight: ¡¿F…FLASH?!

Dark Sentry: Somos Dark Sentry, querida princesa. Juntos, nos hemos vuelto más poderosos que cualquier ser mágico que habita cualquiera de los mundos. Este es el siguiente paso, pero para que sean testigos de ello, cumplan con esta parte del trato. Despues de la presentación y yo sabré si se lo dicen a alguien. Ya vieron lo que nuestros tentáculos hicieron con las Dazzlings y sus amigos. Nos vemos, jajajaja.

Dark Sentry desapareció en el bosque, dejando a las chicas sin palabras.

Rainbow Dash: Entonces…Flash es el huésped perfecto, ¿pero cómo?

Applejack: Debió ser cuando vimos al Parasito la primera noche. Flash se enfrentó a él y se le adhirió.

Rarity: Eso explicaría las habilidades que obtuvo en los juegos deportivos.

Pinkie Pie: Y la nueva chaqueta que tenía debió haber sido el Parásito.

Fluttershy: El cambio de personalidad que tuvo el día pasado.

Sunset Shimmer: Ahora lo recuerdo. Sospeché de Flash y fui tras él, tomó esa forma de DarK Sentry y me atacó borrándome la memoria. Supongo que lo hizo para poder revelarse ahora. ¿Qué hacemos, Twilight? ¿Twilight?

P Twilight no hablaba, estaba atónita. El chico dulce que había conocido ahora era una marioneta criatura malvada. Además, él consentía esas acciones, lo peor era que le dolía.

P Twilight: No, no puedo creerlo. Flash no sería capaz de esto. Él es…

Applejack: Lo sabemos, Twilight. Pero él se llevó a las sirenas, a nuestras hermanas, Angel y perro Spike. Sin mencionar que nos atacó la noche pasada y lastimó a Sunset.

Rainbow Dash: Es difícil, pero se ha convertido en un enemigo. Tenemos que detenerlo.

P Twilight: Yo…yo…

Sunset Shimmer: Twilight, de verdad lo siento, pero estoy de acuerdo con Rainbow Dash y Applejack,hay que detener a Flash de lo que él y el Parásito están planeando.

P Twilight: ¡No! ¡Flash no es así! ¡Él no es parte de esto!

Sunset Shimmer: Todas queremos creer eso Twilight, pero él…ya no es el mismo.

H Twilight: Tal vez haya una forma de salvarlo, hasta entonces hay que hacer lo que dice, si alertamos a la guardabosques o a los maestros, Dark Sentry puede dañar a nuestros amigos.

P Twilight: ¡¿Dark Sentry?!

H Twilight: Yo...ehh...Perdón…no quise…

P Twilight se calmó.

P Twilight: No, está bien, me exalté. Dark Sentry no puede ganar, pero él tiene todas las cartas y además hizo un escudo para no poder seguirlo hasta que acabe la presentación. Por ahora, jugaremos con sus reglas.

Las chicas no tuvieron otra opción que hacerlo. P Twilight agarró a D Spike y todas regresaron al campamento. Ninguna habló para nada debido a la revelación de Dark Sentry. 3 chicas estaba deprimidas. Sunset Shimmer sentía que la misma maldad que tenía a Flash era igual a la que ella tenía cuando había robado la corona de P Twilight para conquistar Equestria, H Twilight la misma situación cuando fue MIdnight Sparkle, además debido a que comenzaba a tener un sentimiento hacia Flash, P Twilight estaba peor, el gentil guitarrista quien fue el primero que conoció en ese mundo se volvió un ser malvado y despiadado por culpa del Parásito, sentía que su corazón se había partido en dos.

En el escondite de Dark Sentry, él observaba que la energía que tomaba de las Dazzlings estaba casi completando la de su portal. Luego se fue al otro extremo, él tenía amarradas a la Crusaders, sus brazos y piernas. Angel y P Spike estaban envueltos, todos por tentáculos. Dark Sentry se acercó a ellos, P Spike le gruñó y ladró.

Dark Sentry: Ahhh, lindo perrito.

Apple Bloom: Mi hermana Applejack vendrá y te dará una paliza como los otros que intentaron conquistar este mundo.

Dark Sentry: Adorable e ingenua hasta el final Apple Bloom, tenemos otros planes para ustedes que tenerlas como prisioneras.

Sweetie Belle: ¿Qué piensas hacernos?

Dark Sentry sacó las 3 esporas que había nacido y se acercó a las Crusaders.

Scootaloo: Tenías que preguntar, Sweetie Belle.

Dark Sentry: Tranquilas, esto no dolerá mucho….sino bastante.

Las esporas fueron a las Crusaders y estas,…

Crusaders: ¡AAAAHHHHHH!

De vuelta en el campamento, en el escenario, las bandas ya estaban alistadas. La directora Celestia habló por el micrófono.

Directora Celestia: Buenas noches alumnos, ahora da inicio a las presentaciones musicales de las bandas de la Escuela Canterlot. Sé que no se pudieron realizar la mayoría de actividades debido al toque de queda, pero con esta muestra será lo contario.

Los alumnos aplaudieron y gritaron de emoción, incluso las bandas. Sin embargo, las Rainbooms no estaban contentas, solo estaban tristes y molestas.

Fluttershy: Ay, no sé si pueda tocar la pandereta.

Rainbow Dash: Tenemos que hacerlo, sino Dark Sentry hará daño a las niñas

Applejack: Lo sabemos, no puedo creer que diga esto pero, esto es lo más difícil que hemos enfrentado. Ni las Dazzlings eran tan así como lo es Dark Sentry.

Pasaron horas hasta que les tocó a ellas, la última banda de la noche. En eso, apareció su jefe de cabaña.

Discord: Chicas, chicas, ¿por qué las caras largas?

Rainbow Dash: Dicord, no es buen momento para una de tus bromas.

Discord: No vine a hacer bromas, desde que mis pasantes desaparecieron y buscándolas, no he podido hacer bromas ni subirlas. Solo vine a desearles suerte.

Sunset Shimmer: Gracias, la necesitamos.

Discord se retiró.

Directora Celestia: Muy bien, ahora sigue la última banda, Las Rainbooms.

Los estudiantes aplaudieron y las Rainbooms subieron al escenario.

Dark Sentry, en su guarida, vio que los huevos de las esporas comenzaron a romperse y que el portal ya casi estaba cargado. Volvió a su forma de Flash Sentry.

 **Nota del autor: Lo que sigue es un remake de la canción "Bajo un hechizo ahora estas" de las Dazzlings, cantado por Dark Sentry y las Rainbooms.**

(Música)

 _Rainbooms: Uouh Uouh_

 _Flash Sentry: Ya no nos pueden parar_

 _Rainbooms: Debemos, debemos_

 _Flash Sentry: En nuestra merced ya están_

 _Nuestro plan las despistó_

 _Al crear confusión y terror_

 _En nuestra merced ya están_

 _Rainbooms: No uoh, No uoh_

 _Flash Sentry: En nuestra merced ya están_

 _Rainbooms: No uoh, No uoh_

 _Flash Sentry: El momento que esperamos finalmente está aquí_

 _Es tarde para detenerlo, se acabó, ya no pueden_

 _Rainbooms: No dejaremos que eso pase._

 _Flash Sentry: El momento que esperamos finalmente está aquí_

 _Es tarde para detenerlo, se acabó, ya no pueden_

 _Rainbooms: Éxito no tendrás_

 _Uouh, Uouh_

 _Flash Sentry: Ya no nos pueden parar_

 _Rainbooms: Tenemos, tenemos_

 _Flash Sentry: En nuestra merced ya están_

 _P Twilight: Creí conocer tu ser_

 _Rainbooms Oooh, Oooh_

 _P Twilight: Amable con compasión_

 _Rainbooms: Oooh, Oooh_

 _P Twilight: Pero me has roto el corazón_

 _Rainbooms: Oooh, Oooh_

 _P Twilght Pero eso no me detendrá._

 _Me duele lo que ahora eres_

 _Qué cosa te pasó_

 _No lo sé pero malvado eres y te detendré_

 _Flash Sentry: Veamos si tienes la fuerza_

 _P Twilight: Me duele lo que ahora eres_

 _Qué cosa te pasó_

 _No lo sé pero malvado eres y te detendré_

 _Flash Sentry: Su magia no funcionará_

 _Rainbooms: Uouh, Uouh_

 _Flash Sentry: Ya no nos pueden parar_

 _Rainbooms: Tenemos, tenemos_

 _Flash Sentry: En nuestra merced ya están_

 _Rainbooms: No oh, No oh_

El Parásito comenzó esparciéndose por el cuerpo de Flash

 _Flash Sentry: Ya no nos pueden parar_

 _Rainbooms: Tenemos, tenemos_

Ya casi cubrió todo su cuerpo

 _Flash Sentry: En nuestra merced…._

Lo cubrió completamente y volvió a ser Dark Sentry

 _Dark Sentry: ….Ya estánnnnnn_

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 11: La invasión

Después de la canción de las Rainbooms (la del capítulo anterior), los estudiantes aplaudieron y gritaron de emoción, aunque las chicas estaban deprimidas por los recientes sucesos. Bajaron del escenario y se reunieron atrás de él.

Rainbow Dash: Normalmente me sentiría genial después de haber tocado, pero con todo esto…

Rarity: Lo sé, bueno hicimos lo que Dark Sentry quería, tuvimos nuestra presentación.

Applejack: Hora de enseñarle al Parásito y a Dark Sentry una lección por haberse metido con nuestras hermanas y el campamento.

Fluttershy. Recuperar a Angel y a Spike perro.

Pinkie Pie: Evitar que ellos sean aguafiestas y arruinen la diversión.

Las 5 asintieron. Sunset también, pero notó que P Twilight seguía con la mirada apagada.

Sunset Shimmer: Lo rescataremos, Twilight.

P Twilight: Eso espero

D Spike se acercó a ella trato de consolarla rozando su cabeza en su pierna izquierda y H Twilight estaba revisando su espectrómetro de nuevo. Le sorprendió lo que revelaba.

H Twilight: Eh chicas, pasa algo.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Qué cosa? ¿Tu espectrómetro detectó a Dark Sentry?

H Twilight: De hecho sí.

Sunset Shimmer: ¿Dónde está?

H Twilight: Está….en todas partes.

Chicas y D Spike: ¡¿Qué?!

Todos vieron que la luz del espectrómetro de H Twilight comenzaba a dar vueltas y vueltas.

Applejack: ¿Cómo es posible?

H Twilight: Yo…no lo sé. Esto jamás había pasado.

La directora Celestia y la subdirectora Luna subieron al escenario.

Directora Celestia: Bien, alumnos, esto fue todo por esta noche.

Subdirectora Luna: Mañana es el último día de campamento antes de regresar así que…

La subdirectora Luna no pudo terminar la oración porque el suelo tembló. Los alumnos, profesores, jefes de cabaña y de talleres se inquietaron.

Pinkie Pie: ¿Qué fue eso?

En la guarida de Dark Sentry era donde ocurría eso. Los huevos comenzaron a moverse y lo que parecía una máquina de portal se estaba activando.

Dark Sentry: Sí, ¡Sí!... ¡Llegó la hora!

Fue donde un rayo de color morado con azul salió disparado hacia el cielo formándose una especie de círculo. Lejos del bosque, en el campamento, los estudiantes se alarmaron por lo el extraño rayo.

Sunset Shimmer: ¡Oh no!, ¡Dark Sentry está abriendo un portal!

 **Equestria**

Las ponis observaban como el espejo parpadeaba sin control.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Pero ahora qué sucede con esta cosa?

Starlight Glimmer: Se está sobrecargando de magia.

La Princesa Celestia vio por la ventana del castillo que del cielo se estaba formando algo brilloso. Miró de nuevo el espejo y supo lo que pasaba.

Princesa Celestia: El Parásito está abriendo un portal hacia Equestria.

Applejack: Pero… ¿por qué?

Princesa Luna: Quiere terminar lo que comenzó hace mucho tiempo….controlar a todos mediante una mente colectiva.

Todas se quedaron estupefactas.

Princesa Celestia: Twilight, Sunset, por favor, dense prisa.

 **Mundo Alterno**

Las chicas quedaron atónitas por el portal que se estaba formando en el cielo.

H Twilight: Eso no es bueno.

De pronto, del bosque comenzaron a salir cosas extrañas: Las esporas. Con sus tentáculos comenzaron a agarrar a cada persona que había. Todos estaban asustados y comenzaron a correr.

Directora Celestia: ¡A sus cabañas! ¡Todos!

Sin embargo, las esporas eran veloces. Agarraban a cualquier estudiante, profesor, quien sea. Las chicas se defendieron golpeándolos con los instrumentos.

Rarity: Ahora qué son esas horribles cosas.

H Twilight: Deben provenir de Dark Sentry. Son del mismo color.

P Twilight: Esto es lo que quería. Hacía tiempo para preparar todo esto.

Seguían golpeando y defendiéndose de las esporas que trataban de adherirse a ellas. Las chicas vieron que las esporas, al agarrar a una persona. Esta se caía al suelo y la espora que tenía comenzaba a cubrir un poco de su pecho, uno de brazos y la parte de atrás del cráneo. Gritaba de dolor, pero luego sus ojos se volvieron rojos profundos y se volvía…zombi. Muchas esporas ya habían tomado a la mayoría de estudiantes (Trixie, Snips, Snail, Vinyl Scratch, Octavia, Sandalwood, entre otros), a la directora Celestia, la subdirectora Luna, Cherilee y a la mayoría del personal del campamento.

P Twilight: Esto está mal ¡Muy mal!

De pronto del bosque salieron Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo convertidas en zombis azules negruzcos con ojos rojos, acompañadas de P Spike y Angel que también había sufrido una metamorfosis.

Applejack: Oh no.

Rarity: Mi hermana…

Rainbow Dash: Son…zombis.

Sin que lo supiera, una espora estaba por saltar atrás de P Twilight. D Spike notó eso.

D Spike: ¡Twilight! ¡Cuidado!

D Spike se interpuso entre P Twilight y la espora, pero está segunda se adhirió a él.

P Twilight: ¡Spike!

D Spike cayó al suelo y comenzó a ladrar de dolor, la espora lo cubría hasta que ya casi era de color azul negruzco y sus ojos se tornaron rojo. Además, sus colmillos se volvieron más filosos, sus orejas se retorcieron al igual que sus patas y su cola se volvió negra.

P Twilight: ¿Spike?

Pero D Spike comenzó a ladrarle fuertemente y la iba atacar cuando alguien lo empujó al suelo. Era la guardabosques Zecora. Las chicas se reunieron con ellas mientras seguían golpeando a las esporas con los instrumentos.

P Twilighr: ¿Zecora? Spike….

Zecora: Tu perro ya no es, un monstruo es lo que vez. Vamos a mi cabaña ¡Rápido!

Zecora no estaba sola, también estaban el jefe de cabaña Discord y Gloriosa Daisy, con bates para combatir a las esporas.

Las chicas siguieron a Zecora y los jefes hacia la cabaña. Mientras seguían combatiendo contras las esporas y viendo que todos los estudiantes, profesores y personales ya eran…zombis.

Llegaron a la cabaña y entraron deprisa antes que las esporas los alcanzaran. Cerraron la puerta y la cubrieron con mesas y sillas. También taparon las ventanas. Estaban a salvo…por ahora.

Rainbow Dash: Esto es una locura.

Applejack y Fluttershy miraron por la ventana y vieron como todos tenían una espora que los controlaba y los hacía zombis.

Applejack: Dark Sentry convirtió a todos en un ejército de zombis.

Sunset Shimmer (sarcástica): Parece que se copió de mi idea.

P Twilight: Spike….

P Twilight no podía soportar el hecho que su mejor amigo ahora era un huésped de una espora mental, Lo mismo para Applejack, Rarity y Rainbow Dash, ahora sabían lo que le pasó a sus hermanas menores, Fluttershy también estaba triste porque sabía que lo que le sucedió a D Spike, también le pasó a Angel, Pinkie Pie estaba sentada en el suelo, sin hablar y ánimos. Sunset Shimmer también porque, para ella, esto era un deja vu. Lo que el Parásito hizo, era igual a lo de ella en la Escuela Canterlot, no sabía cómo actuar. H Twilight estaba en silencio, conocía el mismo destino que sufrió su Spike como el de P Twilight. La guardabosques Zecora encendió una vela y Discord y Gloriosa Daisy terminaron de cubrir la cabaña. H Twilight sabía que tenía que hacer algo,

H Twilight: Chicas, no podemos quedarnos aquí.

Rarity: Las esporas están afuera, trataran de agarrarnos y convertirnos en esclavas de Dark Sentry.

H Twilight: Pero si no actuamos, ambos mundos estarán a su merced. Yo sé de eso, quise acabar con mi propio mundo para obtener magia, pero gracias a ustedes, logré cambiar. Lo mismo le sucede a Flash, mientras el Parásito este en él, Dark Sentry existirá. Sé que no me corresponde decirlo, pero hay que detener a esa criatura mágica loca por el poder que intenta gobernar nuestros mundos. Ambos lo sabemos, princesa Twilight.

En efecto, P Twilight sabía que lo que decía H Twilight era correcto. Fue donde se paró.

P Twilight: Tienes razón, no podemos quedarnos a lamentarnos de nuestro fracaso anterior. Llega un día en que tenemos caídas, pero si nos levantamos, podemos continuar.

Las palabras de ambas Twilights inspiraron a las chicas y se pararon para juntas las manos.

H Twilight: Le daremos fin al reinado del terror de Dark Sentry.

Discord y Gloriosa Daisy no entendía, solo la guardabosques Zecora.

Discord: Eh, ¿me perdí de algo? ¿Acaba de llamar a su hermana gemela princesa?

Gloriosa Daisy: ¿Y Dark Sentry?

Zecora: Las chicas se tienen que ir para que este mal puedan impedir.

DIscord: Jefa, con todo respeto, hablé normal.

Zecora: Ellas deben ir a la zona prohibida del bosque, para poder detener a la criatura que vive allí.

Gloriosa Daisy: ¿Qué? Eso es peligroso, más esto, no tienen oportunidad. Son niñas, además.

Zecora: No son niñas cualesquiera, poseen grandes habilidades. Lo siento en ellas.

P Twilight: Es cierto, necesitamos su ayuda para llegar al bosque e ir donde se está abriendo el portal. Sé que es difícil de creer, pero lo que ocurre es que la magia del Parásito está afectando a todo el Campamento Everfree y si no es detenido, ya no habrá nada que se podrá hacer.

Gloriosa Daisy y Discord intercambiaron miradas, pero luego volvieron a ver a las chicas.

Gloriosa Daisy: Bueno….lo que atacó a mi hermano tiene sentido si es magia….

Discord: Además, he escuchado a mis pasantes hablar de magia y magia desde que las contraté.

Las chicas estaban algo nerviosas por la respuesta.

Gloriosa Daisy: Las ayudaremos a llegar al bosque.

Discord: Sí, después de todo, no me gusta mucho esta cabaña.

La guardabosques Zecora lo miró molesta.

Discord: Sin ofender, jefa.

P Twilight: Gracias a todos.

Zecora: Las cubriremos para que no tengas problemas.

Zecora, Discord y Gloriosa Daisy agarraron palos u objetos largos y las chicas se pusieron alrededor de ellos, también con objetos para defenderse de las esporas. Llegaron a la puerta y Zecora puso su mano en la perilla.

Zecora: A las tres, 1…2… ¡3!

La guardabosques abrió la puerta y comenzaron a correr. Eran seguidos por los estudiantes, profesores y personal zombis. Les gruñían y trataban de agarrarlos. También las esporas, que trataban de saltar y pegarse a ellos, pero las golpeaban. Faltaba poco para llegar a la zona prohibida, sin embargo una espora logró pegarse a Gloriosa Daisy.

Todos: ¡Gloriosa Daisy!

Ella gemía de dolor.

Gloriosa Daisy: Ahhh…. ¡váyanse!...no pierdan tiempo.

Tuvieron que hacerlo y continuaron mientras Gloriosa comenzaba a mutar y sus ojos se tornaban rojos. Ya los 10 estaban por entrar al bosque, pero desafortunadamente, 2 esporas se impregnaron en la guardabosques Zecora y en Discord.

P Twilight: ¡Discord! ¡Guardabosques!

Comenzaron a transformarse.

Discord: Ahh… ¡entren!...rápido

Zecora: ¡Tarde para nosotros ya es! ¡Acaben con el Parásito de una vez!

Las chicas no tuvieron opción de dejar a ambos y entraron al bosque. Corrían hacia lo más profundo siguiendo la luz que emanaba el rayo del portal. H Twilight, de todas maneras, encendió su espectrómetro para rastrear a Dark Sentry.

H Twilight: ¡Es en la misma dirección! ¡Rápido!

Las 8 chicas corrían a toda velocidad para llegar a Dark Sentry Sin embargo, unos tentáculos agarraron la pierna izquierda de Applejack e hizo que se cayera al suelo.

Las7: ¡Applejack!

P Twilight, Pinkie Pie agarraron su mano derecha; Rarity, Flutershy y H Twilight, su mano izquierda y Rainbow Dash y Sunset Shimmer trataban de quitarle el tentáculo.

Sunset Shimmer: ¡Resiste, Applejack!

Applejack trataba de usar su pierna derecha para patear el tentáculo, pero no funcionaba. Lo peor era que aparecieron otros más que tomaron la otra pierna de Applejack, luego su torso y ambos brazos. Sus amigas trataban de sacarla, pero los tentáculos eran fuertes y la arrastraban el tumulto de árboles de donde provenían.

Applejack: ¡Tienen que continuar!

Rainbow Dash: ¿Qué? ¡No vamos a dejarte y que te conviertas en una de esas cosas!

Applejack: ¡Váyanse! ¡Son demasiado fuertes!

Las chicas sostuvieron sus manos para evitar que se la llevaran.

Applejack: ¡No pierdan tiempo!

Fue cuando sus fuerzas no pudieron más, ni tampoco de sus amigas que se soltaron y Applejack era arrastrada.

Las 7: ¡Applejack!

Applejack: ¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Sin más, Applejack desapareció dentro de los árboles, arrastrada por los tentáculos. Rainbow Dash ya estaba soltando lágrimas.

Rainbow Dash: ¡Applejack!

Trató de seguir a los tentáculos, pero Sunset la detuvo.

Sunset Shimmer: ¡Rainbow Dash, no!

Rainbow Dash: ¡Sueltamente, tengo que ir a….!

Sunset Shimmer: ¡Debemos detener a Dark Sentry! ¡Si lo vencemos, salvaremos a todos, incluso a Scootaloo y a Applejack!

Rainbow Dash sabía que Sunset tenía razón, así que las 7 restantes continuaron corriendo hacia la guarida de Dark Sentry. Desafortunadamente, otros tentáculos aparecieron de arriba de los árboles, esos tentáculos agarraron por detrás a Rariy y luego sus brazos.

Rarity: ¡AAAAHHHHH! ¡Ayuda!

Las 6: ¡Rarity!

Los tentáculos la subían rápidamente, pero las chicas agarraron sus piernas para evitar que se les fuera.

Rainbow Dash: ¡Aguanta!

Rarity: ¡Deben irse! ¡Ya me atraparon!

Los tentáculos la subieron con fuerza que las 6 no pudieron sostenerla por mucho, Rarity comenzó a subir velozmente.

Rarity: ¡Siempre quise subir a las cima, pero no así! ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Las 6: ¡Rarity!

No podía ayudarla, tenían que continuar. Corrieron a toda prisa porque ya no querían perder a otra amiga. Como era de esperarse aparecieron más tentáculos que, esta vez, agarraron a Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: ¡Aaaahhhh!

Las 5: ¡Fluttershy!

Esta vez no pudieron llegar a ella y los tentáculos también se la llevaron a lo profundo del bosque. Solo quedaban 5 de ellas y ya no sabían qué hacer. Tenían que continuar, obviamente, pero ya sus amigas estaban siendo capturadas una por una. No tuvieron más opción que seguir. Llegó el momento donde más tentáculos aparecieron, esta vez agarrando a Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash.

Sunset Shimmer, P Twilight y H Twilight: ¡Pinkie!, ¡Rainbow Dash!

Ambas trataban de liberarse (Pinkie Pie mordía los tentáculos, pero cuando lo hacía escupía), pero era inútil.

Rainbow Dash: ¡Hasta aquí llegamos, amigas! ¡Tienen que seguir ustedes!

P Twilight: Pero…

Pinkie Pie: ¡Rainbow Dash tiene razón! ¡Además, estos tentáculos no tienen buen sabor! ¡Deben irse!

Fue donde los tentáculos se las llevaron tambien.

Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie: ¡AAAAHHHHHHHH!

Sunset Shimmer, P Twilight y H Twilight: ¡Chicas!

Ya era tarde, los tentáculos se las llevaron….se llevaron a sus 5 amigas. Solo quedaban ellas 3, tenían que continuar por más que sabían que solo ellas no sería suficiente para detener a Dark Sentry. Corrieron y corrieron, pero ningún tentáculo aparecía. Finalmente, llegaron a una zona del bosque donde sus árboles estaban secos y liquido azul negruzco cubrían el lugar. También notaron que estaban más cerca del rayo del portal que se formaba en el cielo.

H Twilight: Llegamos…la guarida de Dark Sentry.

Las 3 chicas estaban algo asustadas por el aspecto de su escondite. Finalmente, entraron y vieron que era como una colmena. Había huevos de esporas en casi todo el lugar. Les resultaba escalofriante.

H Twilight: ¿Por qué hay tantos huevos?

Sunset Shimmer: Lo que hizo en el campamento fue una prueba, los usará para controlar Equestria.

Miraron alrededor y vieron que había unos huevos rotos, dedujeron que contenían las esporas que atacaron el campamento. P Twilight vio lo que parecía una maquina azul negruzco y al costado 3 capullos.

P Twilight: Chicas, miren esto.

Se acercaron y vieron que en los capullos estaban las Dazzlings.

P Twilight: Está robando su magia para alimentar el portal.

Sunset Shimmer: Pero ellas no tienen magia desde que sus dijes fueron destruidos.

H Twilight cambió la señal de su espectrómetro y se enfocó en las Dazzlings.

H Twilight: Tienen algo. Es muy débil, pero lo suficiente como para alimentar el portal.

Verificó su espectrómetro una vez más.

H Twilight: ¡Chicas, tenemos que sacarlas! ¡No solo Dark Sentry, está extrayendo su magia para alimentar el portal, sino su energía!

Las chicas trataban de sacar a las Dazzlings de los capullos, pero no podían.

Sunset Shimmer: Están bien selladas.

De pronto, escucharon la voz de Dark Sentry:

Dark Sentry: Vaya, finalmente lo consiguieron.

Las 3 chicas vieron que él trepaba por la colmena.

Dark Sentry: Bienvenidas, Sunset Shimmer, Princesa Twilight, Twilight Sparkle, ¿Les gusta el lugar?

Sunset Shimmer: ¿Qué hiciste con nuestras amigas?

Dark Sentry: Ellas están bien, son parte de nuestra mente colectiva.

En eso, aparecieron sus 5 amigas, caminaban como zombis. Estaban envueltas, algunas partes de su cuerpo, en masa azul negruzca, el color de la piel era gris y sus ojos eran rojos. Tenían miradas molestas y gruñían.

Dark Sentry: Ahora somos uno. Esto es solo el comienzo. Ya vieron lo que nuestras esporas les hicieron a todos en el campamento. Falta un paso más.

P Twilight: No dejaremos que habrás ese portal a Equestria.

En eso, unos tentáculos las amararon, trataron de liberarse pero no funcionó.

Dark Sentry: Ja,ja,ja,ja. Este portal no es cualquier fuente mágica. Abriremos un portal, sí, pero también varios originarios de este. Diferentes que se abrirán en diferentes partes de cada dimensión para que nuestra mente colectiva se esparza rápidamente….Así, ambos mundos serán nuestros, ja,ja,ja,ja,ja.

Las chicas no creían el plan de Dark Sentry. Fue cuando del portal del cielo comenzó a ramificarse y se abrieron pequeños y diferentes portales. Unos mostraban Equestria; otros, territorios del mundo alterno (ciudades, pueblos, etc.)

Dark Sentry: Ja,ja,ja. La magia de las sirenas está dando resultado. Se acabó, ganamos, ja,ja,ja,ja.

Fue donde varios huevos se rompieron y salieron esporas.

Dark Sentry: ¡Vayan, esporas! ¡Viaje por ambas dimensiones, contaminen a todos y que se unan a nuestra mente colectiva!

Las esporas comenzaron a atravesar el rayo de luz que este los llevó hacia arriba y varias esporas terminaron en diferentes portales de las 2 dimensiones.

En el mundo alterno, las personas vieron que había varios agujeros en el cielo que de ellos salieron las esporas. Cientos de ellas comenzaron a ir tras ellos. La gente gritaba y corría mientras que las esporas tomaban a uno y lo volvían zombis de la mente colectiva.

 **Equestria**

Las ponis vieron que el portal que había en el cielo comenzó a dividirse en varios portales pequeños. De ellos, salieron las esporas. Varios portales habían en Ponyville, Canterlot, El Imperio de Cristal, Manehattan, Appleloosa, incluso en ciudades no ponis como Yakyakistan y Griffonstone.

Rarity: ¿Pero qué son esas cosas?

Princesa Celestia: El Parásito ha abierto portales a diferentes partes de Equestria, sus esporas tomaran a todo el que toquen para que se una a su mente colectiva.

Las ponis estaban aterradas mientras veían que los ponis de Ponyville huían de las esporas, pero estas los agarraban y los volvían zombis. Estos mismos se dirigieron al castillo de P Twilight y también las esporas.

Applejack: ¡Rápido, ponis! ¡No hay que dejar que entren al castillo!

Las ponis se dirigieron a las puertas y trataron de sellarlas, pero el tumulto era enorme y las esporas golpeaban para poder entrar. Las princesas tambien ayudaron usando su magia, pero como el Parásito se había fortalecido, era más difícil de usar.

Starlight Glimmer: Esto es muy complicado.

Rarity: Lo sé, no quiero ser huésped de una espora fea.

Applejack: Eso es lo de menos, Rarity.

Pinkie Pie: Ni a los que invito a las fiestas son tan impaciente para que entrar.

Fluttershy: Esto es horrible, de verdad que sí.

Rainbow Dash: Vamos a resistir, tenemos que.

Applejack: Por favor, Twilight, ten un plan para detener esto

 **Mundo alterno**

Las chicas trataban de liberarse, pero los tentáculos las tenían bien sujetas. Esta vez, sentían que no había escapatoria. Solo veían horrorizadas como Dark Sentry ganaba haciendo que sus esporas viajaran por diferentes partes de ambas dimensiones.

H Twilight: Ay no, ¿ahora qué hacemos?

P Twilight y Sunset trataban de moverse para liberarse.

P Twilight: Yo…ay…no…esto no puede terminar así.

Sunset trataba de liberarse e incluso trataba de pensar bien. Cerró los ojos, y de ella salió una lágrima por todo lo que ocurrió: Su exnovio convertido en un monstruo por una criatura, sus amigas convertidas en zombis controladas y ambos hogares suyos siendo consumidos por esporas parasitarias. Sin embargo, lo que más deseaba era poder hablar con la Princesa Celestia. Sin que ella supiera, una luz apareció y escuchó la voz de la princesa del sol.

Princesa Celestia: Sunset...Sunset.

Sunset abrió los ojos y vio que estaba liberada, pero lo que más le sorprendió era que no tenía su forma del mundo alterno, sino su forma poni. Vio su cuerno y su cutie mark de Sol. Estaba en un lugar brillante con colores celestes, amarillos y rojos. Notó que frente a ella estaba la princesa.

Sunset Shimmer: ¿Princesa Celestia?

Ella sonrió.

Princesa Celestia: Hola, Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset Shimmer: ¿Acaso estoy soñando?

Princesa Celestia: No, has alcanzado un nivel de magia alto. Uno que Twilight aún le falta llegar a dominar: la habilidad de poder comunicarte mentalmente con aquellos que pueden.

Sunset Shimmer: ¿Mentalmente? ¿Estamos en mi cabeza?

Princesa Celestia: Sí, deseabas hablar conmigo desde el mundo alterno, pude sentirlo desde Equestria y supe que lo habías desarrollado.

Sunset Shimmer: Princesa Celestia, el Parásito ha abierto varios portales a diferentes partes de este mundo y de Equestria.

Princesa Celestia: Sí, sus esporas están llegando y han contaminado a la mayoría de ponis. Las amigas de Twilight, la princesa Luna y yo estamos en su castillo. Tratamos de aguantar, pero el Parásito se ha hecho fuerte.

Sunset comenzó a llorar

Sunset Shimmer: Princesa, lo siento. Todo esto es mi culpa. Si la hubiera hecho caso, si no hubiera perdido mi camino y tenido esos deseos de poder, nada de esto habría pasado. La magia no estaría en este mundo, las sirenas no hubieran causado problemas, la Twilight de este mundo no le tendría miedo a la magia y el Parásito no estaría usando a Flash como huésped.

Lo que hizo la Princesa Celestia fue acercarse a ella, poner su casco izquierdo detrás y abrazarla.

Princesa Celestia: No, Sunset, esto no culpa. Yo debí estar más cerca de ti en el momento de tu caída, estaba tan ansiosa de que aprendieras que no me di cuenta que eso te afectaría. Te fallé como mentora.

Sunset Shimmer: No, princesa. Yo misma la aparté, lo pero fue lo que les hice a los estudiantes de la escuela cuando llegué.

Princesa Celestia: Cometiste errores, Sunset. Cualquier poni lo hace, pero aprendiste de ellos y obtuviste por ti sola lo que no pude darte en el castillo, amigos. Es cierto de que tu pasado te ha perseguido, pero de esa experiencia ayudaste a Twilight contra las sirenas, ayudaste a tus amigas a juntarse de nuevo, siempre estás para los estudiantes de la escuela Canterlot, salvaste a la Twilight de ese mundo del mismo dolor que pasaste y sigues apoyando a Twilight aun después de todo. Sunset, no podría estar más orgullosa de ti.

Sunset sonrió mientras la Princesa Celestia le limpiaba las lágrimas. Después del abrazo, ambas ponis tenía que hablar sobre este estado de emergencia.

Sunset Shimmer: Princesa, Flash es el huésped perfecto del Parásito, ¿Cómo lo sacaremos de él? Nuestra magia no funciona mientras estén juntos y formen a Dark Sentry. Lo peor es que las esporas han tomado a nuestras amigas, si tuviera mi forma de Daydream Shimmer, tal vez habría oportunidad.

Princesa Celestia: Aún la tienes, Sunset. La forma que adoptaste es la de tu verdadero ser, la combinación de lo que Twilight y sus amiga. Tú representas a los 6 Elementos de la Armonía juntos.

Sunset Shimmer: A diferencia de mi otra forma, la corrupta. Necesitaré la ayuda de ambas Twilights, pero la de este mundo le tiene miedo a Midnight Sparkle.

Princesa Celestia: Ella, al igual que tú, tenía una forma corrupta, debes hacer que llegué a su verdadero ser.

Sunset Shimmer: Sí, es verdad. Y Twilight princesa….ella puede llegar a Flash.

 **Equestria**

Las ponis y la Princesa Luna trataba de contener a los ponis zombis y a las esporas que trataban de entrar. La Princesa Celestia no pudo continuar por la llamada mental que recibió de Sunset, estaba sentada con los ojos cerrados y con su cuerno brillando, simbolizando la conexión que estaba recibiendo. Sin que lo supiera o las otras, una espora se había metido y vio a la princesa del sol. Esta simplemente saltó y se adhirió a la cutie mark de la princesa. Esta la hizo abrir los ojos.

 **Mente de Sunset**

La Princesa Celestia comenzó a gemir de dolor.

Sunset Shimmer: ¡Princesa! ¿Qué le ocurre?

Princesa Celestia: Una espora….se adhirió a mí.

Sunset Shimmer: ¡No!

 **Equestria**

La Princesa Celestia gemía de dolor mientras la espora comenzaba a cubrirla. Las ponis y la princesa de la noche lo notaron y fueron hacia ella.

Princesa Luna: ¡Hermana!

La princesa trató de usar su magia para liberarla, pero no podía. La fuerza del Parásito se había hecho poderosa.

 **Mente de Sunset**

La Princesa Celestia comenzó a ser cubierta por un líquido azul negruzco.

Princesa Celestia: Solo quedan ustedes, Sunset. Deben sacar a Flash del Parásito y usar su magia para vencerlo de una vez por todas.

Sunset Shimmer: Princesa, no se vaya.

Princesa Celestia: Confió en ustedes. Jamás perdí la fe ti y sé que no me decepcionarás. Ni a Twilight, ni a todos.

Fue así como la Princesa Celestia fue cubierta completamente y desapareció.

 **Equestria**

La Princesa Celestia tenía cubierto casi todo su cuerpo hasta que sus ojos se tornaron rojos. Se levantó y comenzó a gruñirles a todos.

Princesa Luna: Hermana….

La princesa zombi comenzó a atacarlas y las puertas del castillo se abrieron dejando entrar a los ponis zombis de Ponyville y varias esporas.

Applejack: Todas a la biblioteca, rápido.

Así fueron corriendo, algunas volando, hacia la biblioteca y cerraron con todo para evitar que entraran.

 **Mundo Alterno**

Sunset despertó viendo que tenía su forma alterna otra vez. Estaba triste por lo que le sucedió a la Princesa Celestia, pero entendió lo que dijo.

Sunset Shimmer: Twilight, las esporas tomaron a la Princesa Celestia.

P Twilight: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Sunset Shimmer: Es algo complicado de explicar, pero escuchen, sé cómo liberarnos. Deben sentir la magia que llevan dentro.

H Twilight: Pero yo no poseo magia.

Sunset Shimmer: Si lo tienes, Twi. La magia de MIdnight Sparkle.

H Twilight: Era tu forma corrupta, pero recuerda que eres nuestra amiga y la magia de la amistad es capaz de transformar esa magia malvada a magia pura.

Fue donde se les apareció Dark Sentry, a su lado estaban sus amigas zombis, junto con los Spikes zombis. Tambien comenzaron a llegar los estudiantes, profesores y personal zombi (incluso la guardabosques Zecora, Discord y Gloriosa Daisy)

Dark Sentry: Ja,ja,ja ¿Aún esperan poder vencernos? Sus amigos son parte de nuestra mente colectiva y pronto lo serán ustedes junto con los 2 mundos.

Sunset Shimmer: Chicas, recuerden por qué peleamos, por quienes peleamos.

Las 3 chicas cerraron sus ojos. Dark Sentry agarró 3 huevos que rompieron y salieron 3 esporas.

Dark Sentry: Llegó el momento que se unan nosotros. Sean parte de nuestra mente colectiva.

Las esporas saltaron hacia cada una, parecía que Dark Sentry iba a ganar y nadie lo detendría. Este reía malévolamente, pero para su sorpresa, un campo de fuerza dorado cubrió a las chicas haciendo que las esporas se destruyeran al tocarlo. Este se sorprendió.

Dark Sentry: ¿Qué? Es imposible, sus amigas están bajo nuestro control, ¿Cómo no fueron capaces nuestras esporas de adherirse a ustedes?

De pronto, las 3 chicas comenzaron a resplandecer. Sunset brillaba con un color amarillo y ambas Twilights de color morado. Ese brillo quemó los tentáculos que las tenían amarradas.

Sunset Shimmer: Tal vez tengas a nuestras amigas bajo tu control….

P Twilight: …..pero sus espíritus y poderes están en nosotras….

H Twilight: ….y mientras sigamos creyendo en nuestra amistad….

Las 3 brillaban con más intensidad.

Sunset Shimmer, P Twilight, H Twilight: ¡…RESISTIREMOS CUALQUIER MALDAD QUE VENGA!

Fue cuando una luz blanca y amarilla cubrió a Sunset transformándola de nuevo en Daydream Shimmer, a P Twilight le cubrió una luz blanca y morada y le salieron orejas de poni, su cabello se alargó como cola y le salieron ala Twilight, su cambio fue distinto. Al igual que P Twilight, le cubrió una luz morada y blanca. Sus lentes desaparecieron, su cabello se desamarró, le salieron alas, iguales a las de Midnight Sparkle, pero ahora eran más claras, sus ojos no estaban como los de Midnight, sino eran normales, le salieron un cuerno, pero esta vez era rosado. Era una Midnight Sparkle purificada. Dark Sentry estaba sorprendido.

Dark Sentry: ¡Acaben con esas 3!

Las Rainbooms corruptas y los Spikes corruptos corrieron hacia ellas, pero combinaron su magia para poder liberarlos a todos. Las esporas que tenían detrás de ellos se desintegraron, los rastros de masa azul negruzco desaparecieron al igual que los ojos rojos. Volvieron a ser normales.

Applejack: Ayy, ¿qué pasó?

Pinkie Pie: Siento que una de mis fiestas duró más de una semana.

Rarity: Vaya me siento más mareada que la vez que confeccioné todos mis vestuarios de verano.

Fluttershy: Yo que bañe a todos mis animales sin a ver descansado.

Rainbow Dash: Y yo que creo haber jugado un partido que duró todo el día.

P Spike: Vaya, ¡qué pesadilla!

D Spike: De hecho más bien una viviente.

P Twilight: Amigos, están bien.

Las chicas y los Spikes se sorprendieron al ver a sus 3 amigas en las formas que tenían: Sunset como Daydream Shimmer, P Twilight con las orejas, cola y alas y H Twilight con una forma más bonita de Midnight Sparkle.

Rarity: Vaya, se ven hermosas, ¿nos perdimos de mucho?

H Twilight: Ehh...Un poco.

Ambos Spikes: ¡Twilight!

Ambas Twilights: ¡Spike!

Los Spike fueron con sus respectivas Twilights y estas los abrazaron.

P Twilight: Nos alegra ver que están todos bien y libres.

La voz de Dark Sentry los interrumpió.

Dark Sentry: No tienen nada de que celebrar. Simplemente han prolongado su conversión. No hay forma de que puedan detenernos.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Qué dicen si acabamos con esta cosa de una vez?

Applejack: Ya era hora.

Fluttershy: Pagarás por…. ¡HABERTE METIDO CON ANGEL Y NOSOTRAS! ¡TÚ, PARÁSITO CRETINO!

Las chicas se sorprendieron por la reacción de Fluttershy, quien esta luego se avergonzó.

P Twilight: Chicas, para transformarse, piensen en lo que son.

Sunset Shimmer: Lo que representan.

H Twilight: Su verdadero ser.

Las chicas hicieron eso. De pronto pasó. A Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy le salieron alas de pegaso, sus orejas y su cabello se alargó. A Applejack, Pinkie Pie y Rarity le salieron las orejas y las colas. Las 8 estaban transformadas y listas para pelear contra Dark Sentry. Este solo rio.

Dark Sentry: Ja,ja,ja,ja, que tierno, pero su magia no funcionó contra nosotros la primera vez.

Dark Sentry fue tras ellas y estiró sus manos para agarrarlas, lo esquivaron. Rainbow Dash trató de golpearlo, pero resistía. Applejack de sus manos lanzó varias manzanas explosivas, pero Dark Sentry saltaba y de su cuerno lanzó rayos. Lo mismo hizo Rarity al lanzar gemas hacia él, formó un escudo con sus brazos. Fluttershy, se sus manos salieron mariposas, pero Dark Sentry con sus garras, las cortaba. Pinkie Pie hizo aparecer globos estáticos, pero de la espalda de Dark Sentry salieron tentáculos que los rompieron. Sunset y H Twilight lanzaron rayos contra él, pero los esquivó. Dark Sentry lo que hizo fue transformar sus brazos en látigos que golpearon a las 7 dejándolas en el suelo. Quedaba P Twilight, que de sus manos salieron estrellas que trataron de golpearlo, pero Dark Sentry usando sus garras, los destruyó. Con su cuerno, lanzó un rayo azul negruzco que hizo caer a P Twilight. Se acercó a ella mostrándole sus garras de la mano derecha. Las otras estaban débiles para ayudarla.

Dark Sentry: Nos desharemos de ti, princesa, de una vez por todas.

Levantó su brazo listo para atacar.

Las 7 y los Spikes: ¡Twilight!

Solo quedaba una cosa que podría funcionar…

P Twilight: ¡Flash, te amo!


	13. Chapter 13

**BUENO, EL ÚLTIMO CAPITULO DE MI VERSION DE LA PELÍCULA MLP EQUESTRIA GIRLS: LEGEND OF EVERFREE. ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN Y TAMBIEN LA PELICULA VERDADERA DEL 1 DE OCTUBRE. SOLO QUIERO DECIR QUE PARA ESTE CAP TOMÉ UNA CANCION DE LA PELI ORIGINAL. SEGURO SABRÁN CUAL ES. ES LA QUE MÁS ME GUSTÓ.**

Capítulo 12: La leyenda que hay dentro de ti

Dark Sentry se quedó paralizado, todavía con su brazo levantado.

P Twilight: Flash, me has gustado desde que llegué aquí. Siempre has estado para mí, ayudándome o animándome. Este asunto de la magia se salió de control desde hace tiempo, jamás quise que esto te afectara. Sé que fuiste manipulado por ello, pero ahora también lo estás. Eres un chico gentil y caballeroso. Esa cosa, ese Parásito, está afectado tu mente. Tú no eres así, un monstruo. Yo sé muy bien que no podremos estar juntos, pero quería que lo supieras. Aun estas allí. El Flash Sentry que yo conozco y del que me enamoré aún existe, lo puedo sentir. Por favor, Flash, recuerda.

Todas, incluso los Spikes, se quedaron conmovidas por tal revelación, incluso H Twilight quien estaba también enamorada de Flash. Dark Sentry estaba paralizado, todavía con el brazo levantado mostrando sus garras. Fue entonces cuando cambió su cara a una de enojo y movió su brazo derecho hacia Twilight y esta cerró los ojos. Todas, incluso ella, pensaron que era el fin. Sin embargo, nada atacó a P Twilight. Abrió los ojos y vio que Dark Sentry había detenido su brazo derecho con su brazo izquierdo. Su cara cambió a una de sorprendido.

Dark Sentry: Twi…light.

P Twilight: Flash, recuerda.

Dark Sentry: Twilight.

Dark Sentry comenzó a mirar a su alrededor y vio todo lo que había hecho, los portales, los zombis y el robo de magia de las sirenas, sobre todo las esporas y la maldad que había liberado. Dark Sentry, mejor dicho Flash Sentry, entró en razón.

Dark Sentry (Flash): ¿Pero qué he hecho?

Comenzó a agarrarse la cabeza, le estaba doliendo.

Dark Sentry (Flash): ¡Sal de mi cabeza! ¡Sal de mi cuerpo! ¡Sal!

Flash ahora luchaba por sacarse el Parásito. Las chicas se levantaron, también P Twilight.

P Twilight: Pelea contra él, Flash, libérate.

Flash seguía agarrándose la cabeza y dando vueltas, hasta que paró. Se quedó inmóvil.

P Twilight: ¿Flash?

De pronto, volvió a reírse malévolamente. Solo que la voz era diferente. Volteo a ver a P Twilight y sonrió de manera siniestra.

Dark Sentry (Parásito): Parece que mi huésped perfecto…no era tan perfecto. Como me da nauseas saber que mi conexión con él se rompió por una patética y cursi confesión de amor.

Pinkie Pie: Hey, fue la confesión más hermosa que hemos escuchado (y la mejor confesión escrita en un fanfiction de una película que todavía no sale).

Dark Sentry (Parásito): No importa, gracias al largo tiempo que estuve con él, me he fortalecido. No hay nada que ustedes puedan hacer, princesa. Ambos mundos serán míos. Ja,ja,ja,ja

El Parásito lanzó rayos por el cuerno hacia P Twilight quien volvió para reunirse con sus amigas.

P Twilight: No dejaremos que eso pase.

Dark Sentry (Parásito): Me encantaría verlo.

Volvió a lanzar rayos, pero Rarity había creado un escudo en forma de diamante que los cubría a todos.

Rainbow Dash: Lo bueno es que Flash reaccionó….

Applejack: Lo malo es que ahora el Parásito tomó el control.

Sunset Shimmer: Hay que sacarlo.

Rarity: ¿Pero cómo? Dark Sentry es demasiado poderoso, incluso con nuestra magia, apenas le hacemos daño.

H Twilight miró alrededor y notó una luz azul oscuro que emanaba de Dark Sentry, el mismo color de los portales y de los capullos que contenían a las sirenas.

H Twilight: Chicas, mientras la magia de las sirenas alimente a los portales, él es poderoso. Tenemos que sacarlas, solo así los portales hacia ambos mundos se cerrarán, las esporas ya no las cruzarán y eso debilitará a Dark Sentry lo suficiente para poder sacar a Flash.

Pinkie Pie: Eso una buena idea, pero quiénes serán los salvajes que distraerán a Dark Senty.

Sunset y P Twilight se miraron.

P Twilight: Nosotras. Pelearemos contra Dark Sentry mientras ustedes sacan a las sirenas de los capullos.

Fluttershy: Tengan cuidado, aun cuando no hable en tercera persona, sigue siendo aterrador.

Sunset Shimmer: Estaremos bien. Rarity, a mi señal desactiva el campo de fuerza.

Rarity: De acuerdo.

Dark Sentry seguía lanzado rayos hasta que paró y comenzó a correr. Mostró sus garras bien afiladas y saltó hacia ellas para destruir el campo.

Sunset Shimmer: ¡Ahora!

Rarity lo desactivó. Sunset y P Twilight usaron sus alas para ir hacia Dark Sentry y lo agarraron. Los 3 estaban en el aire. Las chicas se sorprendieron al ver que Dark Sentry podía mantenerse en el aire. Ambas fueron hacia él y lo empujaron. Sin que se dieran cuenta, atravesaron uno de los portales hacia Equestria. Al estar allí, Sunset y P Twilight notaron que seguían teniendo sus formas especiales, solo que ahora eran ponis, notaron que Dark Sentry también cambió a forma poni.

Sunset Shimmer: Vaya, incluso siendo poni es aterrador.

P Twilight: Lo sé.

Dark Sentry (Parásito): ¿Quieren pelear? No tienen oportunidad.

Dark Sentry fue hacia ellas lanzado rayos, P Twilight y Sunset tambien lanzaron rayos, pero de sus cuernos. Mientras peleaban en el cielo de Equestria, algunos ponis no infectados veían esa escena. Ahora Dark Sentry las empujó por otro portal, solo que este llevaba al mundo alterno. Volvieron a sus formas anteriores. Estaban en Ciudad Canterlot, algunos autos se destruyeron por el choque de los 3. Igual que en Equestria, humanos no infectados vieron la pelea. Dark Sentry usaba sus garras para golpear a P Twilight, esta se defendía. Usó sus alas para crear viento para hacerlo retroceder. Sunset voló alrededor de él en círculo para crear un tifón de fuego. Dark Sentry lanzó bolas azules oscura de sus manos para cambiar el color de las llamas y desvanecerlas. Luego de su espalda, salieron tentáculos para agarrarlas. Sunset creo una laza de luz amarilla para cortar los tentáculos y P Twilight lanzó rayos morados para esquivar algunos.

Volvieron a atravesar otro portal hacia Equestria, esta vez a Ponyville. En el castillo de P Twilight, las ponis resistían acumulándose en la puerta de la biblioteca para que no entraran esporas o zombis. Starlight pudo notar las 3 figuras en el cielo por la ventana.

Starlight Glimmer: Miren.

Las ponis y la Princesa Luna los vieron.

Pinkie Pie: ¡Es Twilight!

Rainbow Dash: y…. ¡Sunset Shimmer! Vaya tiene mejor apariencia que antes.

Princesa Luna: Pelean contra el Parasito.

Applejack: ¡Vamos ponis! ¡Ustedes eran alumnas de la Princesa Celestia! Pueden hacerlo.

No podían ayudarlas porque si salían, las esporas las tocarían.

Una vez más, atravesaron otro portal y volvieron a Ciudad Canterlot, esta vez, directamente a la escuela. La pelea era intensa, mientras los zombis y las esporas seguían por doquier y algunos humanos veían lo que pasaba.

De vuelta en la guarida, las chicas y los Spikes se acercaron a los capullos de las Dazzlings.

H Twilight: Hay que sacarlas, su energía se está yendo. Si no lo hacemos, será muy tarde.

Applejack: Aun lado.

Applejack creó una mañana bien grande, que de ella sacó las pepas y creo una lanza, para abrir el capullo de la primera Dazzlings, Adagio. Sin embargo, los zombis y las esporas se acercaban a ellas.

Appleajack: Rainbow, Pinkie, distráiganlos. Nosotras sacaremos a las Dazzlings.

Rainbow Dash creó bolas de arcoíris que usó como balones de futbol para golpear a las esporas y a los zombis, era como pinball. Pinkie Pie creó listones y globos de fiesta. Con los primeros, amarró a algunos zombis, con los segundos fueron como explosivos para alejar a las esporas. Mientras, Applejack trataba de liberar a Adagio; Rarity y Fluttershy a Aria y H Twilight junto los Spikes a Sonata.

Fue difícil, pero Applejack logró romper el capullo de Adagio y sacó a la sirena.

Adagio: Ahhh…..mi cabeza… ¿qué pasó?

Applejack: Un gracias no estaría mal.

Rarity usó sus gemas y Fluttershy llamó a unos ratoncitos para poder romper el capullo de Aria. Lo cual fue un éxito. Sacaron a la segunda Dazzling.

Aria: Ahhh…qué asqueroso…me siento tan mal.

Rarity: Querida, por muchas cosas deberías sentirte mal.

Solo faltaba Sonata. Los Spikes mordían los tentáculos tratando de romperlos. H Twilight usó un rayo morado claro para poder quemar los extremos del capullo, fue un éxito. H Twilight sacó a Sonata y está despertó mareada.

Sonata: Ah…siento que comí muchos tacos y que Aria me golpeó mucho la cabeza.

H Twilight: A decir verdad, eso no pasó.

Las sirenas vieron a las Rainbooms con su formas poni Twilight es su forma purificada de Midnight Sparkle.

Adagio: ¿Qué rayos pasó?

Fue donde las 3 miraron a los zombis y esporas con que Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash.

Aria: ¿Pero qué son esas cosas?

Rainbow Dash: Todo el campamento con esporas controladas por un parasito.

Sonata: Les dije que estaba embrujado el bosque.

Applejack: De hecho no, era un parasito de Equestria que trata de controlar a todos con una mente colectiva.

Pinkie Pie: Y usaba su energía para poder alimentar portales hacia ambos mundos.

Fluttershy: Ahora se están cerrando.

Todos vieron que los portales comenzaban a cerrarse, algunos rápidamente otros lentos.

Rarity: Sunset y Twilight no vienen.

H Twilight: Deben apresurarse. Solo que su portal y se está cerrando.

A las afueras de la escuela Canterlot, Sunset y P Twilight vieron que el portal hacia el bosque se estaba cerrando. Volaron juntas hacia Dark Sentry y los 3 atravesaron el portal antes de cerrarse.

Pinkie Pie: Yupi, lo lograron.

Cayeron al suelo y las 2 chicas se levantaron. Vieron a Dark Sentry que estaba débil.

Adagio: Esa es la cosa que nos atacó.

Rarity: Sí, mientras ustedes nos seguían.

Dark Sentry (Parásito): No importa si los portales ya no están, hay suficientes esporas en ambos mundos para que se unan a mi mente colectiva.

Aun así, Dark Sentry estaba débil. Además, también sentía un dolor en su cabeza

P Twilight: No, Parásito. Ya no tienes la suficiente fuerza para pelear. Además, siento que Flash está luchando para liberarse de ti.

Fue donde P Twilight les hizo señas a H Twilight y Sunset. Ellas dos sabían lo que se tenía que hacer. Las 3 volaron y juntas lanzaron sus rayos que se mezclaron al caer sobre Dark Sentry (Parásito) y comenzaron a rodearlo. Dark Sentry (Parásito) trataba de usar sus tentáculos y rayos azules negruzcos para liberarse, pero no podía. Por primera vez, los poderes de las 3 le estaban haciendo daño. También podía sentir que Flash, dentro de su mente, estaba liberándose. Se agarró la cabeza tratando de mantener el control, pero no podía. Fue donde algunas partes de él comenzaron a abrirse y revelar partes humanas.

P Twilight: Vamos, Flash, lucha contra él. Y estás cerca.

Fue cuando la cara de Dark Sentry (Parásito) se partió en dos, una mitad era azul negruzco que se estaba disolviendo y la otra revelaba la cara de Flash, luchando por salir.

H Twilight: ¡Twilight, ahí está. Lo veo!

P Twilight: ¡Sunset, sácalo!

Sunset dejó de lanzar sus rayos y fue volando hacia Dark Sentry (Parásito). Se acercó por arriba y extendió su brazo.

Sunset Shimmer: ¡Flash, toma mi mano!

Flash vio a Sunset en su forma de Daydream Shimmer y con sus fuerzas liberó su brazo izquierdo del líquido del Parasito y tomó la mano de Sunset. Esta comenzó a jalarlo para sacarlo ya del Parasito. Mientras eso pasaba, la forma de Dark Sentry se deshacía y solo estaba la forma líquida del Parásito tratando de adherirse de nuevo a Flash. Ya casi estaba libre, pero el Parasito se amarró a su pierna derecha.

Flash Sentry: ¡Tú no eres yo! ¡No vas a controlarme de nuevo!

Flash dio una patada, con su pie derecha, liberando su pierna izquierda y al fin no tenía al Parásito en él. Sunset, agarrando a Flash, se alejó lo más posible del Parásito y se reunieron con las P Twilight, H Twilight, sus amigas, los Spikes y las sirenas.

Rainbow Dash: Lo lograron.

Adagio: No quiero interrumpir su celebración, pero esto aún no termina.

Adagio señaló donde estaba el Parasito y vieron que en vez de tener una forma líquida ahora tenía más una forma física similar a la de Dark Sentry, solo que azul negruzco completo y con ojos rojos sin boca. Iba tras ellas, pero H Twilight creó un campo de fuerza sobre él.

Parásito: ¡NO!, ¡AMBOS MUNDOS ME PERTENCEN! ¡USTEDES NO PUEDEN QUITARMELOS!

P Twilight: En eso te equivocas, Parásito. Ya no tienes huéspedes cerca. Ni tu energía negativa pudo corromper completamente a Flash. Nuestra magia es poderosa.

Sunset Shimmer: Mientras tengamos fe en nuestros amigos y creamos en nosotros….

H Twilight: La magia de la amistad siempre perdurará.

Fue donde las 8 comenzaron a brillar y levitaron. Supieron que lo significaba.

Applejack: Honestidad.

Fluttershy: Amabilidad.

Rarity: Generosidad.

Pinkie Pie: Risa.

Rainbow Dash: Lealtad.

H Twilight y P Twilight: Magia.

Solo faltaba Sunset, la miraron y ella supo que representaba.

Sunset Shimmer: Armonía

Ahora se formaron 7 colores de arcoíris que formaron un rayo que atravesó el campo de fuerza y fue hacia el Parásito. Comenzó a brillar blanco y a resquebrajarse.

Parasito: ¡Nunca van a ganar! ¡Siempre habrá oscuridad!

P Twilight: Pero mientras haya amistad….

Sunset Shimmer: …Se podrá contener….

H Twilight….Y vencer.

El rayo se volvió más intenso hasta que ya el Parasito comenzó a brillar tan fuerte que…

Parásito: ¡Aaaahhhhhh!

El Parasito explotó y todo rastro de él se desintegró. Las chicas, incluso las sirenas y los Spikes, notaron que las esporas que estaban allí se quedaron quietas y se desintegraron y todos los zombis (alumnos, profesores y personal del campamento) volvieron a ser normales porque las esporas pegadas a ellos también se desintegraron. Pasó lo mismo tanto en el mundo alterno como en Equestria. Esporas desintegradas y ponis y humanos liberados del control de la ya no existente mente colectiva. En Ponyville, las ponis sintieron que ya no tumbaban la puerta de la biblioteca del castillo. Applejack abrió lentamente y vieron que los ponis, incluso la Princesa Celestia, volvieron a la normalidad.

Princesa Luna: Hermana, estás bien.

Princesa Celestia: Sí, Twilight y Sunset lo lograron. Vencieron al Parasito.

Las ponis gritaron alegres por tal suceso.

De vuelta en el mundo alterno, en el bosque del Campamento Everfree, los resto azules oscuros de los arboles también se desintegraron volviendo todo a su color original. El terror que el Parasito difundió desde que llegó, por fin, había terminado. Fue donde las chicas volvieron a sus formas normales, incluso Sunset y H Twilight.

Rainbow Dash: ¡Esto fue asombroso!

Rarity: Nunca me había sentido tan llena de energía.

Pinkie Pie: Fue tanta la emoción que ese arcoíris pudo reflejar todo lo que sentía.

Fluttershy: Al fin, los animales y todos están a salvo.

Applejack: No quiero volver a ver a un parasito en mi vida.

Fue donde 3 niñas y un conejo se les acercaron corriendo.

Apple Bloom: ¡Applejack!

Sweetie Belle: ¡Rarity!

Scootaloo: ¡Rainbow Dash!

Applejack: ¡Apple Bloom!

Rarity: ¡Sweetie Belle!

Rainbow Dash: ¡Scootaloo!

El conejo fue hacia Fluttershy y con un saltó, llegó a sus brazos.

Fluttershy: Oh, Angel, estás bien.

Las hermanas se reencontraron y abrazaron.

Applejack: Oh, hermana me alegro que estén bien, todas ustedes.

Apple Bloom: Sabíamos que vencerían a ese monstruo.

Scootaloo: Aunque Sweetie Belle dudó un poco.

Sweetie Belle: Oye, eso no es cierto.

Todas se rieron. P Twilight miró a H Twilight y le sonrió.

P Twilight: Mostraste un gran valor al aceptar la magia que llevas dentro.

H Twilight: No podía seguir teniendo miedo de….Midnight Sparkle. Ella no es una parte de mí, solo una forma que debía aceptar y convertirla en algo más valioso que el poder de la magia, la amistad que me han dado.

P Twilight: Y el cambio fue de lo mejor.

Sunset Shimmer: Me alegro que lo haya podido superar, Twi.

H Twilight: Gracias, Sunset.

Fue cuando Flash se les acercó, con cara de arrepentido y dolido. Todas se quedaron en silencio al verlo, un poco dudosas y con algo de temor.

Flash Sentry: Chicas….yo….de verdad…de verdad lo siento. Todo fue mi culpa, quedé encantado por el poder que había otorgado el Parásito que no me di cuenta en lo que me transformaba.

Sunset Shimmer: Esta bien, no eras tú.

Flash Sentry: No, en cierta forma sí. Yo consentía los pensamientos y planes que hacía. Sunset, Twilight, yo nunca quise decir….

Sunset Shimmer: Lo sabemos.

Flash Sentry: Ahora por fin sé por lo que pasaste Sunset. Sé que no me corresponde ahora, pero….te perdono…por todo…de verdad.

Todas notaron que lo que Flash decía era verdad. Incluso P Twilight sabía que Flash perdonaba a Sunset completamente por sus errores del pasado.

Sunset Shimmer: Gracias, Flash. También te perdonó por todo lo que acababa de pasar.

Applejack: Todas de hecho.

Rainbow Dash: Aunque fuiste muy duro, pero eras controlado por una criatura muy desagradable…así que…no hay problema.

Rarity: A pesar que no me gustó tu actitud o tu forma extraña de hablar en tercera persona, to está bien.

Fluttershy: Luchaste contra eso para liberarte, eso es suficiente para mí.

Pinkie Pie: Sí, nada como una pelea mental con todo y drama.

Fue donde notaron que Flash estaba brillando de un color azul. Todos, incluso él se sorprendieron.

Flash Sentry: ¿Pero qué…? ¿El Parasito sigue en mí?

P Twilight: No, él fue destruido. Flash…ahora tienes magia.

Flash Sentry: ¿Qué?

En eso, la luz dejó de aparecer.

Sunset Shimmer: Tiene sentido, por estar tanto tiempo con el Parasito, debió darte cierta cantidad de magia.

Flash Sentry: Vaya, pero, a diferencia de ustedes, yo no sé controlarla.

Sunset Shimemr: Lo averiguaremos luego, pero lo más importante es que todos estamos bien.

Adagio: Vaya, que linda celebración.

Las chicas, Flash y los Spikes miraron a las sirenas de mala manera.

Applejack: Eh, aunque sea un "gracias" por haberlas sacado de esos capullos, sino al Parasito se le habría acabado la comida para alimentar el portal.

Aria: Entre escuchar toda la charla de disculpa y estar dentro de un capullo, me quedo con el capullo.

Le lanzaron una mirada seria.

Sonata: Yo, de hecho, si agradezco que nos sacaran. No fue agradable estar dentro de algo así.

Adagio: Ahhh, supongo que Sonata tiene razón, por primera vez en toda nuestra vida. Rainbooms….gra…ci…gra…ci.

Sonata le dio un codazo, esto sorprendio a Aria.

Adagio: Gracias.

Las chicas sonrieron.

Applejack: Ya era hora.

H Twilight pensó en algo y decidió decírselos a Sunset y P Twilight.

H Twilight: Chicas, escuchen.

Las 3 reunieron y hablaron entre ellas. Nadie sabía de qué hasta que dejaron de hablar y se acercaron a las sirenas.

H Twilight: Creemos que, aunque fueron malas en el pasado y tal vez lo sigan siendo, merecen un poco de felicidad. Así que les tenemos un regalo.

Adagio: ¿Un regalo?

Sonata: Uyy ¿son tacos? ¿Ponche de frutas? ¿Nuevas mantas?

P Twilight, H Twlight y Sunset extendieron sus brazos y unos ratos blancos salieron de sus manos y chocaron con los cuellos de las sirenas. Fue donde aparecieron nuevos dijes, solo que esta vez, eran de color blanco. Las Dazzlings quedaron sorprendidas

Adagio: ¿Dijes?

Rainbow Dash: ¿Se volvieron locas? ¿Saben que harían con esos?

Sunset Shimmer: Calma, Rainbow Dash. No son dijes iguales a sus anteriores.

Adagio: ¿A qué te refieres?

P Twilight: Les hemos de vuelto su canto, pero solo eso. No transmitirán energía negativa ni se alimentarán de ella, solo les permitirán cantar.

Las sirenas se miraron desconfiadas. No habían cantado desde aquella vez que Discord les había filmado para su página. Cantaban horrible y desafinado. Ahora, lo hicieron de nuevo.

(El inicio de Batalla de las Bandas)

Adagio, Aria, Sonata: Aaahhhh ahhhhh ah, aaaahhhh, aaahh, aaahhhh aaaahh, ahhhhhh.

Se sorprendieron, cantaban como antes. Parecía que iban a salirle lágrimas a Adagio.

Applejack: ¿Estas llorando?

Adagio: No….es polvo….por todo lo que pasó. ¿De verdad nos lo devuelven?

H Twilight: Solo el canto. Creo que con eso es más de lo que se merecen.

Sonata: ¡Sí, recuperamos nuestro canto!

Aria: Como extrañaba el dulce sonido de mi voz al cantar.

Adagio: Vaya, nadie nos había dado nada en la vida, no por voluntad propia. Esto es….muy especial. De verdad…gracias.

Applejack: Al fin sabes decir gracias.

Todos rieron juntos, las Dazzlings recuperaron solo su canto, pero con eso, era suficiente para ellas.

Fue donde aparecieron la guardabosques Zecora, el jefe de cabaña Discord y Gloriosa Daisy.

Zecora: Muy bien trabajo, chicas. Vencieron al monstruo juntas.

Discord: Hasta yo admito que eso fue algo que hubiera tenido más visitas que cualquier otro video que haya subido sobre mis bromas. Ojala no hubiera sido controlado para poder filmarolo.

Gloriosa Dasiy: Quiero agradecerles, chicas. Gracias a ustedes, mi hermano podrá volver al campamento ahora que el Parásito ya no está.

P Twilight: No hay de qué.

En eso, Sunset Shimmer sintió un llamado mental. Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos vio que estaba dentro su mente de nuevo en su forma poni y vio a la Princesa Celestia.

Sunset Shimmer: Princesa Celestia, me alegra ve que se encuentra bien.

Princesa Celestia: Igualmente, tú y Twilight. Estoy orgullosa de ambas. Con todas las dificultades, lograron vencer al Parasito y salvar a ambos mundos.

Sunset Shimmer: Princesa, hay algo que me preocupa. Como el Parásito abrió varios portales a este mundo y a Equestria, los habitantes de aquí ahora saben de la existencia de Equestria y la magia. No sé cómo van a hacer las cosas a partir de ahora.

Princesa Celestia: Estoy segura que podrán resolverlo juntas.

Sunset Shimmer: Hay más, Flash ahora emana magia. Casi igual a la de nosotras debido a su larga conexión con el Parasito.

Princesa Celestia: Necesitará un instructor para enseñarle a controlarla.

Sunset Shimmer: ¿Quién?

Princesa Celestia: La estoy viendo justo ahora.

Sunset Shimmer: ¿Yo? Princesa, no lo sé. Me tomó tiempo aprender sobre la magia de la amistad, no sé si sea buena instructora.

Princesa Celestia: Twilight tiene una alumna en Equestria. Sé que podrás porque has madurado lo suficiente. Él pasará por momentos mágicos que por ello necesitará a alguien que conozca a detalle eso y que este cerca para ayudarle.

Sunset Shimmer: ¿Cree que estoy lista?

Princesa Celestia: No lo creo, lo sé.

Eso hizo sonreír a Sunset Shimmer, quien le dio un abrazo a la princesa.

Princesa Celestia: Si me necesitas, sabes cómo comunicarte conmigo ahora.

Sunset Shimmer: Lo sé, gracias princesa. Hasta pronto.

La conexión se terminó y Sunset salió de su mente. Todos no sabían qué hacer con el asunto de magia en Flash, así que ella habló.

Sunset Shimmer: Flash, te voy ayudar.

Flash Sentry: ¿Cómo?

Sunset Shimmer: Te enseñaré a controlar y usar bien tu magia para que no tengas problemas. Eso, si aceptas.

Miraron a Flash quien estaba pensándolo.

Flash Sentry: De acuerdo, sí. Quisiera que me ayudarás, gracias Sunset.

Fue en ese instante, Sunset Shimmer se convirtió en la maestra de Flash para que pudiera controlar la magia que llevaba ahora dentro de él. Todos estaban felices, incluso las sirenas.

Pinkie Pie: Oh, Oh, ¿saben lo que significa esto?

P Twilight: Sí, Pinkie.

H Twilight: Y sabemos dónde hacerla.

(CANCIÓN)

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a limpiar el campamento.

 _H Twilight: Creía que solo eran historias_

Flash habló con sus amigos de banda disculpándose por su actitud cuando estaba pegado al Parásito.

 _P Twilight: No creí que fueran verdad_

La zona prohibida dejó de serla, los trabajadores del Campamento, junto con Zecora, Discord, Gloriosa Daisy y las sirenas, llevaron sillas y mesas a la antigua guarida del Parásito, ya no había peligro. Estaban construyendo un escenario.

 _P Twilight y H Twilight: Pues cuenta no me di_

Los alumnos, la directora Celestia y la subdirectora Luna llevaron instrumentos al escenario construido. Rainbow Dash, junto con Applejack y Pinkie Pie arreglaban las cabañas.

 _Que la historia puedo cambiar._

Fluttershy, con los animales, limpiaron el desastre del bosque, restos de los tentáculos azules del Parásito. Sunset Shimmer y Rarity despejaban el antiguo campo de batalla poniendo luces alrededor de los árboles del escenario.

 _Sunset Shimmer: Ahora sé que escribo mi canción_

 _Y con el gran final que decido yo_

H Twilight, P Twilight y los Spikes quitaban la cerca que había entre la antigua zona prohibida y el campamento.

 _Tragedia no será_

Las Rainbooms ya estaban en el escenario, con los vestuarios que Rarity les había hecho, pero invitaron a las Dazzlings a cantar con ellas. Estas aceptaron. No solo eso, pidieron que Flash y su banda tocara junto a ellas. Estaban 3 bandas en el escenario, pero la música era increíble y a todos les gustaba. Flash tocaba la guitarra, al igual que Rainbow Dash, Sunset Shimmer, Applejack y Ringo. Brawley Beats y Pinkie Pie, la batería; Rarity, la keytar y Fluttershy, pandereta. Las Dazzlings, P Twilight y H Twilight cantaban, pero también sus amigas.

 _Sino una fantasía genial_

 _Rainbooms y Dazzlings: Hey, hey hey_

 _Puede ser un héroe sí_

 _Oh, oh, oh_

 _Siempre para ti estareeeeeé_

 _Tienes que seguir…_

 _La leyenda que hay dentro de tiiii_

 _Se siente aquí_

 _Everfreeeee_

 _Ouh, ouh, ouh, ouh_

 _SÉ LA LEYENDA QUE HAY DENTRO DE TI_

 _Ouh, ouh, ouh, ouh,_

 _SÉ LA LEYENDA QUE HAY DENTRO DE TI_.

 _Fluttershy: Alguna vez el miedo me atrapó_

 _Adagio: Lo dejé y él me encadenó_

 _Rainbow Dash: Miren que alto vuelo ya_

 _Aria: Es aburrido estar acá_

 _Applejack: Cuando amigos a mi lado hay_

 _Sonata: No hay prejuicios nada que aguantar._

 _Rarity: Y juntas brillaremos más_

 _Pinkie Pie: De noche hay que disfrutar._

 _Rainbooms y Dazzlings: Hey, hey, hey_

 _Puede ser un héroe sí_

 _Oh, oh, oh_

 _Siempre para ti estaeeeeeé_

 _Tienes que seguir…_

 _La leyenda que hay dentro de tiiii_

 _Se siente aquí_

 _Everfreeeee_

 _Ouh, ouh, ouh, ouh_

 _SÉ LA LEYENDA QUE HAY DENTRO DE TI_

 _Ouh, ouh, ouh, ouh,_

P Twilight le pasó su micrófono a Flash.

 _Flash Sentry: SÉ LA LEYENDA QUE HAY DENTRO DE TI_

(Fin de la canción)

Todos aplaudieron, fue la mejor canción cantada por 3 bandas juntas. A pesar que una de ellas era malvada en el pasado, ellas estaban bien ahora.

Ahora todos estaban en la fiesta en el bosque, conversaban, bailaban y hacían cosas alocadas. P Twilight tomó algo de ponche y detrás de ella apareció Flash.

Flash Sentry: Twilight, gracias por hacerme entrar en razón.

P Twilight: No hay por qué, yo sabía que aun estabas dentro.

Flash Sentry: Eh…sobre eso que dijiste…cuando era Dark Sentry….

P Twilight se sonrojó, lo mismo pasó con Flash.

P Twilight: Oh, bueno…sí pues…eso…yo…la verdad….no esperaba decírtelo así...pero…

Flash Sentry: Te entiendo, creo que también sabía que tú y yo no podríamos…ya sabes…estar juntos.

P Twilight: Sí, pero…estoy feliz de habértelo dicho.

Sin pensarlo, P Twilight se acercó a Flash.

Flash Sentry: También, yo.

Él tambien se acercó, estaba así de cerca. Ambos sonrojados, P Twilight comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, Flash también. Sus caras estaban así de cerca cuando….

Discord: ¡Buena fiesta, Twilight!

Ambos se avergonzaron y se separaron rápidamente sonrojados. Aunque P Twilight le lanzó una mirada asesina.

P Twilight: Tan inoportuno como alguien que conozco.

Discord: ¿Qué? ¿Interrumpía algo importante? Mmmm…no...No creo. Lo que sé es que mi nuevo video de ustedes cantando ha batido record en mi página.

Pero igual sonrió.

P Twilight: Me alegro, Discord. Si sigues haciendo videos, podrás ser popular. Aunque a veces seas una molestia.

Discord: Hey, soy el amo de las bromas, es mi trabajo. Bueno, me retiro. Tengo bromas que planear y videos que subir.

Así Discord se fue. P Twilight y Flash se miraron y volvieron a sonrojarse.

Flash Sentry: Tal vez…es mejor así.

P Twilight: Sí, pero sabes (miró al otro lado y vio a sus amigas conversando, entre ellas a H Twilight), creo que encontraras a alguien que sienta por ti lo mismo que yo.

Flash Sentry: Igual, estoy seguro que en tu mundo hay alguien esperando por ti.

Ambos fueron a direcciones contrarias: Flash con su banda y P Twilight con sus amigas. P Twilight vio que la estaban mirando con risas y señas.

P Twilight: ¿Qué?

Applejack: Todo iba bien hasta que Discord interrumpió.

P Twilight se sonrojó.

P Twilight: Oh..sí, pero…quedamos en buenos términos.

Sus amigas estaban algo tristes, pero sabían que sus 2 amigos lo superarían.

Sunset Shimmer: Al menos aves que puedes contar con él.

P Twilight: Sí.

P Twilight miró a H Twilight. Le sonrió e hizo señas iguales a la de sus amigas (ya saben, la de "uy te gusta, adelante") H Twilight entendió y también se sonrojó: Ella también sentía algo por Flash.

En eso aparecieron las Dazzlings.

Adagio: No peudo creer que diga esto, pero…esto fue mejor que la batalla de las bandas.

Arias: Hasta que por fin estoy de acuerdo con Adagio.

Sonata: Sí, hacer que la gente te aplauda por cantar en vez de hacerlo por control es mejor.

Rainbow Dash: Solo…no lo hagan de nuevo.

Adagio: No, creo que nuestras voces, atraeremos a mas campistas. A la guardabosques le gusta la idea. Servirá para expandir el campamento.

Fluttershy: Sí, es una mejor idea que controlar a estudiantes.

Adagio: Tomará un tiempo acostumbrarnos, pero sí.

Todas rieron.

Al día siguiente, todos los autobuses estaban listos para irse. Las chicas se despidieron de Gloriosa Daisy, las Dazzlings, Discord y faltaba Zecora.

P Twilight: Gracias por todo guardabosques Zecora.

Zecora: Yo debo agradecerles, trajeron vida de nuevo al campamento.

Pinkie Pie: Se convirtió en el mejor campamento de la historia.

Rarity: Tuve la oportunidad de hacer vestuarios asombrosos para la presentación.

H Twilight: Estamos seguras que Everfree será un campamento para recordar.

Zecora: Lo mismo ustedes, pelearon sin temores.

Así, todos los estudiantes, profesores, las chicas y los Spikes subieron a sus respectivos autobuses. Vieron por la ventana y se despidieron de nuevo a través de ella.

Los autobuses continuaron el camino hasta llegar a la ciudad Canterlot hasta que al fin llegaron a la Escuela Canterlot. Todos los estudiantes ahora estaban afuera de la escuela, algunos se iban, otros se quedaban a conversar. Cerca de la estatua (aun no la reparan tras los eventos de "Friendship Games") P Twilight y D Spike estaban listos para irse. Estaban todas allí, H Twilight y, esta vez, Flash.

Rainbow Dash: Fue toda una aventura.

P Twilight: Lo sé, pero todo tiene un final. Si tienen algún problema, avísenme para ayudarles. Aunque tenga mis responsabilidades en Equestria, pueden contar conmigo cuando sea.

Sunset, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie la abrazaron. Luego H Twilight lo hizo.

P Twilight: Fue un placer conocerte…Twilight.

H Twilight: Igual…Twilight.

P Twilight: Es como tener…

H Twilight: Una hermana.

P Twilight: Ya que siempre…

H Twilight y P Twilight: Quise tener una.

Ambas, a pesar de en cierta forma ser la misma persona, eran como hermanas. No había dudas. Ahora fue hacia Flash.

P Twilight: Con la magia que ahora posees, tendrás mucho por aprender.

Flash Sentry: Lo sé, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo para entenderla y controlarla.

P Twilight miró a Sunset.

P Twilight: Tienes una buena maestra, no tengo dudas que lo lograrás.

P Twilight y Flash se abrazaron y luego fue hacia el portal.

P Twilight: Es hora, Spike.

D Spike: Un segundo.

D Spike habló con P Spike.

D Spike: Tambien fue un gusto conocerte, perro Spike.

P Spike: El gusto fue mío, dragón Spike.

D Spike: No, mío.

P Spike: Mío

D Spike: ¡Mío!

P Spike: ¡Mío!

H Twilight y P Twilight: ¡Spike!

P Spike y D Spike: Perdón, Twilight

Se rieron todos.

D Spike fue con Twilight, se despidieron una vez más y atravesaron el portal.

En Equestria, todas las ponis estaban ahora cerca del espejo y vieron que Twilight y Spike volvieron.

Rainbow Dash: Eso fue increíble.

Rarity: Como tú y Sunset Shimmer lucían al enfrentar al Parasito fue divino.

Fluttershy: Entonces ¿el Parasito ya no está?

Twilight: Para siempre se fue.

Starlight Glimmer: ¿Cómo es ese mundo?

Twilight: Como un espejo, tal igual y a la vez tan diferente.

Princesa Celestia: ¿Aprendiste algo nuevo allá?

Twilight: Sí.

Twilight miró por la ventana del castillo y…

(Cancion)

 _P Twilight: My Little Pony_

 _Sunset Shimmer: Equestria Girls_

 _Todas: ahhhhhh_

 _P Twilight: My Little Pony_

 _Sunset Shimmer: Equestria Girls._

 _P Twilight, H Twilight y Sunset Shimmer: No entendíamos muy bien la amistad_

 _Coro: Equestria Girls._

 _P Twilight, H Twilight y Sunset Shimmer: Hasta que su magia nos quisieron dar_

 _P Twilight: Cuando era pequeña no le tome importancia_

 _H Twilight: Una tonta decisión._

 _Sunset Shimmer: Sin embargo, aprendí mucho más._

 _P Twilight, H Twilight y Sunset Shimmer: Que cuando hay amistad todo se puede lograr._

 _P Twilight: Lealtad solo me la da Rainbow Dash_

 _H Twilight: Estilo y Glamour, Rarity sin duda alguna._

 _Sunset Shimmer: Risa y fiesta, solo existe Pinkie Pie._

 _P Twilight: Amabilidad, para ello recuro a Fluttershy_

 _H Twilight: Honestidad sin fin, solo me la da Applejack._

 _Sunset Shimmer: La amistad crece y nunca se irá_

 _Porque mientras creamos que es posible_

 _P Twilight, H Twilight y Sunset Shimmer: Fronteras no habrá_

 _Coro: My Little Pony_

 _Equestria Girls._

 _P Twilight, H Twilight y Sunset Shimmer: No hay que dudar esta verdad._

 _Sunset, H Twilight y la escuela canterlot: Por siempre habrá una gran amistad_

 _P Twilight y las ponis: Por siempre habrá una gran amistad._

 _Zecora, Gloriosa Daisy, Dazzlings y Discord: Por siempre habrá una gran amistad._

 _Todos: Y POR SIEMPRE HABRÁ UNA GRAN AMISTAADDDDDDD_

 **My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree**

BUENO ESO FUE TODO. POR SUERTE LOGRÉ TERMINARLO JUSTO EL 1 DE OCTUBRE, JUSTO CUANDO SALE LA PELICULA. ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO DE MI VERSION DE LA PELICULA Y DISFRUTEN LA VERDADERA.

CREDITOS DE PELICULA.


	14. Post Créditos

POST CREDITOS

(ESTO AUN NO TERMINA)

En la antigua zona prohibida del Campamento, había un rastro de líquido azul negruzco, un resto del Parásito. De pronto, aparecieron hombres con trajes nucleares y con una pinza lo cogieron y lo pusieron dentro de un tubo de ensayo que luego taparon. Uno de los hombres tenía una maleta bien sellada que la abrió y puso el tubo de ensayo dentro y cerró el maletín. En el maletín había algo escrito:

" **Un mundo igual para todos"**

 **GLIMMERCORP**


End file.
